The Not So New Guy
by LivingPerfection
Summary: Chapter one. Kagome has a date wit Hojo! But what happens when she cancels because she has to have dinner with the Takahashi's? Will Inuyasha find out her 2 year forgotten secret?
1. The Begining

**A.N. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hope people like it. I know, it's another one I've written while not finishing the other two. I'm practically done the **_**A New Start, **_**and** _**Phoenix **_**isn't going to well. So maybe this one will.**

**The Not-So-New Guy**

"Kagome," Dai Higurashi called up the stairs, "you have a phone call."

"Coming mama," a 17 year old Kagome Higurashi said running down the stairs.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome, it's Yasashiku Hojo. Can you spare a moment?" said the boy on the other line.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well you see," Hojo started, "I was wondering… maybe if you had the time… well um…"  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked concerned. Hojo never had problems talking to her, and now he was stuttering like a fool.

"Yes I'm fine, sorry. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight Kagome?" Hojo finally bit out. "If you don't that's perfectly fine, I just wanted to check out this new restaurant my cousin Akitoki Hojo took his girlfriend Aiko to the other day and I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now."

"That sounds great Hojo," Kagome said smiling. "What time do you want to meet?"

"I was thinking I could pick you up at the shrine, my father got a new car and he gave me his truck," Hojo said unsurely.

"Oh, okay. That's fine too," Kagome replied, taken aback, "What time should I expect you?"

"I'll be there around 6:30 tonight?"

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Kagome."

Kagome hung up the phone and went to tell her mother the good news.

"Why did we have to come back to Kyoto?" InuYasha Takahashi whined to his father as they unloaded boxes from the moving truck, "Tokyo was awesome."

"Yes Tokyo was great," Inutaisho said, "but it doesn't suit the image the company is putting on our family now does it?"

"Who cares about the image," InuYasha whined again. "We are back in this nothing little town and it'll take at least a hour to get to school, or to see Kikyo now."

"Kami forbid," came a sarcastic remark from behind the half-demon.

"Shut up Miroku," InuYasha snapped.

"C'mon Yash," his father soothed. Now you can see that Higurashi girl you used to play with when you were little."

"Higurashi girl?" Miroku said, his violet eyes becoming very alert.

"Don't even think about it," InuYasha said. "She's not your type. I've done my homework before I left."

"Really well, InuYasha you should show me around this new place so that I don't get lost."  
"You'd loose yourself on purpose just to get in trouble," InuYasha grumbled walking to the door. "well come on then."

"Oh, sorry coming."

"Kagome," Dai called to her daughter, "Grandpa, Souta, and me are going into the city to that big super center to get groceries. We have nothing."  
"Okay mama," Kagome said walking into the living room.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours, no later than 5:00 this evening," her mother explained as she grabbed her car keys.

"Okay," Kagome said following her family out to the car where she noticed a moving truck parked in the driveway of the house next door. "New neighbors?"

"I don't know," Dai said, "probably."

"Great." _As long as it isn't the Takahashi's it's okay. I still cant believe InuYasha would leave without telling me._

**Flashback**

"InuYasha?" a 10 year old Kagome asked as she walked into the back door of the neighbors house.

All the furniture had been removed and Inutaisho's car wasn't in the driveway, she just figured he was at work. But when she climbed the stairs and entered InuYasha's room she found a letter and a picture.

'Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person. While you were in Tokyo visiting family my fathers company decided that it was best for us to move into the city. I know I should have gotten your cousins phone number and called you to tell you myself, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. You'll always be my friend, and I know we might not see each other again so here is this for you to remember me. I have a copy and the other half to the necklace. Love, InuYasha Takahashi.'

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she found a picture of her and InuYasha hugging, just that past Christmas. They were under the mistletoe that Izayoi had put up and they wouldn't kiss each other no matter how cute their mothers thought it would be cute. Kagome also found a necklace in the design of a lightning bolt, the symbol her and InuYasha used to paint on random things when causing mischief. Inside it was a small picture of them when they were small, Sesshoumaru had snuck up on them when they were in the back yard. They didn't think anyone was around and they wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone so they kissed each other. Later the older Takahashi had developed the picture and shown it to his stepmother and Kagome's mother thinking it would get the two in trouble. All it got was a lot of laughter from the adults and two embarrassed 5 year olds.

_InuYasha that is unforgivable, I hope I never see you again. How could you not tell me?_ Kagome thought to her self as she ran home with the gifts her best friend had left her.

**End Flashback**

_Well, it's still pretty early. Maybe I can get Sango and Rin over. Or maybe Kouga wants to hang out._

"I'll call Kouga," we haven't talked in a long time. She picked up the phone and dialed her friends number hoping he would answer the phone.

"Hello?" said the deep voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Kouga, it's Kagome what's up?"

"Oh hey Kagome," Kouga said obviously in a better mood than when he answered the phone, "I'm okay. What ya up to?"

"Nothing, my mother and family went grocery shopping and left me alone. Wanna hang out over here for a while?" she asked, _kami I hope he doesn't get other ideas. He know's that the last time we tried to date things went wrong._

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be right over."

"Great," Kagome said smiling, "see you in a bit.

five minutes later

"Hey Kouga," Kagome said as she opened the door. "Come on, you can come in, I promise not to bite you."

"Damn," he said pretending to be shot down.

"Maybe I wanted to be bitten," he whispered pulling Kagome into a warm embrace.

"Kouga," she said not really pulling away but looking up at him, "I thought we would just hang out. Nothing else, things cant get out of hand again."

"C'mon Kagome," he whined pulling away from her. "The doctors said you weren't pregnant. Why are you still holding that against me?"

"It's not against you," she said, already on the verge of tears. "Kouga, I was 15! We should have been more careful."

"Yes," he said hugging her again. "But in a way it's a good thing that we weren't, I mean. We got to know each other better. I think that is a good enough consolation prize, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Would you have stayed with me? Your 17th birthday was not far away at the time. I know your parents didn't like us being together because of the age difference, but that would have made things worse with them," she said, now openly crying into his chest."

"Kagome, if you were indeed pregnant with my child at the time I would have taken you right then as my wife. You know that, hell woman. I still love you," Kouga said firmly looking down at Kagome.

"I love you too Kouga, but we are better friends."

"I know, and this is the worst time to tell you this. But it should be said," he explained sitting down.

"What is it?" she asked sitting next to him.

"My father arranged, when I was little, that I would marry the granddaughter of the elder to the wolf demon tribe up north."

"Your father what?" Kagome asked.

"Now it makes sense. Why your parents at first didn't disapprove us being together, but when we became serious they tried to separate me and you. Your father said it was because I was too young, that things would be difficult for a human and a demon to be together."

"MY FATHER TOLD YOU WHAT!?" Kouga yelled.

"It's nothing now," Kagome soothed taking hold of his hand. "I'm happy for you. What's your fiancé's name?"

"Ayame Koizumi."

"I know her," Kagome said standing up.

"She goes to my school, she's a little older than me."

"Yeah," Kouga said standing. "It's the same girl. She moved down here not long ago and started attending the same high school as you."

"How long have you known?" Kagome asked,

"Since her 18th birthday."

"Really? And how long has that been?"

"About three months," Kouga said backing up.

"Three months?" Kagome fumed, "THREE MONTHS? YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM FOR THE PAST FIVE MONTHS! YOUR CHEATING ON YOUR FIANCE WITH ME! YOU… YOU! Get out."

"Kagome wait," Kouga tried to explain.

"I said get out," she told him, "before I make you get out."

"Fine, good bye Kagome."

"Hello?"

"InuYasha, you and Miroku need to come back to the house. Dai Higurashi invited all of us to dinner tonight and you two need to change and get ready," Inutaisho said to his son before hanging up.

"Damn," InuYasha said putting his phone away. "C'mon letch. We've got plans tonight apparently."

"Really?" Miroku asked, "what kind of plans?"

"Well you're meeting the neighbors. I have a early death coming my way."

"Oh, okay. Sounds like fun," the other boy laughed as they headed back to their house.

_Yeah,_ InuYasha thought to himself. _Fun. I wonder how Kagome's changed._

"Mamma!" Kagome whined into the phone, "why do I have to see that Takahashi's? I know what they all look like, and besides. I have a date remember?"

"I know dear, I'm so sorry I forgot about your date. Do you think you can reschedule?" her mother asked sounding genuinely sorry.

"I hope I can," Kagome sighed, "I've been waiting for Hojo to ask me out for weeks. And he finally does, and I have to see the asshole who ditched me."

"Kagome!" he mother exclaimed, "watch your tongue. Now you have to cancel or reschedule and you will be on your best behavior."

"Yes mother," Kagome said. "Is there anything I can do besides fix my attitude and straiten up the living room?"

"Yes," Dai said. "You can clean the dining room, kitchen and could you also start the rice?"

"What time are they due to come over?" Kagome asked as she headed for the dining room.

"At seven tonight. That gives you plenty of time."  
"Yeah if I were superwoman," Kagome muttered.

"I heard that."

"Sorry mama."

"Right, good bye Kagome."

"Bye mama.

_Well I should call Hojo. Hope he takes it well._

two hours later

"Few, I'm done!" Kagome said standing up from making the rice balls, "Man I cant believe I got all that done in two hours. I'm also glad Hojo was okay with rescheduling dinner with me."

Kagome walked up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for the neighbors visit when she walked into her room and found a dozen roses sitting on her bed with a card that read:

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I will always be there for you Kagome, and I hope you can forgive me.'

"I guess Kouga does really feel sorry." Kagome said to herself softly as she gathered her things for a shower not noticing the half demon who just climbed into the window of the house next door.

"Who's Kouga?" he asked himself, "I figured she would know the flowers were from me. Who cares?"

InuYasha watched the girl a little longer and then noticed she disappeared. So he paid no more attention and got ready, when he was done (10 minutes later) he heard singing and noticed Kagome was out of the shower. _Only in a towel!_

He watched the girl dance around her room, holding the towel in place before digging random items of clothing out of her closet and then disappearing to where he knew her bed was.

A couple of minutes later Kagome reappeared fully dressed and sitting at the vanity, where InuYasha watched her blow-dry her hair and put makeup on. When she turned around, she still hadn't noticed him. But InuYasha gasped, _She looks almost identical to Kikyo!_

"Mama," Kagome said walking out of her room.

"Yes dear?"

"Have you seen my black hair tie?"

"No I haven't, why are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I just need the damn hair tie to finish."

"KAGOME!" Her mother yelled.  
"Sorry."

_DING DONG!_

"There here!" her mother squealed running down the stairs. "C'mon Kagome."

"Yeah yeah," the girl grumbled following her mother.

"Hi Izayoi! Inutaisho, boys!" Kagome heard her mother say.

"Hello Dai," Izayoi said warmly embracing the woman, "it's been too long."

"I agree."

"Kagome," her mother said. "Come say hi to the Takahashi's."

"I'm coming."

When Kagome entered the room the three teenaged boys all outwardly gasped.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome said smiling giving the two a hug. "Hello Sesshoumaru, how are things?"

"Okay," the eldest boy said. "this is our new brother. Miroku."

"Hello," Kagome said looking at the boy.

Walking over to InuYasha, Kagome looked him right in the eye.

"InuYasha, I do believe I owe you something," Kagome said dangerously low.

"What is it?" He asked, his ears flattening on his head.

And with that Kagome slapped him with all she had.

**Well that was my first new chapter. Any questions, comments or concerns? I'm going to be wrapping my first story up here really soon. Please read and review!**


	2. Dinner

**Las Time**

"InuYasha, I do believe I owe you something," Kagome said dangerously low.

"What is it?" He asked, his ears flattening on his head.

And with that Kagome slapped him with all she had.

**Now**

"KAGOME!" her mother yelled helping InuYasha up, "what was that for? Apologize now!"

"No, it's fine Mrs. Higurashi," InuYasha said rubbing his sore cheek, "I deserved it."

"Boy's don't make fun of your brother," Izayoi was scolding Miroku and Sesshoumaru, "what if you two got hit like that?"

"I would still laugh mother," the two said simultaneously.

"Why don't you all go into the living room, I'll go get some drinks and ice for InuYasha," Mrs. Higurashi said, making the two older boys laugh even harder, "Kagome come and help me."

"Coming," Kagome said smiling at the family who didn't seem to have a problem with their host smacking their son.

**In The Living Room**

"InuYasha what did you do to that poor girl?" his mother asked him as she examined his cheek.

"Remember when we moved to Tokyo?" his parents and Sesshoumaru nodded, "well I kinda didn't tell her. I just left a note in my room hoping she would find it, I left that along with a couple of pictures and the other half to the necklace I wear."

His parents nodded, "well I don't blame her for hitting you then" his father said leaning back in the chair.

"I agree," his mother said sitting on the couch with her husband.

"I hope she can forgive me," InuYasha said still not forgetting the look of hurt she had in her eyes when she looked at him.

**In the kitchen**

"Kagome why did you hit that boy?" her mother asked as she put ice in a rag for InuYasha's face.

"I owed it to him," Kagome said pouring tea into some cups. "when they moved to the city, he didn't come over and tell me. I had gone over to his house to see him, and when I got there it was totally empty. I went up to his room, and where his bed had been was a couple of pictures and the necklace I always wear. He wrote me a letter about how he couldn't tell me in person about his moving. He said it hurt to much, and it was best that I wasn't home that weekend to see me anyway. I was mad at him, and I told myself if I ever saw him, I would try to show him the same pain he gave me. So I hit him."

Her mother frowned, but she understood. Pulling her daughter into a embrace the woman realized that somehow Kagome had loved InuYasha.

"It's okay I guess," she said smiling, "his parents didn't get upset. And InuYasha accepted it like a man. His brothers liked it though."

"No surprise," Kagome said dryly picking up the tray, "Sesshoumaru was always beating on him when we were young."

Walking into the living room, Kagome was a little happier. She even talked a little to Miroku, who ended up creeping her out more than anything. Dinner even went pretty well, except the fact the Miroku and Sesshoumaru were being jerks and made sure that the only two seats left were for Kagome and InuYasha and they had to sit right across from each other. Kagome managed to look everywhere but in front of her during the meal, while InuYasha on the other hand quite enjoyed watching Kagome except when she would look at him, he would instantly look away or frown. _She really doesn't so much look like Kikyo, _he thought to himself, _except a couple of things in their facial structure. **No, she's more beautiful than Kikyo. And she has a lot more life to her.**_

When the meal was done, the Takahashi's went home and Kagome helped her mother clean up the kitchen.

"You know," her mother said. "InuYasha grew up to be a very handsome young man."  
"I couldn't tell," Kagome said even though she too had noticed it.  
"Well," Dai said putting the last plate away, "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late."  
"I wont," Kagome said following her mother up the stairs and going into her own room. As she changed from the clothes she had been wearing, and into a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt Kagome noticed someone outside her window. When she opened it up, instead of seeing someone she wanted to see, she found InuYasha.

"What do you want?" she asked when he just hopped into the room.

"I want to apologize," he told her looking her strait in the eyes, "I should have told you I was leaving. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Kagome didn't want to hear it though. She continued walking around her room, doing other things, like brushing her hair and tying it in a braid, then getting on her computer. "Damn, the first time I ever apologize and it's to a woman that doesn't even listen," he said mainly to himself.

"Look InuYasha," Kagome told him standing up, "get in that drawer right there" as she pointed to a stand next to her bed. "Inside there is a picture book, take it out." InuYasha did what he was told, and when he opened it up, sinking down in the bed, what he found made him gasp. The book was a scrapbook of them as children, the cover page was the picture of them kissing when they were five. As he looked through it, he found other pictures, there was the one of them hugging at their last Christmas together, and then they went back in time. From when they were at the beach, burying a sleeping Sesshoumaru under a blanket of sand, to their preschool graduation, all dressed up in their little caps and gowns holding their miniature diplomas.

"I've looked at that book every night since my mother made it for me," Kagome told him sitting on the bed next to him.

"Why… when?" he asked, not able to make a proper sentence.

"About six years ago," Kagome said, "my mom found some envelopes from the photo developing places and all of the pictures in them. She put the book together for my birthday, thought it would make me feel better. She made you one too." InuYasha just nodded when Kagome got up and left the room for a couple of minutes, when she returned she was holding a book identical to the one he was looking at.

"Take it," she said switching with him, "I don't need two."

InuYasha didn't know what to say, this woman wasn't the same little girl he left here. She was grown now, and so much more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. _Why am I having these feelings?_ he thought to himself, _I have Kikyo. What more could I want? _But almost as if his question had been answered for him, Kagome leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. He didn't respond, nor did he get the chance, because as soon as it happened she pulled away.

"There isn't a day that you weren't in my mind," she said again, "I hope you know that."

"Kagome," InuYasha tried to say, but nothing else but her name could come out. So he took a leaf out of her book and kissed her. But much more intimately than she had. Gently he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she kissed him back, but quickly pulled away.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said.

"I want you to know that I feel the same," he told her standing up, "I have wanted to call you for seven years and apologize to you. I just couldn't get the nerve to do it. I want you to forgive me, and I hope we can be friends again."  
Without another word InuYasha climbed out of the window and back over to his house.

Kagome smiled, and as she got into bed she realized that she would sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

**A.N. This second chapter is done. I'll write more later. But for now, I'm going to try and work more on **_**Phoenix.**_** Hope you like it!**


	3. The Date

**A.N. I guess I'm going to be updating more often than I thought on this one. It seemed to go on pretty well on the first chapter. The second one wasn't really said much. I'll give it time. Hope you like it!**

InuYasha woke up early the next morning. He still couldn't believe what had gone on with Kagome the night before. _I never expected her to be so… I don't know, calm. I mean yeah at dinner I don't blame her, she was pissed, but hell when I went to her room; she was almost serene._

Without warning Miroku walked into InuYasha's room, "so how was your visit with the lovely miss Higurashi?"

"What visit?" InuYasha asked trying to figure out how his brother knew about his going to Kagome's last night, "you saw the visit. She hit me and then wouldn't talk to me, or even look at me the rest of the night."

"Yes," Miroku said, sitting in a chair by InuYasha's computer, "but I came in here last night to borrow something and I saw you and ms. Kagome sitting together on her bed and you sure as hell weren't hugging."

InuYasha was floored, he thought he was careful. He even locked his door, "My door was locked. Why did you come in anyway?"

"Because dear brother of mine," Miroku said standing up, "it was a matter of great importance and I felt the dire need to piss you off."

"Clearly," InuYasha said getting up, "now go away or you'll get a taste of what Kagome gave me last night."

"Right," Miroku said leaving.

----------------------------------------------

"Mama," Kagome hollered down the stairs still in her robe, "have you seen my green dress?"

"Which green dress?" came a voice from behind her, "this one?"

As she turned around, Kagome saw InuYasha standing by the closet in her room holding a simple green dress with spaghetti straps.

"Yeah actually," Kagome said walking up to him and taking the dress, "thank you for finding it. Where was it?"

"On the closet door," he said as he watched Kagome leave the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she returned five minutes later with the dress on and her hair up in a messy bun.

"I have a date," Kagome stated as she put on a small amount of eye shadow and some eyeliner.

"A date with who?" InuYasha asked as he leaned against the dresser by her vanity table.

"With a boy," was all she replied as she put on the mascara and some lip gloss to finish the look.

"How do I look?" she asked standing up.

InuYasha thought she looked beautiful, Kikyo never even dressed up like that on their first date.

"Feh," he said walking towards the door, "put a sweater on. You look like you're waiting to catch the flu."

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, she thought she looked okay, but maybe he was right. So she got a crème colored cardigan from the closet and put it on over the dress. _You look like your mother,_ came that annoying little voice. _**I do not, but it definitely doesn't look good together.**_ Taking the cardigan off, Kagome put it back in the closet and went downstairs to wait for Hojo.

**10 minutes later**

Almost exactly at six, the doorbell rang. As Kagome checked herself in the mirror one more time her mother asked Hojo in to wait for her daughter.

"Kagome you look lovely," the boy said as she walked into the hall.

"Thank you," Kagome said blushing slightly. As they left, Kagome could see InuYasha sitting in the roof of his house watching her, and she couldn't help but all of a sudden remember the kiss from the night before.

"So Hojo," Kagome said as the boy pulled the truck out of the driveway, "where are you taking me?"

"Well, my cousin was telling me about this new American restaurant that just opened up so I thought we would go there and try things out."

Kagome nodded, she remembered Sango said something about her boyfriend Bankotsu Nakahara had taken her to the new restaurant. She couldn't remember the name of it, but Sango had told her that it was totally Americanized, they used forks and spoons instead of chopsticks to make them feel like they were really in another country. But the more she let her mind wander she couldn't help but remember the kiss again. _InuYasha's lips were so soft, and he was gentle. I expected him to be rough, but he wasn't. I wonder what he's doing right now._

InuYasha was still sitting on the roof of his house when Kagome got home three hours later. She seemed like she had a good time, and he was glad that he had sensitive hearing so he knew everything she said.

"Thank you for a great night Hojo," Kagome told her date as he walked her up to the door, "that place was so interesting."

"Yeah it was," the boy said standing a little closer to Kagome than InuYasha liked, "we should definitely do this again sometime. Like maybe… I don't know, next Friday?"

"That sounds nice," Kagome said smiling, moving just a little closer to this Hojo person, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," the boy said as he dipped his head in a little closer to Kagome, "I hope you enjoyed yourself and I'll see you Monday at school right?"

Kagome nodded, and before she could walk away or even push the boy away, he swooped down and captured her lips in a kiss. InuYasha was infuriated that instead of pushing the boy away, Kagome wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer. When the couple separated, Kagome was blushing.

"See you Monday Hojo," she said before opening the door to her house and slipping inside.

"Bye Kagome," he said just as she closed the door.

InuYasha fought the nerve to jump off the roof of his house and kill the boy there, so instead he went inside his house to fume.

"InuYasha," Miroku soothed, "calm down. Why are you so worked up about this? You have a girlfriend remember? Her name is Kikyo, she's about yeah high, great body, gorgeous and totally obsessed with you. Or have you forgotten, because if you did throw your big brother a bone here. Why should you care if the neighbor girl is kissing the boy she went on a date with?"

"Shut up you moron," InuYasha snapped as he continued to pace, "I'm not upset about the kiss, it's that last night. Grr!"

Miroku was still confused as he watched his brother hop out of the window and sneak into the one across from it, _at least now I know why he wanted this room. It's right across from Kagome's._

As Kagome got out of the shower and pulled a towel around her body, she silently cursed to herself for leaving her robe in her room. _Who cares, I closed the window. InuYasha can't see a thing. _But she was very wrong, because as she walked into her room, she found InuYasha waiting for her sitting on the bed.

"So how was your date?" he asked when he saw Kagome enter the room in nothing but a towel.

"Well if you must know," she said walking over to her dresser and pulling out a t-shirt that looked like the size of a house and a pair of boxer shorts, "it went very well thank you. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said as he walked over to the door to block it.

"Mind moving?" Kagome asked as she couldn't get out to change.

"Not at all," InuYasha said and leaned against the door.

"Move," she said at this, "I need to change and you're in my way."

"I'm not stopping you from anything," the boy said.

"Fine then," Kagome told him and walked to the other side of the room.

_Shit,_ he thought to himself, _she's going to change right here. __**Might as well watch the free show. She's definitely worth it.**_

Although InuYasha was very much let down when Kagome pulled the huge t-shirt over her head letting it hang down to her knees, and then pulled the boxers on under it before removing the towel.

"Well hell," InuYasha said flopping back on the bed, "ruin my fun. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Go back to your own room maybe?" Kagome asked getting very frustrated.

"What's the point in that?" InuYasha asked, "I mean I still haven't gotten to ask you my question yet."  
"What question?" Kagome asked lowering her eyes, "you asked me a question when I came in here just a minute ago."

"Yes," InuYasha said getting up and walking closer to her, "but I have another question."

Kagome was starting to feel a little uncomfortorable by this point, InuYasha was standing closer to her than Hojo, and she was worried that if she looked up their lips would touch.

"InuYasha," she said not looking up, trying her best to not look at him, "I think you should go home."


	4. Photography Buddies Pt 1

**A.N. I've started another chapter, I seem to go by pretty fast, but eventually it'll die down. Hope you like it!**

------------------------------------

By Monday, the whole school was talking about how Sesshoumaru and InuYasha Takahashi were back in Kyoto. No one knew why, and no one but half of the schools population girls seemed to care.

"Kagome, you live next door to them right?" a girl Kagome didn't know asked her.

"Live next door to who?" she asked looking up from the notes she was taking.

"InuYasha and Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed making the entire female population of the room look up.

"Unfortunately why?" Kagome asked putting her pen down.

"I was hoping you could get me a lock of either or their hair," the girl said, stars in her eyes. _This must be that Yura girl, the one with the hair fetish. _

"Probably not," Kagome said matter of factly as she started putting her things in her backpack before the bell rang.

"Why?" Yura asked, "it's not a big deal, just a small lock, neither of them would miss it too much. They've both got plenty to make up for it after all."

"Sorry hun," said a masculine voice that sounded too familiar, "no one can have my hair except the man that does my trims."

_Damn,_ Kagome thought to herself as she saw InuYasha, _I thought he would be mad enough to leave me alone._

Yura smiled at InuYasha and then walked away, it seemed that she would try again with someone else.

"Can I do something for you?" Kagome asked as she opened her locker.

"No," InuYasha said smiling, "I'm just getting in my locker. Is that a problem?"

Kagome smiled, then walked away when she saw Kouga walking in her direction. _Why is he here, he graduated last year. __**His fiancé is also a student here remember, he's probably here seeing her.**__ Oh yeah._

"Hey Kagome," Kouga said tearing her away from her thoughts.

"Hey Kouga," she said smiling when she saw the look of fury on InuYasha's face, "I was going to call you after school, but I guess I don't after all." Kouga smiled, he was happy Kagome wasn't still angry with him.

"Really?" he asked, just to be on the safe side he would make sure, "so you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No," she said walking away from the lockers and with Kouga, "I know it's not your fault. As long as we can still be friends. JUST FRIENDS." The wolf demon laughed and agreed with Kagome that they would still be friends. He also told her that the funny business would stop, but she figured it was because his father found out about the two of them and got angry.

------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Kagome was glad to be rid of InuYasha. He seemed to be in her last three classes. She was starting to think she was cursed when she saw his brothers walking towards her.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, Miroku," Kagome said smiling as the other two boys sat down.

"Hello Kagome," Miroku said taking her hand in his, "aren't you looking lovely today?" Blushing Kagome was about to make a comment when Sango stormed over and plopped down on Kagome's other side.

"Can you believe that?" she asked to nobody in particular, "Bankotsu doesn't have this lunch because the school knows we're dating. He asked the counselor if he could change it, because there is actually a class he wanted fifth instead of this one, and the ass said Bank couldn't because of me! They think it's cause of me?"

Sango was still ranting for a good five minute before she calmed down to ask who the boys were.

"Nice for you to properly join us," Kagome laughed, "this is Sesshoumaru Takahashi and Miroku… I didn't catch your last name."

Miroku laughed, "I'm technically a Takahashi now, but dad said I could keep my real name. I'm Miroku Mori." Then looking at Sango, walked over to her and got down on one knee.

"Miss," he started looking her right in the eye, "you are a magnificent creature! Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

**SMACK!**

Sango hit the boy so hard he fell over, "I don't think I've ever been more insulted in my life. Wait until Bankotsu get's a hold of this dip shit!" Kagome looked at the boy on the ground, _serves him right I guess._

"Miroku," tutted Sesshoumaru as he helped his brother up showing no expression at all, "I told you one of these days that would get you hurt. Finally a girl who does the hurting." Without another word, Sesshoumaru walked away, still with the mask covering his face. Miroku too walked away giving the girls a chance to talk to each other.

"So," Kagome started, "they won't give Bankotsu this lunch for what?"

"They think he only wants the schedule change for me," Sango said. "He stated that it would be nice to see me more than just study period during seventh, but the reason he wants to change is there is a new darkroom open to the students. He said that it might help him more with his resume."  
Kagome nodded. Bankotsu, like her was wanting to take photography as a major in college, but Kagome was one of the lucky students who got fifth period in the new darkroom.

"That's really sad," Kagome said, "Bank is even more devoted than me."  
Sango nodded, her boyfriend was always doing one of five things; working, studying with Sango, taking pictures of Sango, practicing for wrestling, or spending more time with Sango.

"Maybe he could show the new photography teacher some of the stuff he's done and he might allow him in the class," Kagome offered.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Sango squealed, "I'm gonna tell Bank the second the bell rings!" Kagome grinned, she was glad her friend was happy. She was also happy that she had photography the next class period. It was her passion, along with archery. If she could she would live in the darkroom her family allowed her to put in the basement.

**Fifth Period: Photography**

When Kagome entered the new photography classroom she saw a total of six students in there: Ayame Koizumi (Kouga's fiancé), Jakotsu and Renkotsu Nakahara (Sango's boyfriend Bankotsu's brothers), Sesshoumaru Takahashi, Yasashiku Hojo (her date from chapter 2), and Bankotsu, who was talking to the teacher. She knew he wasn't in the class, so she went to talk to Jakotsu and Renkotsu.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked when she sat down.

"Nothing," Renkotsu said looking at her with interest, he'd always had a crush on Kagome but wouldn't ask her out, "so our brother didn't get into the class?"

"No," Kagome said, "he deserves to be in here more than any of us. He's a way better photographer." The two brothers agreed, Bankotsu was a great photographer.

"Kagome you are just as good," Jakotsu said looking at the girl, "you rival him in every competition."

"I don't know," Kagome said, "I've done really bad recently. All of my pictures are coming out… I don't know, I probably just have to adjust the magenta in my enlarger again. I never move it."

Jakotsu nodded, he loved the way Kagome shot her pictures. She was like his brother, she could always show the emotion not just in a person's face, but the real emotion that was in their eyes.

"Hi Kagome," said a voice from behind her. When she turned around she saw Ayame Koizumi.

"Hey Ayame," Kagome said smiling as the other girl sat down next to her, "how was your summer?"

"Great," Ayame replied, "I'm getting married."

"I heard," Kagome said, no emotion in her voice at all, "Kouga told me. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," the other girl said.

"I'll talk to your counselor Mr. Nakahara," the teacher was saying, "you really have a good eye. Now that you've come to my attention I definitely want you in this class."

"Thank you very much Mr. Fujimoto," Bankotsu said bowing to the teacher, "I really hope things work out. Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Bank," she said just as the boy left the room, "I swear does he ever slow down?" The brothers laughed

"I don't think so," said Jakotsu, "although it is pretty quiet when Sango's over…"

"GROSS DON'T WANNA KNOW!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Okay class, my name is Ryun Fujimoto, but you can just call me Ryun," the teacher said, "this is advanced photography which means the few of you that are in here were skilled enough to not have to take a normal class. The new darkroom is for your use and your use only. It's bigger than most darkrooms, inside I have put 10 black and white enlargers, 5 color enlargers and 3 mural enlargers. On the black and white and color enlargers, you can make pictures as big as 10' x 12', but the color are in a separate room where you can roll and deveop your film pictures in. The mural enlargers are too in a separate room with a separate set of tubs for developing. So basically it's all separate, there are no doors, except for the rolling room. I expect there will be lot's of masterpieces in here this year. So you can go in and get used to your new darkroom now." Kagome was up and the first person in the new darkroom, the second she got in there she started darting from one room to the other, squealing here and there as she went.

"OH MY GOD!" she said finally slowing down and throwing herself at Renkotsu, "this place is heaven!" _I'm in heaven,_ he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"I have to admit it's really amazing," he finally said when Kagome released him.

Even Sesshoumaru couldn't suppress how impressed he was with the darkroom, _This is better than the one we had back in Tokyo. I wish I had one at the house we're in now._

"Ms. Higurashi may I have a moment with you?" Mr. Fujimoto asked.

"Sure," Kagome said walking over to the teacher.

"Now I hear you have your own darkroom in your home?" he asked Kagome.

"Yes I do actually," she said, "will that be a problem?"

"Oh no," the man said laughing, "I actually think it's a great thing. I was just wondering why you were in the class if you have one yourself."

"Oh well, I actually just got it installed. My father sent me the money for one, but unfortunately it was only enough for a small one," Kagome explained.  
"I have everything I need, but I can only develop about four rolls of film at a time, and it's only in black and white," when she saw the teachers face she quickly added, "I love black and white, more than anything, but I do take a lot of color rolls and I hate taking it to the pharmacy to have them developed. Everything doesn't look as good."

"Well, then this must be a godsend for you then?" Fujimoto asked with a smile.

"Oh yes," Kagome said turning around. "It's amazing." When the teacher left Kagome to her playing, Sesshoumaru cornered her.

"So," he said scaring her slightly, "I hear you have your own darkroom?"

Kagome looked up, surprised to see Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, I put it in this summer," she told him. "You should come over some time, we wont always have access to one here. And you are my neighbor after all."

"I might consider that," Sesshoumaru said. It was a good offer, he loved to work in the darkroom he had back in Tokyo, and now he had one at school, but he didn't always want to be there.

"Was that the bell?" Kagome asked, knowing Sesshoumaru could tell her the truth.

"Yes," he said walking towards the door.

"Well if you want to come over and work," Kagome said leaving Sesshoumaru in the classroom, "just call and I'll have my mom let you in the front. Just knock when you get to the basement."

------------------------------------------------------

"FINALLY THE DAY IS OVER!" Kagome said excitedly as she took her shoes off at the door. "Mama I'm home."

"That's great dear," her mother said coming out of the kitchen, she had flour smeared all over her face.

"What happened?" Kagome asked following her mother back to the kitchen.

"I had a fight with a mixer," Dai explained, "it won." Kagome laughed before heading upstairs.

"I'm gonna get some homework done and then go to the darkroom. If Sesshoumaru calls, tell him he can come over and show him to the basement please?" Kagome said in a rush as she headed upstairs, trying to avoid her mother. No such luck.

"What do you mean if Sesshoumaru calls?" Dai asked.

"Well," Kagome started, "he's in my advanced photo class, and we got to talking. And I invited him over to work if he wanted to. He seems like the type to take this very seriously."

Her mother nodded before leaving Kagome to do her work.

**A.N. I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWD! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY. ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A.N.#2: The darkroom said in this chapter is what I one day hope to have! Just thought I would tell you!**


	5. Photography Buddies Pt 2

**A.N. YUP! ANOTHER CHAPTER IN! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK I'M GETTING FROM THIS ALSO! THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the show/manga, I also don't own Macbeth. But I do own the computer I'm writing on, so I guess that counts for something.**

888888888888888888888

After dinner, around seven or so, Kagome finally got to wander into her darkroom. It was small since it was only her basement, but it was perfect. She turned the old bathroom into a rolling room, with a lightproof door a rack with six tanks, six posts and about twelve reels; she was able to put three enlargers in there; two large sinks held three trays in them each, all six being able to put a 12" x 14" photo in them, she also had cabinets that held all her chemicals.

Kagome loved the smell of the chemicals as she grabbed a tank, post and two reels from the shelf and shut the door to the smallest room. Making sure the door was secure, and locked she began rolling her film, only to then hear a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," she said as she put the cap on the tank and screwing it shut, when she opened the door, she was happy to see who it was.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," she said walking over to the small developing station. Her little developing station was perfect also; she put a long sink with a sturdy shelf over it and put three 10 gallon containers with the chemicals in them over it, and two timers. She couldn't believe how long it took to get plumbing down there.

"Hello Kagome," the boy said following her, "this is quite impressive."

"Thanks," she said as she began the process of developing her film, "its not as big as the one at the school, but it's big enough to get a lot done."

Sesshoumaru nodded, he was surprised to see that this was the passion that Kagome chose. She didn't strike him as the photographer type, but then again he didn't strike anyone as the photography type either so it wasn't so bad.

"So what got you into photography?" Kagome asked out of the blue as she dumped the second chemical into the tub, "can you set my next timer please?"

"I don't know," Sesshoumaru said as he moved the minute hand over to the sixth line, "I was at a exhibit with father and the only portraits that caught my interest were those done with a camera.

Kagome nodded, "were you really young when you first got your interest?" she asked as she checked the timer.

"Yes and no actually," he replied, "I was about eleven I guess. So later I asked dad to get me some help with this new phase, and I'm still kind of stuck with it."

Dumping the chemical back into it's tub, Kagome started washing the film before putting the last chemical in for only 30 seconds.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone do this without even using a time chart," Sesshoumaru commented as Kagome started sponging off the water and excess chemicals from the negative.

"um… I've been at this a really long time," she said nervously, "my father is a photographer, so I learned how to use a darkroom years ago."

"I see," he said moving closer to her as she put the chemicals in the dryer, "so maybe you can teach me?"

Kagome was surprised to hear this, but when she shut the dryer door and turned around, she wished she had gotten in the machine with her film. Sesshoumaru was standing so close to her now that she felt claustrophobic, the room was too small as it is, and him being this close to her just made it smaller.

"Sesshoumaru," she said putting a hand on his chest, "why don't you go set up a enlarger and I'll get you a negative from my drawer?"

888888888888888888888

InuYasha was trying to figure out where his brother was. He found out Sesshoumaru had fifth period advanced photography with Kagome from Miroku. He hoped that maybe he could con his brother into talking to Kagome for him, but he wasn't home. But when he was about to get really frustrated, he heard Sesshoumaru walk through the door.

"WHERE'VE YOU BEEN!" Both InuYasha and their father at the same time.

"Well shit," Sesshoumaru said with mock fear, "if I knew you cared that much I wouldn't have left you the note that is on that table right there for the whole damned world to see."  
That's when InuYasha and his father both saw the very prominent piece of paper sitting on the table there in the hall, there was no way that they could've missed it.

"Oh, well sorry," Inutaisho said walking back in the direction of his study. But InuYasha wasn't done with his brother. After reading the note he got even more pissed off.

"So you went to go see Kagome eh?" he asked Sesshoumaru following him up the stairs.

"Yes I went to Kagome's," Sesshoumaru said almost exasperatedly, "is there a problem with that?"

"Yes," InuYasha said outraged, "I wanna know why you were there. AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE HER SCENT ALL OVER YOU?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but cracking a smirk, which scared the crap out of InuYasha. He didn't know if he would just tell his brother the truth, or drag him along. He chose the latter.

"Well," he started as he walked down the hall towards his room, "you know how small private darkrooms are, you can't take more than three steps when someone is in there without bumping into them."

"That still doesn't tell me why her scent is so strong," InuYasha fumed, "did you fall on her or something?"

"Well… fall would be a wrong term," Sesshoumaru said walking into his bedroom. "I had her pinned to a dryer." Without another word, he shut his door and locked it. Even though InuYasha could break it down if he wanted to, he wasn't about to invade Sesshoumaru's privacy like Miroku does him.

888888888888888888888

"So Kagome," Dai said when her and Kagome were cleaning the kitchen, "what did you and Sesshoumaru do in your darkroom?"

"What?" Kagome asked coming out of her trance, "oh… what do think we think we did?"

"I don't know," her mother said, "you two were in there a long time."

"Yeah we were," Kagome said frustrated with her mother, "he came in when I was developing film, that's a half hour process on it's own. He asked me to show him some new techniques to do with his photo's."

"THAT'S ALL!" she exclaimed again when she saw the knowing look her mother gave her, "really. We didn't do anything, we got a little stuck because my developing room isn't big enough for two people, but other than that there was nothing going on. I showed him how to dodge and burn and then I showed him told him how to focus the subject and unfocus the background when shooting."

Her mother nodded, "Okay dear, well I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night mother," Kagome said heading back to the basement, "if you need anything else I'll be downstairs."

888888888888888888888

The next day at school was hell for Kagome, InuYasha being in her first three classes was going to kill her. especially since their first two classes (history and basic art) had them doing projects with partners, and somehow Kagome and InuYasha got partnered together both times. Much to Kagome's dismay.

"Okay InuYasha," she said not so happily, "come over after school and while I start your portrait you can start my 'biography' and get this done as quick as possible."

"Alright," he said smugly leaning against Kagome's desk before third period, "are you going to show me your precious darkroom or does only my brother get to see that?"

"Only your brother can see it," she said not looking up from the agenda she was writing in, "he's a serious photographer and you're a moron. You only get to see my lighting studio."

_Her what? _he asked himself, _I didn't think she had one of those. Even Sesshoumaru didn't have on when we were in Tokyo and father's the second richest man in Japan. __**Maybe that's because Kagome's father is the first richest man in Japan and China.**__ Right, forgot about that. She probably turned the old shed into that studio._

"I put the studio in the shed in the back of our property," she told him finally looking up, "I hope you remember where it is, because I'll be back there at 5:30 tonight shooting Bankotsu and Sango's 'couple portraits' and you better be there at 6:00 on the dot or you can forget about anything."

_Damn_, InuYasha thought to himself. He wasn't really surprised with how professional she was, she got that from her father, but he was shocked at how forceful she was acting.

"So," he started, "how's your father?"

"Alright I guess," she said, "he's supposed to fly Souta and me to Beijing for the holidays this year, because god forbid he move and then don't visit his family."

Kagome had always hated her father for starting his company and then leaving.

"I don't know if I'll even go," she said staring into space, "stepmother number five want's to take me shopping at China's largest mall, and the new stepbrother wants to show Souta a arcade he found, but I don't want to spend time with a new family, get attached to a woman my dad likes for a while and then him leave her. I think they've been married three years now? I'm not sure."

"That's a record for your father," InuYasha remarked. After her father left, Kagome only had InuYasha there, Sango hadn't moved to Kyoto yet. He knew the trouble Kagome had, his father still spoke with Mr. Higurashi, and if InuYasha wanted to know anything about his old friend, he would just wait until she was in the magazine with her 'daddy' playing the role of the perfect daughter.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, "this woman is really nice too. She didn't marry my father for his money, she has her own hell, she's a goddamned model, I don't get what she sees in father."

InuYasha laughed, it felt like old times for him, when he and Kagome would joke around and pick fun at their dads. But he knew it was too good to be true, before he could say another word Miroku walked in and sat on InuYasha's side, just as Sango's boyfriend Bankotsu walked in to sit with Kagome.

"HEY BANK!" she said, "you guys ready to get shot today?"

"Yeah," he said smiling, "Thanks again for agreeing to do this, I know you don't want to get paid, but we wanna give you something."

"No," Kagome laughed, "don't worry about it. This first time is free, but if they don't go over as well as I wanted with the digital I will charge you then. Okay?"

"Fair enough," the boy said. "You're going to use digital and black and white?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, I'm gonna take the black and white and then a digital of the exact same pose, and then combine them. It's a new technique I'm working on."  
"Your going to have to show me that one later then," Bankotsu said smiling. "I've heard of combining, but why not just hand color the black and white after scanning it into the computer?"

"The pixel get distorted when you scan, so I'm going just adjust small things, like the color of Sango's hair, your eyes, and whatever clothes you use, along with maybe a prop or something," Kagome explained, "like hand coloring, but this will be different. I just hope you don't need the pictures anytime soon. It will take a long time to do."

"No," Bankotsu said, "Sango just wanted new pictures of us, and I agreed. Can't say no to her."

Kagome smiled. Bankotsu was a harsh boy when his family first moved to Kyoto, but he met Sango and he started softening up. Now Sango has the poor guy wrapped around her little finger, and whenever they get into it, he fears for his life because Sango is the only person in the region who can take him on. They're both on the wrestling team.

"Okay class shut up," the teacher said. "We're going to start a play so I'm going to give you your parts, and then we'll start the reading of the lines."

Everyone groaned, "what play is it?" someone asked.

"We are doing Shakespeare's _Macbeth_," the teacher said happily. A grin slowly spreading across her face when she looked at InuYasha and Kagome.

"Okay," she said, "now for your parts."

"Witch one will be played by…Yura"

"Witch two…Ayame"

"Witch three…

"Malcolm…Bankotsu"

"Donalbain…Miroku"

"Duncan…Suikotsu"

"Macduff…Hojo"

"Lennox…Shippo"

"Ross…Jakotsu"

"Menteith…Jordan"

"Angus…Mukotsu"

"Lady Macduff…Rin"

"Fleance…Onigumo"

The teacher went on giving out parts to the class.

"Lady Macbeth…Kagome"

"Macbeth himself… I don't know, Renkotsu or InuYasha?"

Both InuYasha and Renkotsu looked up, both wanted to be Macbeth when they found Kagome was to play the female lead.

"I'll do it," said a stoic voice from the door. The whole class looked up to see Sesshoumaru walk in. Kagome blushed.

"Are you supposed to be in this class?" the teacher asked.

"I am now," Sesshoumaru replied, giving her his schedule, "the office told me that I needed A.P. English for some reason or another."

Nodding, "Okay well Sesshoumaru will be Macbeth." InuYasha growled, especially since he would play Seton, Macbeths armor bearer. Renkotsu was to play Siward.

Sitting down in front of Kagome, Sesshoumaru just looked forward not paying attention to anything.

"Okay class," the teacher said, "the hour is up so we will start reading lines tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and got up to go to their fourth period. Kagome was so glad she could get away from InuYasha now, he kept looking from his brother to her and back again and it was making her nervous.

888888888888888888888

When fifth period came around, Kagome was glad to be able to hide in a corner and hopefully not be seen.

Boy was she wrong.

"Kagome are you hiding from someone?" came Sesshoumaru's voice.

"No," she said moving out of her corner, "I was reflecting on today. What would make you think I'm hiding?"

"The fact that you are hiding under a enlarger booth is reason enough," he stated. Laughing Kagome went over to the large table in the center of the room and picked up a piece of paper and cut it into small portions. Moving back to her enlarger she placed the paper in the easel and turned on the machine. Adjusting the time to 10 seconds, Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru.

"If you want, you can use my darkroom today," she said taking the paper over to the first developing tray (Mr. Fujimoto put the chemicals from left to right), "I'm going to be taking pictures of a couple of friends for a scrapbook their doing of each other and need couple shots, then I'm stuck working with your brother on two projects. I'll be in my lighting studio all day."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I might make a appearance but I have work from other assignments."

"Okay," she said trying to mask her disappointment, "that's cool."

By the end of the period, Renkotsu was ready to scream. Every time he tried to talk to Kagome, something would come up that got in the way. He was getting very frustrated, and by the time class was over, Kagome had left early. Something about needing to talk to her next teacher before class. _I guess I could email her or something, _he thought to himself, _she's never on the internet though._

888888888888888888888

When the day was finally over, Kagome went home to start her homework before Sango and Bankotsu came over. She figured she had a hour or so, then they would be there.

"Kagome," he mother called from downstairs, "what are your plans for this afternoon?"

"I'm supposed to help Sango and Bankotsu with some portraits they want and then InuYasha is coming over to work on the projects we have for first and second period," she told her mother as she walked into the kitchen.

"DAD?"


	6. Remembering

**a.n. I'm going a little faster on this than I thought. I know I'm only on like the sixth chapter and all, but I'm going slow down soon. Hope you've liked this story. I've had so much fun writing it. Thank you all for the reviews I've gotten!**

**Last Time**

"Kagome," he mother called from downstairs, "what are your plans for this afternoon?"

"I'm supposed to help Sango and Bankotsu with some portraits they want and then InuYasha is coming over to work on the projects we have for first and second period," she told her mother as she walked into the kitchen.

"DAD?"

**Now**

Sango and Bankotsu arrived at Kagome's early, they hadn't really paid any attention to the time, so they just left when they felt it was five.

"Kagome?" Sango called as her and her boyfriend walked towards the house.

"Hey Sango," said Kagome's mom, "Hi Bankotsu. You're here for Kagome to do your pictures right?"

"Yeah," Sango replied. "Is she ready?"

"Yes and no," Dai said as the let the teens in. "She's downstairs, why don't you guys go find her." Sango and Bankotsu went downstairs. They were confused about why her mother wanted them to go 'find' Kagome. But laughed when they saw who she was with.

"Hi Mr. Higurashi," Sango said when they entered the darkroom.

"Hello Sango," the older man said, "it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Yup," she said smiling as she walked over to her friend, "what brings you to Kyoto?"

"Can't a man visit his children?" he asked looking at Kagome.

"No dad," she replied as she headed to the door, "you cant because you never want to. C'mon you guys, we have work to do." Kagome's father visibly looked hurt. He hated when his daughter got this way, but she was right. He never visited, only when he needed her to make a appearance for something or to cancel her and her brothers plans to visit him.

"Kagome don't you think you were being a little tough on him" Sango asked as she and Bankotsu sat down for their pictures.

"Not at all," Kagome said setting up the camera. "He only wants something, I don't know what yet, but I'm not going to give in like always." Sango and Bankotsu shared a look, and decided not to speak anymore of what is going on.

"Okay," Bankotsu said smiling as he hugged his girlfriend who was sitting right next to him, "how shall we look for you?"

Kagome pondered this for a bit, "Why don't you stay like that, but Sango instead of facing Bank, turn around and lean into him."

Her friend complied and soon they were on their way. Kagome had set up a great background for them, it was so simple yet it was perfect. The table the couple was sitting on looked like a bench made of concrete, and set on the black tarp that had specs of glitter on it, there was a perfect focus on the couple.

"Thank god niether of you wore black," she joked before pulling a light gray tarp down in place of the black one. "Okay both of you stand up for a minute…" yet again the couple did everything Kagome told them to and soon enough they were sitting on a lavender silk cloth over the bench.

An hour later, they were done.

"You two are perfect models," she said her bad mood now gone.

"Thank you," they said.

"You know," Bankotsu said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I might have to fight you this year."

Kagome blushed. The two of them were always rivals in photography, but Kagome had gone to a session this summer in Tokyo to improve her techniques. Bankotsu would've gone, but he chose to stay back with Sango and spend the summer with her.

"Okay," Kagome said with a smile. "I've got two of everything. There is one copy of everything here on the digital, and then the film. I'll start playing with it in a day or two but I've got InuYasha coming over here soon too."

"What's he coming over for?" Sango asked raising a eyebrow.

"We're working on a couple of projects together," Kagome defended herself, "we have two classes together and the teacher placed us to work together. I don't know why either, she was putting teams based on last name, his is far from mine."

Sango smiled, she had a idea that maybe InuYasha told the teacher he wanted to work with Kagome to try and get back into her good graces.

"Okay," sango said taking Bankotsu's hand, "we're gonna go… work too."

Kagome laughed, "remember I'm to young to be a aunt so do be careful."  
"I should've told you the same thing," Sango said, but soon realized that was a mistake.

"Thank's Sango," Kagome said flatly, "god knows that I don't think about that every day."

"Kagome I'm sorry," Sango said, "it just slipped out."

"It's okay," Kagome told her, "I know I wasn't careful. In more than one way."

"Kouga still doesn't know the truth then?"

"No," Kagome said sadly, "I told him it was a false alarm. He couldn't even sense it." Hugging her best friend, Sango couldn't say anything.

"What doesn't Kouga know?" came InuYasha's voice from the door.

"Nothing," Kagome lied as she turned around, "Okay you two. I'll call when I've got the prints made up on your pictures." Sango and Bankotsu said their goodbyes and left Kagome to her work.

"Sit down InuYasha," she said motioning to the table after she took the cloth and the backdrops down, "just sit like you would when you're thinking."

InuYasha did as he was told and watched Kagome as she grabbed a 8" x 10" board and a piece of charcoal from a box.

"Okay," she said, "just sit still and try not to move your head much if you're going to talk."

"Right," he said looking Kagome in the eye. "So what were you three talking about before I got here?"

"I already told you," she said as she drew the light's behind him, then the table, and finally starting on him, "it's nothing. You weren't here, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he said, "there is very little I don't understand."

"You just wouldn't," she said as she gently shaded the gray onto his pants, "it was a while back. Just some stuff that I try to forget."

"Well the best way to get over it is to talk," InuYasha pushed, "it makes most people feel better."

"It doesn't make me feel better," she said, "I get worse. Can we just drop it please, lets try something different."

"Okay," he said his entire facial expression changing from calm to angry, "we'll drop it."

"Good." For the next 45 minutes the two just sat in silence as Kagome continued her portrait.

"Done finally," she said with a smile, "wanna see?" InuYasha shrugged and walked over behind the girl, gasping at what he saw. Kagome drew him perfectly, she adjusted him in the portrait from how he was just sitting on the bench to where he was sitting with one leg up his arm circling it.

"It's really good," he said looking at the picture.

"Thanks," Kagome said smiling, "glad you like it. When we're done you can have it if you want."

"I don't think so," he said, "my brothers give me enough shit about being conceited, this will make it worse."

Kagome laughed, "I guess I could submit it to a contest and see what I get for it." InuYasha was surprised by that comment, what did she mean what she'd get for it?

Later that night, Kagomes was in her room getting ready for bed her mind wandered to her conversation with Sango.

"I wonder what Kouga would do if he knew the truth?" she asked herself.

**2 years ago**

"Well Ms. Higurashi, I don't know how your family will take this," the doctor started as he looked at the young girl in front of him, "your pregnant."

"Is it real?" she asked, "because my boyfriends a demon and he said that I don't 'smell' pregnant."

"It's the real deal," the doctor said, "your about two months along already."

"I can't deal with this," Kagome told herself, "my mom will throw a fit. I'm gonna have to move in with my father!"

Kagome was still spazzing out when she got out to Kouga's car.

"So?" he asked putting a arm around Kagome's shoulders as she started to calm down.

"He has to do more tests," she said. "He said it's quite possible, but I don't remember a time we weren't safe. Can you?"

Kouga shook his head, "No. I always remembered… SHIT!"

"What?" she asked looking at him, "did you remember something?"

"Yeah," he said looking her in the eye. "The day I got this car. Remember? My parents were out of town and we 'celebrated' and got really drunk."

"Damn," she said mainly to herself. "I'm going to have to move with my father when mom finds out."

"No your not," Kouga said, "your mine. I'm not letting go that easily."

Kagome giggled as she snuggled up closer to him, "I hope so."

**End Flashback**

"I fell down the stairs a week later," she said to herself as a single tear fell to her leg. The doctor told her that the trauma from the fall was enough to kill the fetus, so she just told Kouga that she wasn't. Not long after the fall, and the miscarriage Kagome was diagnosed with a pretty heavy depression. She had to tell her mother; surprisingly enough she didn't yell at Kagome for being irresponsible, she just told Kagome that she didn't want anything like that to surprise her for a very long time.

Finally Kagome fell into a fitful sleep, full of dreams of years past and specific half demons who wouldn't just leave her alone.


	7. First Times All Around

**A.N. I'm probably going to re-write this chapter. Tell me what you think**

**p.s. if you get mad over some of the events don't go getting upset, this is all that occured in a wierd dream of mine**

0000000000000000000

When Kagome woke up the next morning she was more than excited to get out of her house. Her mother had insisted that he father stay with them, and unfortunately that meant getting a ride from him to school. It turned out that he wasn't there to visit his family, but he was there for a business trip. Kagome was still unsure of how mad she was, until she saw InuYasha leaving for school at the same time she planned on ditching her dad.

"Hey InuYasha," she said walking over to his yard, "could I ask a favor?"

"You want a ride to school to avoid your dad right?" he asked with a grin as he got in the car, "don't worry about it. Hop in and hold on."

15 minutes later

"I don't think I've ever actually been scared of a car before!" Kagome said as she got out of InuYasha's Mustang.

"Well," he said with a grin, "I'm gonna have to get you used to scary rides then aren't I?"

"NO!" she exclaimed as they walked up to the main building.

"Well then I guess you get to ride with your dad to school the entire time he's here then," InuYasha said smugly leaning against the locker by Kagome's.

"If your offering to bring me in the mornings I accept," she said, "but you better not kill me. I will haunt your sorry ass if you do."

InuYasha pretended to cower in fear, "of course almighty Kagome. I promise to try to be scared of your specter!"

"God can't you be adult for a minute?" she asked heading to their first period class.

"Nope," he said with a grin sitting down next to her, "if I acted like a adult then I couldn't bother you now could I?"

Kagome groaned and put her head on her desk. _Can the day be over already?_

(a.n. I don't want to write in a whole day, but this conversation was just thought up right now!)

At home

"Kagome please actually do some kind of pose," InuYasha whined as he sat in front of Kagome with his canvas and charcoal in hand ready to finish the art project.

"I don't know how to pose," she shot back, "I don't do this kind of thing often."  
"Okay," he said getting up, "how to do this?(talking mostly to himself now) Well I've gotta put myself in your shoes I guess."

Walking up to the table Kagome was on, InuYasha crawled on it and sat behind her.

"Leave your legs curled behind you," he instructed, "but lean down on your arms more."

"Huh?" she asked turning around to look at him. "I don't get it."

"Alright, form yourself against me," he instructed. "I'm going to put my knees behind yours, and then I want you to scoot back against me."

Kagome did as she was told, and they were basically spooning, when he picked up her arm and placed her elbow on the table, "now lean on your hand."

Kagome leaned on her hand, and she gasped when InuYasha leaned over her, "Don't get all jittery. This is the only way I can pose people, I'm just going to move your other arm."

Nodding Kagome waited for InuYasha to stop moving her around and sat there as he drew her. He didn't work as slow as Kagome had. She didn't finish his portrait for 45 minutes. InuYasha had the entire thing done in 25.

"Wow," she said as he shaded her jeans, "that's pretty good. All that posing and you only got me down to my knee?"

"No," he said with a smile, "I got part of your calf too. See, you can see where your legs were bent."

Kagome giggled, "alright you win. If you want you can go outside I'm just going to turn off these lights and then we'll be done for the day."

InuYasha nodded and went outside. But not two minutes later Kagome thought she smelled something burning and quickly she turned out her last light and ran outside.

"InuYasha are you alright," she asked running out of her little studio, "I thought I smelled smoke."

"You do," came his voice. When she looked around she saw him sitting against the wall of the shed, he was smoking a cigarette.

"Why didn't you tell me this was what your doing?" she asked, "you scared me with the smell of smoke."

"I'm sorry," he said as she sat down next to him, "I figured it would take you longer, and I sure as hell didn't think you could smell this."

"No," she said smiling, "I'm pretty fast with putting lights out."

He laughed, "remind me not to get in a physical fight with you then."

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome said quietly.

"You just did," InuYasha said laughing.

"No well can I ask you two more questions," she said making herself more clear.

"Shoot," he said taking a drag out of his cigarette.

"Can I try one of those?" Kagome said simply pointing to the cigarette currently placed between InuYasha's lips.

"Um…" he said letting the smoke filter out with the syllable, "I don't know. You might cough up a lung. I know I did."

"Please?" she begged not noticing that her hand landed pretty high on his thigh.

"Okay," he said pulling the pack out of his pocket, "but if you cough up a lung or worse it's your fault."

"Okay," she said taking the stick from InuYasha, "now what?"

"Okay," he started. "First put it in your mouth. Now I'm going to put the flame up to the end," he explains as he pulls out his Zippo lighter and flicks it on his leg, "now see how the flame is lighting the end… breath in but don't inhale."

Kagome did as she was told, and didn't inhale, allowing the nicotine to enter her mouth.

"Good," he said smiling, "let it out now, you don't have to keep it in there all day." Kagome smiled as she watched InuYasha take a long drag out of his own cigarette, "how come you inhale?"

"I've been smoking since we moved," he explained, "you can smoke more of that, but be careful if you try to inhale it. Take in small amounts of the smoke at a time, it hurts if you don't."

Kagome smiled and took a drag out of her cigarette, inhaling a small amount and "okay just hold it a second," and then letting it out.

InuYasha smiled, he knew it probably wasn't a good idea to let Kagome smoke but she probably wouldn't do it again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," InuYasha said as he put his cigarette out in the grass, "but that's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You smoking, inhaling and not practically dying," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I've gotta take a picture of this and show Miroku."

Kagome smiled as she brought it back up to her mouth and took another drag just as InuYasha took the picture.  
"When my brother started smoking he almost threw up," he laughed, "your taking it like a pro."

Kagome grinned.

"InuYasha," she said quietly looking at the cigarette in her hand, "why did you start smoking?"

"Uh…" he said as he shut his phone after sending a picture message to Miroku. "I started about two weeks after we moved. I paid some older guy to buy me a carton, and I taught myself. My parents didn't really notice, so I would smoke every time you came into my mind. Which was a lot. I guess I couldn't get over just leaving my best friend, and I used this as a way to get you out of my mind."

Kagome nodded before putting her cigarette out. She didn't think it was a good reason, and now she knew what it was like to smoke and wouldn't do it again.

Beep Beep InuYasha's cell phone rang, "It's Miroku."

Kagome nodded.  
"He agrees with me," InuYasha laughed putting the phone away, "that was the cutest thing."

"I'm glad I got that out of my system," Kagome said with a smile, "I wont do it again either." InuYasha laughed, and before he could pay attention to his own actions, he leaned forward and gently kissed her.

Kagome didn't register at first, but then she leaned into InuYasha and gently kissed him back. _I like this._ she thought to herself as InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome gasped, sort of, when InuYasha set himself up more so that he could deepen the kiss, but things were stopped a little short when they heard a throat being cleared.

"I wanted to see how Kagome was going with her first smoke," Miroku said, "but clearly I missed that."

Kagome blushed and gently pulled herself away from InuYasha, "I'll see you guys later. I've got to work on the pictures for Bankotsu and Sango."

Just like that she got up and walked back towards the house before disappearing down the stairs that led to her darkroom door.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Sango I don't know what happened," Kagome said as she put her picture in the chemical. "One minute we're talking, and the next minute we're kissing."

"_Kagome that's great though," _Sango said on the other line, _"besides. Hojo never called you after your date, and you and Kouga are done for good right?"_

"Yeah," Kagome sighed as she started the next picture, "Kouga is spending time with Ayame, and I don't know what's going on with Hojo. But, from what I've heard from Sesshoumaru InuYasha has a girlfriend back in Tokyo. One that he's totally in love with."

"_Well he must not love her that much,"_ Sango replied, _"especially if he's here kissing you. Kagome if he hurts you I'll kill him."_

"I know," Kagome laughed, "but I'm not going to let him hurt me."

"_I'm glad," _Sango said, _"but I've gotta go. My brother's hungry."_

"Alright," Kagome said, "I'm almost done with the developing, I've just got to scan these and then start with the computer."

"_You work to fast," _Sango said laughing. _"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"_

"Bye," Kagome said before setting her phone down.

She really did work too fast, but she was almost done. For Kagome the developing the pictures was the easy part. It was the actual editing and combining she was going to start.

888888888888888888

"Miroku leave me alone already," InuYasha said as they went downstairs to eat.

"Why?" the other boy asked, "It was a simple enough question. Are you going to tell Kikyo what's going on?"

"I don't know," InuYasha said as he pulled a bag of ramen out of the cabinet and put it by the stove, "I haven't been able to talk to her lately. She said she's been busy."

Miroku nodded, he figured InuYasha's girlfriend was cheating on him. AGAIN. InuYasha knew that she cheated on him before, but took her back anyway. He said he loves her, so he gave her a second chance…and a third chance. Just recently InuYasha told Kikyo that even though he cared for her if she did it again it was over.  
"I see," Miroku said sitting down at the table. "You don't think she's at it again do you?"

"I don't know," InuYasha said. "If she is, then it's over. That's why I've been trying to call her as much as possible. She would also get pissy about Kagome, Kikyo hates when I hang out with girls for some reason."

"Maybe because she thinks you'll sleep with another girl besides her," Miroku put in, "you wouldn't would you?"

"No," InuYasha said as he poured his noodles into a bowl and sat down, "I don't do that shit. Kissing Kagome was the first time I've ever cheated on a girl."

Miroku wasn't surprised. InuYasha acted like a player, especially at their new school. But he wasn't, he just liked to flirt.

"Why don't you ask Kagome out?" he asked sincerely, "I mean it can't hurt."

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "but I'd have to break up with Kikyo. I want to make sure about things with her."

Just as InuYasha said that, his cell alert for his instant messenger went off. He grinned at his brother before going upstairs to turn on his computer. When he got upstairs, InuYasha immediately signed on to his instant messenger.

_PerfectMiko: Hey Yash_

_**StrongestHanou:Hi Kikyo, what's up?**_

_PerfectMiko: Nothing, I just wanted to see how things are with you_

_**StrongestHanou: it's okay down here. Miroku's a pain as usual, and Sesshoumaru's seemed to made a girlfriend.**_

_PerfectMiko: I'm not surprised, he went through them like crazy down here._

_**StrongestHanou: yeah. She's okay too, at first I thought he liked the neighbor girl**_

_PerfectMiko: really? Why did he spend a lot of time with her?_

_**StrongestHanou: yeah. He has a class with her, and the other day he went over to her house and stayed there for quite a while. Even though they did actual work. I was surprised.**_

_PerfectMiko: is she pretty?_

_**StrongestHanou: yeah, I guess**_

_PerfectMiko: lol. Yash?_

_**StrongestHanou: Yeah?**_

_PerfectMiko: You know I love you right?_

_**StrongestHanou: yeah…**_

_PerfectMiko: maybe we should take a small break. One of the things is because your so far away. _

_PerfectMiko:I fell maybe both of us might find someone else, at least until we see each other again. _

_**StrongestHanou: right. You're messing around with that Onigumo guy again aren't you?**_

_PerfectMiko: I'm sorry, I just don't want to hurt you again._

_**StrongestHanou: right. Fine Kikyo, but we're done this time. I've gotta gol **_

InuYasha signed off and decided that he needed to walk somewhere.

**A.N. Before you get mad about the smoking thing, I just wanted to put it in there. Like I said earlier this ENTIRE thing came to me in a dream, actually some of it from that was cut out, but I'm definitely not going to put Kagome smoking more than this. Review**


	8. Drunken Kisses Lead To Fights

**A.N. This chapter is a little bit weird. I hope you like it. The rating for the story has changed just the slightest due to content, if you aren't mature enough to read what come's next; then don't read it. **

--------------------------------------------

Kagome was surprised at how much she got done in one night. True she scanned in one black and white picture and then moved certain aspects of the same picture that was taken in digital over to the photograph. But the picture came out different than she expected it to. It came out better. After spending hours moving eye color, hair color, jeans, a t-shirt, a rose, and Sango's lips over to the black and white image, Kagome finished in about 3 hours.

"Finally," she said stretching. "I've got the first one done!"

--------------------------------------------

InuYasha was still upset about the break up with Kikyo. They had been seeing each other for two years. He loved her, even though she cheated on him twice with the same guy, he still couldn't bear to give up. This time he was done though.

"I wonder if dad has anything stashed away here?" he asked himself as he went back into the house after his walk. Finding what he was looking for (Bacardi 151), InuYasha went back up to his room.

"Might as well make this one to Kikyo," he muttered taking a shot strait from the bottle.

**20 minutes later**

InuYasha saw Kagome stand up from her computer and stretch. _I wonder what she's doing up so late_ he thought. _I should go keep her company.__**Not a good idea. You're drunk off your ass.**__ All the better for a party._

Sneaking across the tree that separated their yards, InuYasha continued to watch Kagome after she sat in her seat and pulled two pictures up onto the Photoshop program. He couldn't help but notice how she was dressed, and that just seemed to edge her closer. Kagome never struck InuYasha as one to run around in short shorts and a tank top. _Who cares, I'm not going over here to talk. _

--------------------------------------------

Kagome had just scanned another picture onto her computer and pulled up the digital copy when she felt someone hug her to them.

"What are you over here at this hour?" she asked not tearing her eyes away from the computer, figuring the person was Kouga.

She gasped when she noticed her hair being moved away from her shoulders and felt someone gently run their lips over the skin of her pulse. Unconsciously leaning into the person, she moaned inwardly when they brought their lips to meet hers; her eyes shutting almost instantly. _This isn't Kouga, _she thought to herself, her eyes snapping open to reveal InuYasha. Not sure why, but Kagome kissed the boy back, allowing him to pull her from the chair to the floor on top of him.

Kagome was taken aback when he quickly rolled her over to cover her body with his where he continued his assault on her neck. She loved the way it felt when InuYasha kissed her, but when he brought his lips back to hers she tasted alcohol on his breath.

"InuYasha you're drunk aren't you?" she asked tearing away from the kiss.

"No!" he said startled, "what would make you think that?"

Kagome groaned when he tried to pull her in for another kiss, "yes you are."

"No," he said smiling. She could see it in his eyes, hunger… no lust and it scared her.

"InuYasha you are drunk," she stated now getting angry, "please get off me!"

"C'mon Kagome," he said kissing her neck again, "a minute ago you were enjoying this as much as I am."

"A minute ago I didn't know you were drunk," she said pushing at his chest again. "Please InuYasha, get off me. I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me," he said sounding like those words sobered him up, "no one but that bitch can hurt me."

Kagome stared at the boy sitting in front of her, "InuYasha what happened?"

"Nothing," he said getting up. "I don't know why I came over here in the first place. You look just like her, that's probably why. Nah, I'm wasting my time."

As he got up to leave, Kagome grabbed his hand. She didn't want him upset, but he worried her.

"Let go of me," he said not looking at her.

"No."

"Kagome let go of me," he said again.

"No," she said stubbornly, "not until you tell me what's going on."

"I'm not telling you anything," he said pulling out of her grasp. "It was a mistake for me to come over here in the first place."

"So what?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, "you come over here to try and get over what happened?"

InuYasha could here the hurt in her tone, "I see. You thought because I look like your girlfriend that if you came over here and started kissing me I would just let you take advantage of it?"

"Kagome," he started turning around to face her, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No," she said looking up at him, "go. You said so yourself. It was a mistake for you to come over here. So don't worry about coming over here again."

"Fine," he said walking towards the window, "I wont. I don't know why your mad. You've got nothing to be pissed at anyway."

"I don't have anything to be mad at?" she asked marching over to him, "you come into my room. You try to take advantage of me, and you get mad at me when I don't let you! I have every right to be mad at you!"

"No you don't," he said moving closer to her, "you didn't get dumped because your girlfriend is cheating on you again. Your just mad over a kiss that meant nothing. You can't even begin to know what the meaning hurt is."

Kagome was stunned, _nothing? It meant nothing?_

"Well if it meant nothing then don't come back here. I'll tell the teacher to switch our groups. You can work with Yura, I'll work with… I don't know who her partner is in history, but I'm sure it's better than you, at least you don't have to work with a girl that means nothing." Kagome was really angry by this point. He had no right to tell her that, "And don't you ever tell me I don't know what hurt is. You've not been through my life, you don't know a damn thing about being hurt."

"What?" he asked, "Kagome…"

"No," she said looking up at him, tears rolling down her face, "I don't want to hear it."

InuYasha moved towards her, tried to hug her. Tell her he was sorry, but he didn't get very far. Kagome slapped him with all she had, "I want you out of here now."

InuYasha didn't have to be told again, he left without a word. He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he knew it was bad.

"I'm sorry," he said as he shut his window and watched Kagome pull her curtains shut.

--------------------------------------------

The next day at school Kagome was still mad. She agreed to get a ride to school with her father who was going in that direction, and left her house before InuYasha had left his.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked when she walked up to Kagomes locker.

"No," she answered, "I keep thinking about… you know. With Kouga."

Sango nodded, "It was around this time wasn't it?"

"If this has anything to do with what I said yesterday I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "It's not that. I just I had a dream about the day I found out I lost it."

Sango nodded, "are you going to ever tell Kouga the truth?"

"No," Kagome said truthfully, "he'd get mad. And besides, he's engaged. He can have babies with Ayame."

"Well let's go to class," Sango said pulling Kagome to her first period class, "have you told InuYasha?"

"Told InuYasha what?"

"Speak of the devil," Kagome said sarcastically before walking into class. "I'll see you later Sango."

"Bye," her friend said before walking away.

"Kagome," InuYasha said following her into the classroom, "look, I uh… I mean… what I'm trying to say is…"

"InuYasha don't worry about it," she said looking at the boy who was sitting next to her, "I know you didn't mean anything you said last night. I'm okay now."

InuYasha was relieved, "does that mean you're not going to try and have our groups switched? I don't want to work with Yura, she really creeps me out."

Kagome just laughed, she didn't expect InuYasha to actually admit being scared of anything. But there's a first for everything.

"No I wont ask to switch groups," she laughed, "just don't sneak into my room drunk again."

InuYasha paled slightly, "I'm really sorry about that." was the last thing he said to her all hour after the other student's started to fill into the room.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome was glad for sixth period to come, she needed to get her mind off the night before with InuYasha. But she knew talking to his brother would just make it worse, so she settled for Ayame.

"Hey," Kagome said smiling at the other girl as they entered the darkroom.

"Hi Kagome," Ayame replied looking at the girl suspiciously, "what's up?"

"Nothing," Kagome said smiling, "I just realized we don't know each other very well and I like to know people."

Ayame smiled, she always thought Kagome had a problem with her, especially after her and Kouga broke up. She was glad that the girl wanted to be friends.

"Okay," she said.

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed dragging the girl to the farthest corner or the room, "lets talk over here."

"Okay," Ayame said allowing herself to get dragged away, "what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," Kagome said looking around, "girl to girl."

Ayame giggled, they were the only two girls in the class. But before Kagome could ask her question Hojo walked up.

"Hi Kagome," he said walking up to the girls, "I wanted to ask you something. But I see your busy, I'll call you tonight?"

"Umm… okay," she said smiling up at the boy.

"Great," he replied, before Kagome could even reply he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ayame was stunned, so was the rest of the class. No one saw that coming, not even Kagome.

**A.N. YAY! This Chapters done! I know it's supposed to be Inu/Kag, but I'm gonna string it along for now. Hold out on the whole thing until later. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Discussions

**A.N. I'm back. Updating like crazy too, I know, it's fun though. Anyway, thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story, you all rock! I don't own InuYasha, if I did, it would probably suck… actually it would be worse than suck. Anyway! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Kagome was still confused when she started walking home. _Did Hojo really kiss me? Maybe I was dreaming, whatever it was I don't think it's good. _While lost in her own little world, Kagome failed to notice the car that was driving very slowly right next to her. _I could have imagined it. Why does this happen the second InuYasha comes back into my life?_

"Hey Kagome you want a ride home?" she heard a voice ask her, not sure who it was she turned around and saw InuYasha.

"Um… sure," she said walking over to the other side of the car, "thanks."

"No problem," he said with a smile as she buckled herself in, "you live right next door. It's easier to just get a ride." Kagome smiled at this, she knew it was the truth but she wasn't sure if she would wait for InuYasha after school, he had so many girls following him around all the time she figured it would take him all day just to get to the car.

"So," InuYasha said trying to strike up conversation, "my brother tells me that Hojo guy kissed you today."

"Um…" Kagome stammered, "well you see…"

"I figured you guys were dating," he said not taking his eyes off the road, "but after what happened the past couple of days I thought maybe you were going to stay single. I guess wishful thinking gets a guy no where."

Kagome just stared at the boy, "what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he said still looking strait ahead, "we kissed. Three times, and I thought maybe you… well… ugh! I thought you liked me."

"Oh InuYasha," Kagome said smiling, "I'm sorry I had no clue you felt like that."

"Felt like what?" he asked, finally looking at her, "I just thought you liked me that's all. I don't have any feelings for you but as a friend."

"Oh, I see," Kagome said looking down. "Well I guess it's good that I planned on going out with Hojo again."

"YOU WHAT!" InuYasha screamed, the car swerved with his anger.

"PAY ATTENTION TO THE DAMN ROAD!" Kagome screamed when they almost hit a car.

"You planned on going out with that guy again?" InuYasha asked more calmly, but still furious.

"Yeah," she replied, "why shouldn't I? You said you don't like me, and well… a girl can only wait around so long. And I'm not patient enough to wait for you InuYasha." It would be a understatement to say InuYasha was stunned. He didn't say anything or look at Kagome until he dropped her off at the shrine.

"If you want I can give you a ride to school tomorrow," he said not looking at her.

"Thanks," she said before getting out of the car and walking up the shrine steps and disappearing into the house.

"Kagome," her mother asked when the girl walked into the house, "are you alright? Your face is very red."

"Oh," the girl said looking in the mirror, "I'm fine mom. It's just really hot."

"Okay," her mother said walking into the kitchen. "Your father wanted me to tell you that he had to go back home sooner than he thought. Your step-brother got hurt again and is in the hospital."

"Is he alright?" Kagome asked sitting down at the table. She liked her step siblings, and her stepmother, she just wasn't her fathers biggest fan.  
"He'll be okay," Dai said smiling, "he broke his other leg skateboarding."

Kagome grinned, her younger brothers thought they all were going to be sports legends and were always getting hurt. Thankfully Souta wanted to be a famous soccer player and only got hurt every once in a while, her two stepbrothers were in and out of the hospital in turns.

"Well, at least he's practicing for when he'll get famous," Kagome joked. "Did dad say if he wanted me and Souta to come down for China's new years?"

"He want's you guys to," her mother said with a mischievous grin on her face, "but you guys aren't going to China this year."

"What?" Kagome asked, "why? Doesn't dad still live in Beijing?"

"He does," her mother replied as she stirred the noodles she was boiling, "but they're leaving Major Asia this new year. He said something about wanting to try a new area. I guess he likes New York."

"Isn't that in America?" Kagome asked. Her mother nodded. "OH MY GOODNESS! I'M GOING TO NEW YORK! THEY HAVE ALL THOSE FAMOUS SHOPS… AND PLAYS!" As Kagome was dancing around, yelling 'I'm going to New York' at the top of her lungs, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Kagome?" came Hojo's voice.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Hi," he said, "this is Hojo. Am I interrupting something? You sound out of breath."

"OH! No," Kagome said laughing, "I was just… well let's say I got my daily exercise right now."

"Oh… okay," he said hesitantly. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said grinning, "how are you?"

"I'm okay. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me again?" he asked, much calmer than the last time he asked Kagome out over the phone.

"That sounds great," Kagome said, pulling the cat up into her lap. "What time?"

"I can pick you up at seven on Friday if that's okay?" he asked.

"Seven Friday's great," Kagome replied smiling.

"Great!" Hojo said enthusiastically. "See you then."

"See ya," Kagome giggled before hanging up.

"BUYO I HAVE ANOTHER DATE!" she said lifting the fat cat up in the air and twirling him around in the air.

"Kagome calm down," her mother said walking into the living room. "I have Izayoi over and you are very loud."

"Oh," Kagome said putting the dizzy cat on the ground, "sorry momma."

"It's fine," the older woman said, "come join us. We're having tea."

"Okay."

--------------------------------

"Your telling me that you told a beautiful girl that you like you don't like her to make her angry, and then got mad when she said she was going to go on a date with another guy?" Miroku asked InuYasha who was still angry about his conversation with Kagome.

"Yes, and for the third time yes," InuYasha grumbled as he pulled a cigarette from the box. "I just thought I would make her a little pissed, not mad enough to say she wants to date another guy."

"Maybe if you just told her the truth," came Sesshoumaru's voice from the doorway. "InuYasha, Kagome likes you. And you like her, I'm guessing or you wouldn't sneak into her room in the middle of the night drunk."

"You did what?" Miroku asked, clearly impressed.

"Like fluffy said," InuYasha defended himself, "I was drunk. She looked like Kikyo. Simple mistake."

"Right," Sesshoumaru said with a actual smile on his face, "that's why you got pissed in English when the teacher made me and Kagome run our lines in front of the hole class then."

"I wasn't pissed," InuYasha said, "I was tired of Yura staring at me the whole period."

"Right," the two older brothers said.

"Well InuYasha, Miroku," Sesshoumaru said, "I'm off to my date with Rin."

After Sesshoumaru left InuYasha was still shaking his head.

"I'm surprised he's dating a girl Kagome's age," Miroku said.

"She's better than that bitch Kagura," InuYasha stated. "I agree with you though, the girl has a tendency of acting like a child. She's in my fourth period class."

"Yeah," Miroku said looking at where their older brother had just been standing, "she gets too hyper. How's he deal with her?"

"I don't know," InuYasha said sniggering, "but if she winds up dead we'll know why."

Miroku nodded, Sesshoumaru was bound to get angry with the girl, "what really bothers me is that she's human. Fluffy hate's humans."

"Well hey," Miroku said smiling, "lets go do something. There's something to do anywhere we go."

InuYasha nodded and they went outside to the car.

"Where are we goin genius?" InuYasha asked as they drove down the road.

"I don't know," Miroku said pathetically, "you know the place better than I do."

"Because I've lived here my hole life," InuYasha replied sarcastically before making a sharp right. "We'll go to the mall. They've got food."

Miroku chuckled, only InuYasha could push everything to the side for the chance at food.

--------------------------------

"So Kagome," Izayoi said grinning at the girl, "is there anything going on between you and my son?"

"I… um… no Mrs. Takahashi!" Kagome exclaimed, "InuYasha and I are just friends." The woman looked a little down after that.

"Oh," she said frowning, "okay. Well I think that's good. You didn't seem to happy to see him the other night."

"I was just upset about when you guys moved," Kagome said, "I promised myself I wouldn't let him get away with doing what he did if I ever saw him again. And I did." Izayoi just nodded, _Damn! I was hoping to get some grandkids out of those two._

"Kagome's sort of seeing another boy," Dai said sitting next to her daughter, "but I don't think either of them are serious at all!" she quickly added noticing the sad look on her friends face.

"What makes you think I'm not serious?" Kagome asked looking at her mother. "I like this boy very much, and I think he likes me."

"Of course he does dear," Dai said not really paying attention, "but I don't see why you don't date a nice boy like InuYasha."

"Because InuYasha doesn't want to date me," Kagome said getting up. "If you'll excuse me, I've got work to finish for Sango. It was nice seeing you Mrs. Takahashi."

And Kagome left, very angry with her mother.

--------------------------------

"Calm down Kagome," Sango said soothingly to her friend who was currently working a rut in the dirt.

"Calm down!" Kagome exclaimed as she plopped down on the dirt. "My mother and her best friend are conspiring against me and I know it. They used to do the same thing to InuYasha and I when we were kids; always talking about how we were going to get married and shit! It was bad."

Sango started laughing… hard. "They talked about how you were what!"

"It's not funny," Kagome muttered as her friend fell over in laughter.

"No your right," Sango said sitting up with tears in her eyes. "IT'S HILARIOUS!"

"I thought you were my friend?" Kagome said, "and here you are making fun of me."

"I'm sorry Kagome," Sango said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just imagined a tiny version of you and InuYasha dressed up in wedding clothes walking down the isle. It's very cute."

"What ever," Kagome said laying down in the grass.

"Let's go to the mall," Sango said slapping Kagome's leg.

"Ouch!" Kagome said, "I'm wearing a skirt. That was bear leg."

"I know," Sango said, "you've got a red handprint! I marked you! You are now my property! And as such I command you to go to the mall with me!"

"Will it shut you up?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"Probably," Sango said jingling the car keys.

"Okay," Kagome said getting up. "Let me tell the devil and we can go."

Sango nodded and went to start her car.

--------------------------------

"InuYasha stop sulking," Miroku said looking back at his brother who had just fended off another girl who was trying to flirt with him.

"I'm not sulking," InuYasha said, "I'm tired."

"Whatever," Miroku said as they walked into the next store, "hey I think that's Kagome."

"Don't joke," InuYasha said as he went to look at CD's.

"No really," his brother said punching him in the arm to get his attention. What got InuYasha's attention wasn't his brother, but Kagome's scent. Then he heard her, she was laughing at something. When he looked around to find her, he saw the guy at the register flirting with Kagome and her friend Sango.

"So can I get your number?" the guy asked grinning at Kagome.

"I don't know," she said. "I've sort of got a boyfriend."

"I can show you a better time than that guy," the boy said taking her hand.

This bothered InuYasha, but clearly it bothered Kagome more. He had a idea.

"Hey babe," he said walking up behind Kagome putting his arm around her waist, "you ready to go?"

Startled, Kagome looked up and smiled, "Yeah. Just let me pay."

"Of course," the guy muttered under his breath, "she would be dating a demon." InuYasha grinned, he could have fun with this.

"Thank you," Kagome said breathing a sigh of relief when they were away from the store, "the guy seemed nice enough at first. SANGO SHUT UP!"

Her friend had started laughing the second InuYasha walked up, and was still going at it.

"I'm…so…Hahaha…that was just…" the girl tried to say, but she just kept giggling.

"Don't even think about it," Kagome said when Sango caught her breath.

The girl deflated, "take away my fun."

"Always," Kagome said grabbing her friends arm. "Thanks again InuYasha but we're going to… Victoria's Secret. See ya later."

InuYasha nodded and grabbed Miroku by the back of the shirt to keep him from following the girls.

"C'mon man!" he whined, "that place is covered in gorgeous women."

"So," InuYasha said walking towards the food court, "it's the last place you should be."

**A.N. I'm done with this chapter. I tried to make it long. It's the last one I'm going to write for a while. I'm gonna work more on 'Phoenix' and see if I can finish it up soon. Hope you liked it!**


	10. Sleeping Over

**A.N. The last chapter had been fun to write. I hope this one is just as fun. Hope you enjoy it!**

**------------------------------------  
**012345678987654321  
**------------------------------------**

"Kagome I can't believe you bought that," sango said laughing at the shirt Kagome was holding up.

"What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked, "I think it's funny." The shirt looked like a plain brown t-shirt from far away, but you get closer and it's got a squirrel holding a acorn that was smoking with the words 'bust a nut' written under the picture.

"Oh it's plenty funny," Sango said, "it'll be even funnier when you wear it around your mother."

Kagome grinned, she bought the shirt specifically to piss her mother off.

"Well if she doesn't like it she'll just have to deal with it," Kagome sniffed throwing the shirt into the laundry hamper to wash, "what do you think about this for my date with Hojo tomorrow?"

She pulled out a black skirt and a electric blue one shoulder top.

"It's great," Sango said, "he'll definitely like you if you wear it with these." She motioned to the black spike heels Kagome bought on impulse.

Kagome nodded, the outfit was bound to be a knockout. She was glad too.

"Well hey," Sango said, "I'm gonna get going. I'll see you later."

"Bye Sango," Kagome said getting up to walk her friend to the door.

**------------------------------------  
**012345678987654321  
**------------------------------------**

"Miroku how is it you manage to get a girls number by insulting her?" InuYasha asked as they walked into their house.

"I don't think it's insulting to ask a woman to bear my children," Miroku said smiling, "I find it a form of flattery."

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs to take a shower. _I don't know why,_ he thought to himself, _but I can't get Kagome out of my mind. I don't like her or anything__**No but it would be wicked sweet to have her here in the shower with us**__. Yeah… WAIT! NO!_

InuYasha continued to fight with himself for quite sometime until his shower was done with. When he got to his room to change into his pajamas, more like just a pair of basketball shorts, he saw Kagome walk into her room with a towel wrapped around her head. She was already fully dressed, but InuYasha noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Kagome are you alright?" he called across the way to her house.

"What?" she said looking around, "oh InuYasha, don't scare me like that."

Kagome went to sit on the sill to talk to InuYasha easier when he jumped across and landed right next to her.

"Why don't we sit on the roof or something?" he asked noticing how sad she looked, "we can just talk."

"That sounds nice," Kagome said smiling and standing up, before she could crawl out of her window InuYasha scooped her up and jumped onto the roof of her house. When they landed Kagome was still crying softly. InuYasha didn't understand why she was crying, she had been fine earlier.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked, moving her hair out of her eyes so he could look at her.

"It's nothing," she said faking a smile, "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Alright well if you want I can put you back inside," InuYasha said making it sound more like a question.

"No," she said scooting closer to him, "just stay out here with me a little longer." InuYasha nodded and wrapped his arm around Kagomes waist, not wanting her to fall. A half hour later, InuYasha noticed Kagome had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I guess I should get her inside," he said to himself. As he stood, with Kagome in his arms, he noticed she was still crying. He hadn't even noticed it when he was sitting right next to her.

When he got inside the house with Kagome, he was surprised that he was able to get her under the covers without a lot of trouble.

"Good night Kagome," he said to her before trying to pull away.

"No!" she said sobbing, "don't leave me alone. I cant be alone again."

InuYasha didn't understand what she meant, but he got under the covers with her, surprised that almost immediately cuddled up against him.

"InuYasha," he heard her say quietly, "I'll tell you soon enough. Don't worry."

He didn't know what she meant, but as quietly as she said it, Kagome leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good night InuYasha."

"Good night Kagome."

**------------------------------------  
**012345678987654321  
**------------------------------------**

Kagome woke up surprisingly warm. She knew it wasn't just because of the blanket, but she still hadn't opened her eyes. When she did, she didn't know what to do. _Why is InuYasha here? _she thought to herself, but it got worse. When she tried to sit back up, she was brought back down to the bed where she all but crashed into his chest, which was lacking a shirt. She tried to pull away from the sleeping boy next to her, but he had his arms secured around her waist. _It's not all bad,_ she thought to herself as she started to drift off to sleep again, _he's very warm._

**------------------------------------  
**012345678987654321  
**------------------------------------**

InuYasha wasn't sure why he felt so comfortable, he never felt like that in his bed. Then he felt someone nuzzle their face into his neck. _What the hell? _he thought to himself as he opened his eyes. Instead of seeing something weird, the first thing he saw was the lace off the bed spread on Kagome's bed. _Shit! I was going to leave when she fell asleep. __**Must've fallen asleep myself then. At least it's comfortorable. **_When InuYasha tried to slip out of the bed, Kagome snaked her arms around his waist.

"Not just yet," she mumbled, "don't go just yet." InuYasha smiled before wrapping his arms around Kagome. And again, he fell asleep.

**------------------------------------  
**012345678987654321  
**------------------------------------**

"_InuYasha I have something to tell you," Kagome said as she kissed him gently._

"_What is it?" he asked kissing her back._

"_I'm in love with you InuYasha," Kagome said taking his hand in both of hers, "I've been in love with you since the second you walked into my house."_

_InuYasha was speechless, "Kagome are you sure about your feelings?"_

"_Of course I am," she said grinning, "I've loved you for years. Only recently have I been true to myself."_

"_I love you too," he said _

InuYasha woke up in a cold sweat, "was that real?" he asked himself, not realizing he jolted Kagome awake in the process.

"InuYasha are you alright?" Kagome asked, "your freezing."

"I'm fine," he said getting up quickly, "how are you? You were crying all night."

"I'm alright now," she said standing up, "thank you for everything."

"It's nothing," he said looking everywhere but at her, "I'm gonna go home, I need to get clean clothes. If you need anything just lean out the window and call, I never shut mine so I'll hear you just fine."

Kagome nodded and hugged him around the middle, "Thank you again."

InuYasha nodded before grabbing his shirt that he had taken off, and hoped out the window and into his in one graceful jump.

**A.N. YAY! Another chapter! I RULE! No, anyway hope you liked the chapter. And I'll leave this to you, was InuYasha dreaming about Kagome professing her love for him? Maybe he was seeing the future? You never know. ;)**

**CYA!**


	11. Being Stood Up

**A.N. Well here we go. Another chapter. I've written another fic too. It's only one chapter though. It's the sequel to my newest addition **_**the party**_**. I hope you check them both out and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs that might be used in this chapter. **

Kagome sat in her room for a while. She didn't have anything to do all day. Her date wasn't until seven so she had all day to herself.

Grinning, Kagome sat down at the computer and started playing with some pictures she had scanned of her and InuYasha when they were children. _Might as well have some fun while I can._

Ten minutes later, Kagome had photoshoped InuYasha's ears onto her head, and moved hers to his.

"Wow," she said grinning as she changed the color of the hair on the ears, "I'd make a hot half-demon."

After eating some breakfast and putting on different clothes, InuYasha decided to go back up to his room. As he entered, he could hear Kagome laughing.

"What the hell?" he asked, looking out the window, he saw she was playing with some pictures again.

'You've got mail' came the little voice off his computer. Growling InuYasha opened up his lap top and checked his email. It was from Kagome, and it had a attachment on it.

_I thought this would be fun,_ he read the message, _it's just a joke but you'd make a pretty hot human._

InuYasha opened the attachment, and stifled a groan. Kagome took his ears off, and added human ears to him.

"I know what I look like as a human," he said to himself, "this is just with different ears."  
Sighing he was just to close the computer when he got another email.

_This is even funnier,_ he read, from Kagome again, _I don't make a bad looking half demon._

He gasped when he saw the pictures. She moved his ears onto her head, and changed the color so that hey blend in with her hair. Laughing InuYasha decided to reply.

_Well I'm glad you had fun, but if you want to know what I look like as a human then come over tonight. _

_-InuYasha._

Kagome grinned when she got a reply. But was surprised at what she read. Getting up she went to the window.

"InuYasha," she said, "come over here real quick."

Complying, InuYasha crawled out of his window, and sat in front of Kagome.

"I've got another date with Hojo tonight," she said, "how about you come wait here and I'll see you when I get back. It'll be no later than ten or so."

InuYasha growled, "I don't like that guy."

"I know," she said looking at her watch, "holy hell! It's already six! Where'd the day go?"

"Pictures," he replied coolly as he left the room.

Kagome stuck out her tongue and closed the window shade so she could change her outfit real quick. About five minutes later, Kagome sat in front of the vanity fixing her make up to leave. All she had to do was put on her shoes. She'd do that downstairs.

At 8:30 Kagome was still waiting for Hojo to show up.

"Kagome!" her mother exclaimed, "your still here? I thought your date was at seven."

"It was," Kagome grumbled standing up, "if he shows up tell him I'm with InuYasha and not to call here again."

Her mother nodded and watched the girl take off her shoes and climb the stairs to her bedroom.

The second the door was closed, Kagome threw herself on the bed and cried.

"I've never been stood up before," she cried to herself, "and now I know why I never wanted to be stood up."

InuYasha was about to go take a shower before it got dark when he heard crying coming from Kagome's room.

He had to find out what was going on, he didn't like hearing her cry. He needed to make sure everything was alright.

"Kagome," he called as he crawled into her winder, "are you alright?"

Looking up, Kagome was almost shocked to see InuYasha sitting there.

"I was stood up," she said sitting up so InuYasha could sit.

"That bastard," he growled, "did he at least call you?"

Kagome shook her head, "no. He just didn't show up. I actually liked him too ya know."

InuYasha nodded before pulling Kagome into a warm embrace.

"He's not worth it," InuYasha told her as she pulled away.

Smiling Kagome looked up at InuYasha, "thank you. I know it must be a pain having to deal with me crying a lot these days. You don't have to stay here, I'll just be a downer."

InuYasha shook his head, "remember I was going to show you what I look like as a human."

Kagome smiled, "I actually forgot."

InuYasha growled, but then smiled. He couldn't stay mad at Kagome and he didn't know why.

_What is he talking about, he is still a half demon. Is there something I'm missing?_ Kagome thought to herself, when she noticed InuYasha had gone very quiet and wasn't moving at all. As she looked out the window, she noticed the sun was going down. And as the last ray's of light disappeared, InuYasha's body started to pulse. It frightened Kagome.

"InuYasha are you alright?" she asked, but quickly took her words back. Before he could answer her, InuYasha started to transform. The claws on his hands were shrinking into regular nails, his eyes were changing color, from a beautiful gold shade to a dark brown, maybe black. And last, his hair started to change. It was no longer the silvery white that it was just moments before, but now it was as black as Kagome's, and his ears.

"INUYASHA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EARS?" she asked, as she started to search his hair.

Laughing, InuYasha pulled the hair to the side of his head, "I turn human on this night every month. Everything, including my ears transform into something human."

Kagome was shocked, she couldn't believe it was happening. But she was intrigued, _InuYasha is almost as handsome now than when he is a half demon. __**Well at least you've admitted to finding him attractive.**__ What's the point in denying it? I got stood up, I'm obliged to be a little different for the night._

InuYasha watched Kagome's facial expressions change a few times in the matter of minutes, and he instantly knew she was having a internal battle with herself.

"are you okay?" he asked, "it looks like your trying to wage world war three right now."

Kagome looked up, blushing she nodded, "no I'm fine. Just some issues right now."

InuYasha nodded, but before he could say anything, Kagome started ranting.

"How could someone do that?" she asked, standing up, "I mean, c'mon, am I that ugly or horrible a person to have to stand up instead of calling and making a excuse?"

InuYasha was shocked, how could she think that.

"Or maybe I was a bad date," she mused remembering the date she had with Hojo the week earlier, "or maybe I'm a bad kisser? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Kagome," he said as she stood up to pull her into a comforting hug, "there is nothing wrong with you. It's him. You're perfect, he should be lucky to have had you say yes to him. And besides, you wouldn't be a bad date, and your definitely not a bad kisser."

Kagome was shocked, but she didn't get the chance to say anything, because the second she opened her mouth to speak, InuYasha captured her lips with his.

**A.N. YAY! I finally finished this chapter. I know it probably really sucks, but I just couldn't find a way to write it properly. Writer's block has set in big time for me. Anyway, review plz**


	12. What Happens Now?

A.N. Okay! I've got a new chapter. I hope it's alright. It would seem today is my lucky day. I've almost completely gotten out of my writers block. Anyway yeah, on with the story right???

**Last Time  
**"…maybe I was a bad date," she mused remembering the date she had with Hojo the week earlier, "or maybe I'm a bad kisser? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Kagome," he said as she stood up to pull her into a comforting hug, "there is nothing wrong with you. It's him. You're perfect, he should be lucky to have had you say yes to him. And besides, you wouldn't be a bad date, and your definitely not a bad kisser."

Kagome was shocked, but she didn't get the chance to say anything, because the second she opened her mouth to speak, InuYasha captured her lips with his.

**Now  
**Kagome was stunned, actually she was in awe. Her and InuYasha seemed to be doing a lot of kissing lately. _Not that I'm complaining though, _she thought to herself before melting into the kiss. Allowing his tongue to explore her mouth more as he leaned her down onto the bed.

"InuYasha," she said as he began to kiss her neck gently, "we need to talk."

"Haven't we talked enough?" he asked as he sucked a small amount of skin into his mouth to leave his 'brand.'

Kagome laughed, it tickled but she couldn't let it get out of hand.

"Its not that simple," she said as he moved to the other side of her neck, "I just don't want us doing something that we're going to regret later."

"I'm not regretting anything right now," he said as he captured her lips again, in a breathtaking kiss.

Kagome sighed, she couldn't fight it. InuYasha was everything she wanted, including all the fights they had gotten into recently. But even as she kissed him back, she couldn't help but feel like there was something that she was forgetting.

InuYasha was in heaven, Kagome was more or less his now. He just had to make sure it was real. He still wasn't sure, it could easily be a dream.

_Maybe things are going to fast,_ he thought to himself as he and Kagome continued to kiss, _she just got dumped. Well practically anyway. This could easily be a rebound. __**Here's to hoping it's not.**_

InuYasha growled as Kagome took control of the situation and rolled over him, straddling his waist. He groaned again when she began a assault on his neck.

"Kagome," he moaned, his hand slowly sliding up her skirt, "you don't realize how much I want you right now."

"I think I have a idea," she giggled as she stated moving her hands under his shirt, "because I'm having the same feelings."

InuYasha grinned, before flipping them over, "you'll never win you know that right?"

Kagome grinned before moving InuYasha's shirt completely over his head, "I'll win all right. I'll have you begging for mercy."

**3 hours later**  
"What do you mean you were stood up?" Sango asked over the phone.

"Just as simple as that," Kagome said, "I was stood up."

"Kagome," came InuYasha's voice, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said as she kissed him gently on the lips, "go back to sleep. I'll be outside."

"IS INUYASHA IN YOUR ROOM?" Sango yelled into the phone, "AND WHY DOES HE SOUND LIKE HE JUST WOKE UP?"

"Maybe because we woke him up," Kagome said with a sigh as she settled herself on the roof by the window.

"Why is he in your room?" the other girl asked much calmer than she had been.

"Because," Kagome said, trying to not tell what happened, "he's keeping me company."

"Right," Sango said, "well I'll let you get back to your company."

"Thank you," Kagome said as she stood up, "I'll talk to you Monday at school."

"Okay," sango said, "bye."

"Bye."

As she climbed back in the window, Kagome noticed InuYasha was still awake and that he was still in human form._ How long does that last?_

"Who was that?" he asked, as she removed her robe and climbed back into bed.

"Nobody," she lied kissing him again, "let's just go to sleep?"

InuYasha nodded, and curled himself around Kagome's already sleeping form. _I could get used to this,_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Saturday Morning, breakfast with the Takahashi's**  
"InuYasha where were you last night?" his father asked when he went down for breakfast Saturday morning.

"I was at Kagome's," he said, as if it weren't such a big deal, but quickly changed his mind when he saw his mother's face.

"SHE GOT STOOD UP!" he quickly stated, "I heard her crying and went over to see what was the matter. I ended up staying to keep her calm and we fell asleep."

"Right," Miroku muttered to him, "that's why you took a shower the second you 'woke up' this morning?"

InuYasha kicked him, he had showered so his father and Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice Kagome's scent all over him.

"Well I'm going to my room," he said, "I'll see you guys later."

His parents nodded, and he left the dining room.

_God I can't believe Miroku. __**Why? Because he knows what really happened at Kagome's?**__ that's exactly it. Only a perv like him would notice something like that._ _**At least it was worth it.**_

InuYasha grinned, thinking about the previous nights happenings. He still couldn't believe it, and he was happy none the less. As he entered his room, he heard a ring coming from his laptop. Groaning he went over to the machine to see who it was, and he noticed it was a screen name he didn't recognize.

_**TheKing: is this InuYasha?**_

_StrongestHanou: who wants to know?_

He was surprised, nobody but Kikyo messaged him. He just had it up incase she did.

_**TheKing: a friend of Kagome's**_

_StrongestHanou: really?_

This was strange. Why would any of her friends message him? They all knew his cell phone number, they could call him or message him on that.

_**TheKing: yeah really. I have a question for you**_

_StrongestHanou: what is it_

_**TheKing: what do you have in plan for Kagome?**_

_StrongestHanou: why do you want to know?_

_**TheKing: because, she's my friend. I want to make sure she'll be taken care of**_

InuYasha was stunned, it clearly wasn't Hojo. But who could it be. Walking over to the window, InuYasha knew Kagome was still in her room, so he jumped over really quick to ask her a question.

"Kagome," he called, when he entered her room, not realizing she just got out of the shower,

"INUYASHA!" she yelled, "I'm not wearing anything but a towel!"

He grinned, and walked over to her, placing his arms around her waist.

"I've seen you in less," he said as he leaned down to kiss her, "but I have a question then I'll leave."

"Okay," she said, moving towards her dresser to grab some underwear and a bra before moving to the closet, "what is it?"

"Do you have a friend who uses the screen name 'the king?'"

Kagome's head snapped up from where she was digging, "why do you want to know?"

"Because he messaged me about fifteen minutes ago," he said leaning against the wall.

"Damn," she muttered walking to the closet, "okay. This isn't so bad. What did he say?"

"He just wants to know that who your with will take care of you," he replied, looking at her with concern, "who is this guy?"

"I guess it's late now, but better this point then find out later."

InuYasha was puzzled, but he tried to listen as Kagome removed the towel to put her clothes on.

"He really is a friend," she started, but not before noticing that InuYasha wasn't really paying attention, "INUYASHA!"

"What? Sorry, you distracted me," he said sheepishly, blushing.

Kagome laughed, "Glad to know it, but listen. He's my friend, and my ex boyfriend. His name is kouga and we were seeing each other for a while a long time ago, he's really overprotective of me."

InuYasha growled, he knew that name.

"Isn't that Ayame's fiancé?" he asked, looking Kagome square in the eye.

"Yeah," she said, "why? You know her?"

"She's my cousin," he said before standing up, "okay I'll talk to him. But I need a question to be answered, what's going on with us?"

Kagome blushed, "I don't know. What do you want to happen?"

InuYasha smiled, and walked over to her, "I'll leave that for you to figure out."

Kagome sighed when InuYasha dipped his head down and kissed her gently before leaving the room to go back to his house.

_StrongestHanou: okay kouga, what do you want to know?_

_**TheKing: just want to make sure your not going to be like me**_

_StrongestHanou: what does that mean?_

_**TheKing: ask Kagome**_

Just as InuYasha was about to reply, the other guy logged off.

**A.N. I'm done! It took no time to write either. I think my writers block is gone! YAY! So yeah, review, tell me what you think. I really wanna know.**


	13. YOU WERE WHAT?

**A.N. Well here's another chapter. I think my writers block is gone! God I hope so. Well here's my next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Last Time  
**_**TheKing: just want to make sure your not going to be like me  
**__StrongestHanou: what does that mean?  
__**TheKing: ask Kagome**_

Just as InuYasha was about to reply, the other guy logged off.

**Now  
**InuYasha hoped it wasn't something bad. He really cared about Kagome. He didn't want anything to happen to her, and he really hoped they could just be more than friends now.

"Kagome," he said, as he walked over to the window to go to her house, "I need to ask you something."

But it was clear she didn't hear him, because he could hear her yelling.

"I told you hojo," she said calmly, "I don't want to talk to you. EVER!"

"But Kagome," he pleaded, "I'm sorry. I just got scared."

"SCARED? WE WEN'T ON A DATE LAST WEEK!" she screamed, making the boy back away, closer to the door.

"I know," he said, "but I know you've gotten close to that takahashi fellow, and well… I thought you wouldn't want to be with me after hanging out with him."

"Your right," she said, opening her bedroom door for Hojo to leave, "I don't want to be with you. You stood me up, and he was here to support me. I think me and him are dating now."

"We are?" InuYasha asked as he hopped in the window.

Kagome spun around, but smiled at him.

"I hope so," she said, giving hojo a nasty look.

"Then I guess we are," InuYasha said with a grin.

"I'm still here," came hojo's annoyed voice.

"Well your not anymore," InuYasha said as he grabbed the boy by the shirt and threw him out of the room, "and don't come back. Kagome doesn't want to see you anymore, I thought she made that clear."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

**Monday  
**"Kagome," Sango said as she ran towards her friend who was at her locker, "I have something to tell you!"

"Really?" Kagome said giggling, "because I have something to tell you."

"You go first," sango said.

"No you," kaogme told her, "you started the conversation. I'm going to finish it."

Sango laughed, "okay. I'll go first. BANKOTSU PROPOSED TO ME!"

Kagome was stunned, "OH MY GOD!" she yelled hugging her friend, "WHEN?"

"This morning," sango explained, "he picked me up for school early, and took me to breakfast, and did it there!"

Kagome was excited for her friend, she had been dating Bankotsu for a long time, and they really cared about each other. It wasn't a surprise.

"What's your news?" sango asked, pulling Kagome from her thoughts.

"Oh," she said smiling, "it's not as awesome as yours. But I'm dating InuYasha."

Sango was stunned, "what about hojo?"

"He stood me up," Kagome said, "I wont stand for that. So I found someone else. And he's way better at EVERYTHING wink."

Sango laughed, but then cought on, "you didn't?"

Kagome nodded, "it just happened. Sango you can't tell anyone. It's something that shouldn't be said between anyone but us, but you're my best friend."

"I understand," sango said, "but that means I have to tell you when me and Bankotsu do that."

"You havent yet?" Kagome asked, "After all this time?"

Sango shook her head, "we're good without it."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

**With InuYasha  
**"Miroku shut up," InuYasha said, "I'm tired of hearing you bitch about sango and her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry to be a burden," Miroku said, "it's not my fault she's perfect. And another man has her."

"Then find another girl," InuYasha stated as if it were nothing.

"I can't do that," Miroku said, "I don't like any here."

"That's a lie," InuYasha said slamming his locker shut, "you flirt with any female that moves."

"That's not the point," Miroku said, feigning to be appalled.

InuYasha laughed, and started walking ahead of his brother. Determined to catch Kagome before first class. When he saw her and Sango, he couldn't help but hear them talking.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sango asked.

"Tell me what?" InuYasha asked, walking over to the girls and wrapping his arms around Kagome's middle.

"Nothing," Kagome said leaning up to kiss him, "I'll tell you later."

InuYasha nodded, and kissed the girl back.

"You two are disgusting," came Miroku's voice, apparently he caught up with InuYasha, "hello sango. You're looking lovely as usual."

"Can it," sango said.

Miroku looked clearly upset, but shrugged and walked off.

**Skipping ahead to third period  
**"Kagome I don't like you doing your lines with my brother," InuYasha said.

"I don't know why," she replied, "I'm with you. He's got rin. There is nothing to worry about."

"You don't know that," InuYasha said, "you don't know my brother. When he gets bored with whoever he's dating he tires to hook up with whatever girl is closest to him at the time."

"So what," Kagome asked angrily, "you think I'm going to cheat on you with your brother?"

"No," he said, "I just don't want him doing something stupid."

"Well I can tell you he wont," Kagome said walking into the classroom, "him and rin go good together. And he's actually decent since they got together."

InuYasha shrugged, "I guess."

Kagome sat down in her table, refusing to look at InuYasha. _I cant believe he would think I would do something like that._

After the class filed in, the teacher had Sesshoumaru and Kagome run their lines once, before having everybody read through a scene or two before letting them leave early.

"You've done enough," the teacher said, "get out of here, do something worthwhile."

Kagome laughed and decided to go to the darkroom, that way she could be away from InuYasha.

"Kagome," said half demon called, "we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Kagome said, "I'm upset with you."

"I know," he said pulling her into a empty room, "I want to appologize. I wasn't accusing you of wanting to cheat with my brother, its just that I don't trust him."

Kagome giggled, "I know that. But you have nothing to worry about."

InuYasha grinned, and leaned down to kiss Kagome,.

"I hope we don't have any secrets," he said pulling her in a hug.

"Yeah," she said. Regretting keeping this one huge secret from him.

"What were you and sango talking about earlier," he asked, pulling away to look at Kagome better, "something you said you'd tell me later."

"Oh," Kagome said, she had hoped he forgot that, "I'll tell you after school."

InuYasha nodded and leaned down to kiss Kagome again, "it's almost time for fourth period. I have class, I'll see you later."

Kagome nodded, and kissed InuYasha back.

"I'll see you after school," she said as they left the room.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

**Fifth Period  
**Kagome groaned when she walked into class, she forgot she had hojo that class. _God I really hope that I don't have to deal with him today. __**It's high school, we're going to see each other. **_

"Hey Kagome," Renkotsu said walking up to her, "what's up?"

"Hi Renkotsu," she said smiling, "I'm okay. How was your weekend?"

"It could've been better," he said, _if you were with me._

"I'm sorry it didn't go well," she said smiling at him, "just take it slowly. Or maybe you could get a girlfriend."

Renkotsu looked up at Kagome, almost as if he wasn't sure of what she just said.

"A girlfriend?"

"Sure," she said, "why not? There are lots of cute girls here, it shouldn't be hard for you to find someone."

Renkotsu sighed, "yeah your right. But I don't think I'm going to look for anyone too soon."

Kagome nodded, "I understand. Sometimes the best place to be is alone."

"Maybe we could be alone together?" he asked, half jokingly half serious.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm kind of not alone anymore."

Renkotsu was stunned, it seemed that every time he wanted to try something with Kagome he finds out that she's not single. Whether she's sort of seeing hojo, or spending years of her life with kouga. _I guess we're just not meant to be together, _he thought to himself as Kagome walked to the darkroom. _I guess I can deal with not having her. I've gone years, it's finally time to move on._

**After School  
**"Kagome," InuYasha said as he helped her into his car, "what's this secret. I'm dying."

"I will be too here soon," she said as they drove down the road.

"What?" he asked, looking away from the road for just a minute.

"Nothing," Kagome said, "what did you want to know?"

"What were you and sango talking about?" he asked, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, I would just like to know what's going on."

Kagome sighed. _I guess there is no better time to tell him about this,_ she thought to herself, _I just hope he doesn't get mad. I'm going to tell him the whole truth. Including what I didn't tell Kouga._

"InuYasha," she said sighing, "I'm going to tell you the truth. If you get upset, I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore after I tell you this. So please, don't yell."

"I'll keep quiet," he said, "until the end of the discussion."

Kagome smiled, "thank you so much. This is going to be very hard to understand."

InuYasha nodded.

"Okay," she started. "A couple of years ago, when I was seeing kouga, we had a little celebration when he got a new car that he paid for on his own. But beyond that, things got a little out of hand, and we did some things. I'm not saying I regret anything, but anyway, a while after I found out I was pregnant…"

"YOU WERE WHAT?"

**A.N. YAY! I'm finished. This was a fun chapter to write, and I hope you like it. I'm going to add on, and don't worry. InuYasha and Kagome aren't done, it's going to be fun! **


	14. The Truth Come

**A.N. Okay! This chapter is the product of too much caffeine and a late afternoon nap. I'm sorry if nothing makes sense, just PM me and I'll make modifications accordingly.**

**Last Time  
**"Okay," she started. "A couple of years ago, when I was seeing kouga, we had a little celebration when he got a new car that he paid for on his own. But beyond that, things got a little out of hand, and we did some things. I'm not saying I regret anything, but anyway, a while after I found out I was pregnant…"

"YOU WERE WHAT?"

**Now  
**"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed when InuYasha swerved into the opposite lane, barely missing a oncoming car.

As they came to a slow stop, both InuYasha and Kagome were breathing very hard.

"Kagome," he said, looking at her through his bangs, "did you have the baby?"

Kagome looked at him, almost in a bewildered state, but when she realized what he was saying, she smiled and took his hand. Surprisingly he didn't pull away, like she had expected him to do.

"No," she said looking him in the eye.

"You didn't have a…?" he tried to say, but the word wouldn't come out.

"OH GOD NO!" she shrieked, "I would never do that! It's murder. But anyway, I had a doctors appointment to see if it was true. And it was, I told kouga they had more tests. I was still trying to figure out what to tell my mom, but I didn't have to. A week later I fell down the stairs, one of the only reasons why I hate the cat, and I lost the baby. I had a ultrasound to be sure, and there wasn't a heartbeat. But I told mom anyway, and told Kouga it was a false alarm. He still thinks it was that to this day, and he can't know. He'd hold it against himself, that's why he don't want you to be like him. But anyway, that's my big secret, well that and my clinical depression that I was diagnosed with after loosing the baby."

InuYasha was stunned, he had absolutely no clue what to tell Kagome. Sure, he had feelings for her, but it wasn't love, or at least he didn't think it was that. They used to be best friends, but they formed new lives when he moved.

"Kagome…" he started, but she cut him off.

"It's okay if you don't want to see me anymore," she said, "I'm fine with it. Quite a few people here in town know about it, how could they not. I gained a lot of weight in a short amount of time, and I was eating weird. Hell Hojo knew, that's why I was excited that he asked me out. I thought he didn't care about what happened, or the fact that I'm normally hyped up on happy pills. I guess he wasn't okay with it though."

"Kagome," he said again, this time louder, "I don't care that you had a accident. All that matters is that your, for the most part I guess, your okay now. It's a loss that you didn't have the baby, but that only happened because at the time you weren't meant to have children. I won't leave you, not because of your past. I only care about the present."

Kagome smiled, and leaned forward and kissed InuYasha softly, "thank you."

They didn't say anything else the entire time InuYasha took Kagome home. He figured it was best for her to think a while, but when he got to the house, he was surprised to see her mother running out of the shrine, her arms flailing about like a mad woman.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed, "I got a call from your doctor. They're lowering your dosage on… oh hi InuYasha."

"It's okay mama," Kagome said, "he knows. About everything."

Dai's eyes opened as wide as a owl's, "well um… okay. As I was saying, your dosage has been lowered. I guess all your sessions have been paying off."

"I don't think it was that," Kagome said taking InuYasha's hand in hers, "I think it was something else."

Kagome's mother looked at the two funny for a bit and then smiled, "do you hear that? InuYasha, Kagome, if you'll excuse me. I think I hear Izayoi calling me."

After Dai disappeared, InuYasha and Kagome started laughing.

"I doubt she was calling," InuYasha said with a grin, "I didn't hear a thing."

Kagome smiled and leaned into InuYasha, who was leaning against the car, wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed her face into the front of his shirt and whispered so softly even he couldn't hear her, "thank you InuYasha."

**A.N. Yeah it was a VERY short chapter. But like I said earlier. It was the product of no sleep tonight, and a lot of sleep during the day. Hehehe, I'm also very hyper. It took a total of 20 minutes to write. A big deal for me!!!! Hehehe! EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway. I hope you liked the chapter, InuYasha finally knows the truth! Hehehe, REVIEW PLEASE!! Te quero mucho!**


	15. Authors Notes: Please Read

**Hey! I just wanted to leave a upadate. I'm leaving the state and won't be back for quite a while. I also won't be updating, but I am taking a notebook with me, that way I can add on when I get home to this story. Along with the other stuff I've got going on. I hope you enjoyd my last chapter, and if you like this one! Check out my other work. There are 6 other stories you can read. 3 one chapter pieces, and 1 that is complete. It is nothing like this one, but it is a high school story that features Kagome and InuYasha. Also my newest piece 'The Engagement'. Check it out, You never know. You might like it more than this one! BYE!**


	16. Cheaters

**A.N. Yay I'm back! I can write again! But not of ten as I was. It'll only be about once or twice in a week that I update, I've started college and don't spend a lot of time on the computer unless for school work. So yeah, I'll update when I get the chance.**

Miroku was waiting in InuYasha's room when he got home after school. Everything he normally did, the way he acted, was different here. He would be a total perv to one girl, and she thought he truly liked her. It wasn't bad in some cases, but he couldn't bring himself to have feelings for any one girl. But one.

"Miroku what are you doing in here?" InuYasha asked when he walked in his room.

"Sulking," he replied as he fell backwards onto his brother's bed.

"Well do it in your room," InuYasha said in a frustrated tone, "I've got a lot to think about, and you're kind of in the way."

"I know you've got a lot on your plate," Miroku said I a sarcastic voice, "I mean with dating the most wanted girl in our school. I guess my life is nothing to hard to deal with."

InuYasha glared at Miroku. He didn't know about Kagome, and InuYasha wasn't going t tell him what he was told earlier.

"You're right," InuYasha said sitting at his desk, "I've got nothing right now. What's up?"

Miroku grinned, InuYasha never apologizes. _Note to self. Thank Kagome for fixing him._

"I don't understand my feelings for Sango," he said, "I like her, she's amazing. But she seems to have major issues with me. She refuses to talk to me, and even worse then that. Whenever I go to talk to Kagome, or someone I know that she's with, she starts talking about 'Bank.'"

InuYasha laughed, "you know they're dating after all."

"Yeah," Miroku said, "but he's a scum bag. She's better than that, and deserves better."

"How do you know he's bad?" InuYasha asked, "you don't know the guy."

"No," Miroku said, "but I saw him trying to hit on some girl the other day."

**999999999999999999999999**

"Kagome what do you know about Bankotsu," InuYasha asked Kagome later in the evening when he went to her house.

The girl looked up, surprise written on her face.

"A lot," she said getting up from her computer desk, "why?"

InuYasha squirmed where he was sitting on her bed, "I was told earlier that he's been cheating on Sango."

Kagome was stunned.

"Who told you that?" she asked, "because he wouldn't do that. He loves Sango, they're getting married."

"Are you sure?" InuYasha asked her, looking straight into her eyes, "does he really love her?"

"I'm positive," Kagome said, "she's got him wrapped around her finger. He's only willing to do anything, and everything he can to make her happy."

InuYasha hoped that was right. He would feel really bad if him and Miroku were planning on finding a way to ruin Sango's relationship if it wasn't true.

"Okay," he said, moving closer to Kagome as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad. But you know, this weekend my parent's are going out of town. We're going to have a… thing at my place. You and Sango are coming right?"

Kagome smiled, "I'll come. I'll ask Sango what she thinks. It's cool if we bring Bank though right? I mean he's her fiancé and all."

InuYasha shook his head, "it's fine. I'll just tell Miroku he needs to get a real date that night."

Kagome laughed and leaned against her boyfriend, _it's all to perfect._ She thought to herself, _this can't really be what's in my life now. __**But it is. Lap up the glory.**_

**888888888888888888888888**

Sango was waiting for Kagome the next morning when she noticed something moving in the tree by Kagome's room. As she walked over to it though, she saw a flash of silver. Still worried about what it was she was seeing, Sango moved a little closer when she heard voices.

"I wanna take you though," she heard InuYasha say, "we're dating now and all."

Kagome laughed, "yes I know. But Sango wanted to talk to me about some stuff so I told her I would go to school with her anyway. Besides, you still need to shower. Seeing as you didn't use mine, and you smell like something that even _I _can smell. You're brother and dad will have a field day."

"Fine," InuYasha grunted, "I'll see you at school."

"Bye."

"Kagome," Sango called after Kagome's mother let her in the house, "are you ready?"

When she opened Kagome's door, she expected the girl to still be getting ready for school, or putting everything in her back pack, but instead she found Kagome pinned down by InuYasha in a rather compromising position.

"I'm sorry," Sango said turning red, "I'll be downstairs when you're ready to leave."

"It's okay Sango," Kagome said laughing as she pushed InuYasha off of her, "InuYasha's just leaving anyway. Right InuYasha?"

"Yeah," he said standing up and giving Kagome a small kiss again, "I'll see you guys at school."

Sango looked at Kagome with one eyebrow cocked, "was he here all night?"

Kagome blushed, "maybe. Yes, we um… actually we talked most of the night…"

"What did you do after you talked?" Sango asked in a teasing tone.

"Slept," Kagome said sweetly before grabbing her bag, "now let's go."

"I would fix your hair first," Sango said, "it's clear what you two were doing just by the state things."

Kagome laughed and did as her friend said before they left for school.

**777777777777777777777777**

When InuYasha arrived at school he saw Bankotsu, Sango's boyfriend, kissing a dark haired girl that he thought was Sango, so he went up to him to say hi. But when he got closer, he could smell the girl was someone totally different.

"Hey Bankotsu," InuYasha said walking up to the boy, "what's up?"

Bankotsu looked up too suddenly, with the look of guilt written all over his face.

"Hey InuYasha," he said trying to shield the girl he was just kissing from the half demon, "what's up?"

"Nothing," InuYasha said, "but I'd like to know where you got your new hockey buddy? Last time I checked you were still dating Sango."

The girl moved from around Bankotsu to look him straight in the face.

"Your still seeing that bitch?" she asked, fury etched in her face.

"She's not a bitch," InuYasha said, "she's better than both of you. Your lucky I don't kick your ass for this."

"Why should you care?" Bankotsu asked, "your seeing Kagome. Why do you worry about Sango that way?"

InuYasha was already outraged that the guy was cheating on his friend, but now he's insinuating that InuYasha is in love with Sango? _That just won't work._

"I care because she's my girlfriends best friend," InuYasha said, taking a step closer to the other boy, "and she's also my friend."

Bankotsu also moved closer to InuYasha, "what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing for now," InuYasha said, "not with you. We'll see how Sango likes the pictures I took of you and… what's your name?"

The girl looked taken aback. No one had ever spoken to her in that way before.

"Hana," she said before walking away.

InuYasha smiled at Bankotsu and walked away. _I need to find Kagome.__** She's with Sango. **__Maybe I should tell them at the same time? __**Just tell Sango.**_

**6666666666666666666666666**

Miroku watched the whole scene with InuYasha and Bankotsu from a safe distance. He wasn't going to confront the other boy because he knew it wasn't his place, but it wasn't right that he did that to Sango. He was going to find her and see if she would listen to him.

"Sango," he said when he cornered the girl at her locker, "I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" she asked. It was the first time for Miroku that she spoke to him with anything other than venom dripping from her words.

"Well…" he said, "I guess…"

"HEY SANGO!" came InuYasha's voice, "I need to talk to you. It's important."

Sango looked at Miroku apologetically, "can we talk later?"

Miroku nodded, giving his brother a look before disappearing into his next class.

"I'm sorry InuYasha," Sango said looking up at the half demon, "but I just don't believe you. Bank would never do that to me."

It hurt InuYasha to listen to his friend put so much faith into a guy that was messing around with another woman.

"I know it might hurt," he said, "I don't like seeing my friends hurting, trust me. It's bad. But would you believe me if I showed you proof?"

Sango nodded her head, she didn't like hearing what InuYasha was saying. And it hurt her so much that she wasn't even angry. When InuYasha pulled out his cell phone, and pulled up the pictures he took, Sango shook with rage.

"When did you take these?" she asked, in a deathly calm voice.

"Just this morning," InuYasha said, looking strait in her eyes.

"Thank you InuYasha," she said looking up at him intently, "does anybody know about this?"

"No," he said, "I haven't said a word to anyone. Kagome doesn't even know."

Sango nodded, "I'm glad I was the first you told."

InuYasha looked down at the girl in front of him, "I wouldn't tell anyone first but you. The guy is scum, and I know Kagome would do the same if she saw it. I'm just saving you heartache, well… from at least finding out of your own. It gets worse that way."

Sango did what InuYasha never expected her to do. She hugged him.

"You're a good friend," she said pulling away, "Kagome's lucky to have you."

InuYasha laughed, "you wouldn't say that if you heard about the stupid shit I've done in the past."

**55555555555555555555555**

Kagome didn't have a lot of classes with her friends, other than Sango and InuYasha.

And her first two were with them both, then third was her, InuYasha and most of Bankotsu's brothers.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said, "I'm not going to third."

"Why?" she asked, "don't tell me it's the whole Sesshoumaru thing again."

"No," InuYasha said holding up a paper, "I've got to talk to a teacher."

Kagome nodded, she didn't understand which teacher. But walked into class only to walk right into Bankotsu.

"Hey Bank," she said with a smile, "what's up?"

"Why isn't InuYasha here?" he asked, "I need to talk to him."

"He's got some paper saying he need's to talk to a teacher," she explained, "I don't know why. I'm not sure he does either."

Right when they were about to go into the class room, Sango had Bankotsu pinned to the wall by his throat.

"You've been avoiding me," she said, her voice deathly low, "any reason why?"

Bankotsu was able to choke out a 'no', mainly because she was squeezing so hard that he couldn't breath properly.

"Sango you're hurting him," Kagome said, "what's going on?"

"Don't disturb them Kagome," came Miroku's voice from behind her, "they need to discuss this. Let's go inside."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Kagome said, "what if something happens."

"Listen to Miroku," Sango said, "I'll talk to you later. Right now I've got to talk to this ass wipe."

Kagome nodded, and allowed herself to be led into the classroom by Miroku.

**A.N. YAY! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it, it's taken me forever to get it done though. But I finished it 2 day's earlier than I promised. ****dances like dork**. **Please review, I love to hear what you have to say. I'll be back soon!**


	17. Sango

**A.N. I'm back. And I'm happy that my last chapter was a success. I thought the twist would be fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Last Time**

…Sango had Bankotsu pinned to the wall by his throat.

"You've been avoiding me," she said, her voice deathly low, "any reason why?"

Bankotsu was able to choke out a 'no', mainly because she was squeezing so hard that he couldn't breath properly.

"Sango you're hurting him," Kagome said, "what's going on?"

"Don't disturb them Kagome," came Miroku's voice from behind her, "they need to discuss this. Let's go inside."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Kagome said, "what if something happens."

"Listen to Miroku," Sango said, "I'll talk to you later. Right now I've got to talk to this ass wipe."

Kagome nodded, and allowed herself to be led into the classroom by Miroku.

**Now**

Miroku and Kagome were standing in the doorway of the classroom. Kagome was trying to make sure Sango wouldn't kill Bankotsu, and Miroku was wanting the exact opposite.

"Why did you do it?" Sango asked Bankotsu, her hand still around his throat.

"I…_cough_… couldn't…_ cough_… stand…" and before he could really get the sentence out, Bankotsu passed out.

"MISS TSUKINO!" called a outraged voice, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Sango looked away from Bankotsu to stare into the livid eyes of the principle, Lady Kaede.

"I… well you see…" Sango was trying to find a way to tell the principle that she didn't mean to strangle the boy until he passed out, but there was no way of saying it that wouldn't get her in trouble.

Miroku was about to go intervene when this girl, neither he or Kagome had seen before walked right up to him.

"Hi, I'm Amaya Hashimoto."

Miroku looked down, the girl before him was stunning. She had long black hair, bright blue eyes that held a smartness in her eyes that he knew would cause trouble.

"Hello," he said, completely forgetting that Sango was in trouble, "I'm Miroku Mori."

Kagome was stunned that Miroku could forget about the trouble Sango was having because a pretty girl said hello to him.

"Lady Kaede," Kagome said, walking forward, "I don't think Sango meant to make Bankotsu pass out…"

"No," Sango said, "I was wanting him dead. But this will do."

"MISS TSUKINO!" the older woman scolded, "you will come to my office where we can discuss what you're going to do about this."

Sango nodded and followed Kaede to her office, giving Kagome a apologetic look as she went. As she was leaving, InuYasha walked up to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist, causing her to jump.

"What's the matter?" he asked, as he gently kissed her neck.

"Oh its you," she said leaning into her boyfriend, "Sango just tried to kill Bankotsu."

"She did what?" InuYasha asked, pulling away from Kagome so she could turn around and see him.

"Yeah," she said, "she had him pinned to the wall by his throat. And well, she was probably going to strangle him to death but he passed out just as Lady Kaede walked by."

InuYasha couldn't help but think it was his fault. He was the one who told Sango Bankotsu was cheating on her.

"Where'd they go?" he asked.

"They went to the office," Kagome asked, "why? You know why Sango did this didn't you?"

"I can't discuss it right now," he said leaning down and giving Kagome a small kiss, "I'll see you after school. Meet me at your locker."

Kagome nodded and watched as InuYasha ran towards the office.

---------------------------

Miroku was happy. Kind of. Sango was done with Bankotsu. But on the other hand, there was a new girl who wanted to get to know him.

_What to do?_ he asked himself, _I'll ask InuYasha._

When he got to his brothers room; he expected to see InuYasha sleeping, or on the computer. Instead he found InuYasha pinned to the bed by Kagome, with her tongue halfway down the half demons throat.

"OH MY GOD!" he all but yelled when they looked up at him, murder in their eyes, "I AM SO SORRY! I'LL COME BACK LATER!"

InuYasha was kinda pissed that his brother had barged in his room, again, without knocking.

"I'm going to kill him on of these days," he said out loud.

"No your not," Kagome said with a grin as she kissed down his jaw to his neck, "don't pay attention to him."

InuYasha growled as Kagome traced a line along his collar bone with her tongue.

"How do you do that?" he asked as she moved back to kiss him properly.

"Just talented," she said as she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," she said moving towards the window.

"Why?"

"Because I have to study," she said simply before jumping onto a tree branch that looked thick but really wasn't, "SHIT!"

---------------------------

"What do you mean she's in a hospital?" Sango asked Miroku when he got to her house.

"I guess she was climbing the tree between our houses and a branch broke," he explained, "she broke one arm and her right ankle."

**A.N. Yeah I know it's short. But I hope you're liking it. Maybe I'll come back and redo it later. I'm not sure just yet what I'm going to do. I'm really overwhelmed with school, and yeah. I've gotta keep a 'a' average. My own goal, but still, other tan that the school want's you to keep a 'c' average. So of course, my life is there for a while. REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! MWUA!**


	18. The Dream

**A.N. okay. I'm back for now. This is such a boring chapter for me. I guess you could say when I was working on it I didn't have to much fun. But I hope you enjoy it. **

**Last Time**

"What do you mean she's in a hospital?" Sango asked Miroku when he got to her house.

"I guess she was climbing the tree between our houses and a branch broke," he explained, "she broke one arm and her right ankle."

**Now**

InuYasha and Kagome's family sat in the waiting room when Sango and Miroku showed up.

"What happened?" sango asked when she saw InuYasha.

InuYasha shrugged, "she was climbing the tree to go home instead of going out the front door after school. I don't know why she did it, but whatever the reason, she didn't get the right footing and a branch broke under her weight."

Sango nodded, she understood. Kagome was small, but she still had enough weight to cause her to break a branch if it's not sturdy enough.

"What I want to know," Kagome's mother said, "is why was she in your room?"

"We were studying," InuYasha said, "and she said she needed to go home to do some stuff on the computer for her photo teacher and email it to him by a certain time. I think she it was for a online contest he was entering her in."

Dai nodded, still unsure whether to believe InuYasha or not.

"Guys!" came Kagome's excited voice, "what are you all doing here? I thought it was just InuYasha and mom."

Everybody looked up, expecting to see Kagomes doing alright, but she was being pushed by a nurse, her left arm and leg in cast's.

**Later That Night**

"Kagome, what made you climb out the window?" InuYasha asked her when he told her mother he would take Kagome up stairs.

"I always see you do it," she said, "so I decided I was going to try it."

InuYasha shook his head as he helped her sit down, "why? I'm a demon. Your not, I can balance myself a little better than you."

"I've got fine balance," she replied hotly, "I just had a mishap with the damn thing. It's not my fault I've gained weight. The damn branch couldn't hold me."

"You were on a small branch," InuYasha complained, "it would've broken if a 8 year old was climbing on it."

Kagome shook her head, "whatever. Can you just get me a night shirt from there so I can change?"

InuYasha nodded and opened the dresser to get Kagome was she asked for. When he turned around though, he found her struggling to get out of the shirt she was wearing. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe you should wear button up shirts until you get used to the cast," he said walking over to her.

Kagome nodded, "help me then. Thank god I wore a skirt though. I would freak if they had to cut any off any of my pants."

"Yeah well I still don't understand why you did it," he said, "you could've really hurt yourself."

"Oh yes," Kagome said sarcastically, "because breaking my arm AND my leg wasn't punishment enough."

"You know what I mean," he said as he helped her into the nightshirt, "I mean I'm just glad you didn't get more hurt."

"I understand," she said, "but I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"How are you going to sleep? Your broken area's are on the inside of your bed, you'll hit the wall," InuYasha said.

"I will sleep on the other side then," Kagome replied, "it's not too bad a thing. I'll see you tomorrow."

InuYasha nodded, giving Kagome a light kiss before leaving her to her own findings.

888888888888888888888

"How's Kagome doing?" Miroku asked InuYasha when he got home.

"She's okay," InuYasha replied as he walked upstairs to his room, "just a little out of whack."

Miroku nodded, _maybe I won't tell him about the new girl. __**Wait a bit.**_

As InuYasha laid down in his bed that night, he thought about what was going on with Kagome. When they were younger, they didn't really get along when they first met. But as they got older they became friends, almost inseparable.

"Maybe we were supposed to be together after all," he said to himself as he drifted to sleep.

888888888888888888888

"_Class this is Kagome," the teacher said, "she's new. I want you all to treat her nicely. Who wants to show Kagome around the school?"_

_Quite a few hands shot up, but the teacher chose a boy who didn't raise his hands. Even as a child, Kagome was entranced as she watched him._

"_InuYasha why don't you show Kagome around?" the teacher asked._

"_Do I have to?" the boy asked._

"_Yes," the teacher said, "it's nice. And you'll get extra recess if you do so."_

The boy stood, and Kagome just stared. He was easily the tallest in their class, (they're only in kindergarten here) _but it was his eyes that she couldn't stop staring at._

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"_Nothing," Kagome said, noticing that his hair was snow white, almost silver, and instead of regular ears, he had to white little puppy dog ears perched on top of his head._

_As the two children walked down the hall, Kagome tried to make friends with InuYasha._

"_Hi," she said, "I'm Kagome."_

"_InuYasha," he said, "that's the art room. That's where we have PE. That's the cafeteria. And that's the music room. That's the school. We're going back to class."_

"_Do you wanna be friends?" Kagome asked InuYasha as she followed him back to the room._

"_No," he said, "I've already got a friend. I don't need another."_

_Little Kagome was hurt, but didn't let it show. Instead she sat with another girl, who she made instant friends with, her name was Sango._

**_Four Years Later_**

"_What's the matter Kagome?" the boy said, pushing her into a tree, "are you scared of me?"_

"_No," Kagome spat out, "I don't like you. Leave me alone."_

"_Why should I?" the boy said, Kagome wasn't sure what his name was, but she knew he was older than her. Maybe about 15 or so. "I don't want to leave you alone."_

"_Well that's too bad," Kagome said, pushing him out of her way._

"_That was a mistake," the boy said, raising his hand to slap her, when someone grabbed his hand._

"_Didn't your mother tell you not to hit a girl?" came a voice, Kagome new was InuYasha._

"_What?" the other boy said, whirling around to punch whoever had his wrist, but his fist was caught._

"_Also," InuYasha said, "didn't she ever tell you not to hit a demon?"_

_Before the boy could say anything, InuYasha had punched him in the nose._

"_Thank you," Kagome said, when InuYasha finally coaxed her out of the corner she had hid in, "I don't even know that guy."_

"_It's alright," he said, "I'm glad I stopped him though."_

"_Thanks," she said, "are you coming to dinner tonight?"_

"_No," he said, "I've got some stuff to do with my parents and fluffy."_

_Kagome giggled, "alright. I'll see you later."_

_InuYasha nodded before watching Kagome walk into her house._

_**That Christmas**_

"_KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Izayoi called to the two ten year olds, "GUESS WHAT YOUR STANDING UNDER!?"_

_Kagome and InuYasha had been standing in the door way, and looked up when the woman went crazy on them. InuYasha gulped when he saw what his mother was talking about, Kagome on the other hand, turned as red as a tomato._

"_Don't," Kagome said as her mother pulled out a camera, "please mom!"_

"_Nope," her mother said, "it's Christmas and you two are under the mistletoe. You have to."_

_Kagome was about to complain again, when InuYasha leaned over to her, "just do it. It'll shut them up."_

_Kagome nodded, and moved to see InuYasha's face. He was grinning at her. Not knowing anything else to do, Kagome sighed and leaned in to InuYasha, kissing him ever so lightly on the lips, but when their lips met… a bolt of electricity shot through them._

Kagome woke up in a sweat, "I haven't thought about any of that in years."

The dream was at one time a reality, but when she relived kissing InuYasha for the very first time, it was the shock they felt that woke her up. She decided to try to go back to sleep when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello," she said, wiping her eyes.

"_Kagome," _InuYasha said, _"you had the dream too huh?"_

Kagome was surprised. She didn't expect him to have it too, but it was part of both their lives, so she wasn't totally surprised.

"Yeah," she said, "it was the kiss that woke you up wasn't it?"

"_I suppose," _he replied, _"I don't get it."_

"I don't either," Kagome said, "but I'm going back to sleep. Whatever pain killers the doctor gave me really make me tired."

InuYasha agreed, _"alright. I'll take you to school tomorrow."_

"Okay," she said, "good night."

**A.N. To me… this chapter was horrible. But anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll update next week! Review!**


	19. Fighting

**A.N. so yeah, I guess my last chapter wasn't all that great. I had a few reviews saying it was pretty good. But I hope this next one will be better. But as usual, it doesn't get said all the time. But I don't own anything. I borrowed everything from Rumiko Takahashi, and whatever I might say in here that is widely known. I wanna say there is one character that I do own, and you'll know who it is later. **

It had been a month since Kagome had broke her leg, and arm, and she was on the road to recovery. Even though she was still in a wheelchair because she couldn't use crutches, they had her in a leg brace/boot to support the bone in case it got to painful.

"InuYasha," Kagome said exasperatedly, "I'm alright. I'm not going to hurt myself sitting on a toilet. You can leave me alone long enough to pee."

"I just don't want you falling," he said.

"InuYasha," she said, "I'm fine. Wait by the door, it'll only be a minute."

The boy nodded, grumbling something about how if she fell he wasn't carrying her to the hospital again.

"YOU DROVE ME TO THE HOSPITAL," she exclaimed, "AND IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN DO A LOT OF DAMAGE IF I HOLD THE SINK AND WALK. I DO IT ALL THE TIME WHEN YOU'RE NOT HERE!"

"I'M SORRY IF I WORRY ABOUT YOU!" InuYasha yelled back, "YOU WERE THE ONE DUMB ENOUGH TO CLIMB OUT OF A WINDOW AND ONTO A TREE BRANCH TOO SMALL FOR YOUR WEIGHT!"

"WHAT?" she screamed, "SO NOW I'M FAT?"

"When did I say that?" he said, "I just said that the damn branch was only six inches wide. Only a baby could sit on it and not break it!"

"WELL IF I'M TO DAMN FAT FOR YOU THEN JUST LEAVE!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, moving closer to embrace her.

"NO!" she shouted, "just leave."

InuYasha looked at her, he could tell she was upset and decided to just listen to her for a change and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said before walking down the stairs.

After Kagome went to the bathroom, and made her way back to her room she was crying. All her and InuYasha seemed to do lately was fight.

"Sango," Kagome said when she called her friend, "can you come get me?"

"_Sure,"_ the other girl said, _"what's the matter?"_

"I need to see my shrink," she said, "I think something's wrong."

"_I'll be right there,"_ Sango said.

**With InuYasha**

"I don't know what to do," InuYasha said to Miroku, "I mean we were good until she hurt herself. Now if I say something in the slightest she get pissed off and says I'm being 'mentally abusive' and kicks me out."

Miroku looked at his brother, "maybe you two are in a rut because you have done everything that makes you two happy and it's too… I don't know. Safe."

InuYasha looked at him, "how can I keep her from anything but safe? She's still in a wheelchair until her hand is healed."

"Just because she's in a wheelchair doesn't mean that you guys can't do stuff," Miroku said, "you can still go places besides school. Like on dates. Not that you two ever went on a date or anything."

"THAT'S IT!" he said before pushing Miroku out of the room.

**At the doctors**

"Well Ms. Higurashi," the doctor said, "have you been taking your medication."

"Yes," Kagome said, "but the at times I take it around the same time that I take the pain medications the ER doctors gave me, and that's when I start blowing up at the littlest thing."

The doctor looked confused, "maybe for a while. You should forego the medications I prescribed you until you are off the pain killers."

Kagome nodded, "okay. Thank you doctor."

"Of course," the woman said, "and I expect to see you on Thursday. You've been skipping out on me I see."

Kagome blushed, "I've had a lot to deal with lately."

The woman nodded, "I understand with you fall and everything. But I see you're able to move around a little better, I do hope to see you Thursday. You seem to be doing much better."

Kagome nodded, and left the office, with Sango at her heels.

"Why do you think you're acting this way?" Sango asked, "I mean. Is it really the mixture of your meds?"

"I don't know," Kagome said, "but can you take me to the drug store?"

"You don't think…" sango started.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I had these feelings last time too. It's scaring me, because I don't think InuYasha could be a father. Not right now."

**At InuYasha's**

InuYasha was busy planning the perfect 'first date' for him and Kagome when his mother came barging into his room.

"What's up?" he asked innocently when he saw the look on her face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH KAGOME?" her mother asked, but it was a yell.

InuYasha turned red, "I would've thought that was obvious."

His mother seemed to get more furious at the thought.

"HOW WOULD IT BE OBVIOUS?"

"C'mon dear," his father said, rushing into his son's room, "we'll talk about this later. After you've had some tea."

Izayoi nodded, and followed her husband out of the room.

"I'm not done with you," she said, pointing a accusing finger at InuYasha.

"SESSHOUMARU!" InuYasha yelled, running to his brother's room.

"What?" the older demon asked, opening the door a crack just big enough to see his eye.

"We need to talk," InuYasha said, shoving the door open.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Sesshoumaru asked boredly as InuYasha walked into his room, "because last I checked we had nothing to say to each other."

"You know," InuYasha said, "and you can tell me why my mother knows I've slept with Kagome."

Sesshoumaru almost laughed, key word being almost, and watched InuYasha with a sliver of interest in his eyes.

"Well," the demon said, "without it being the most obvious fact, I would say it was because she saw Kagome at the drug store buying a home pregnancy test."

"What?" InuYasha asked. He was stunned.

_Why didn't she tell me?_ the thought to himself as he went back to his room._ Does she think I won't take care of her? Am I too immature? _

Looking out the window, InuYasha couldn't tell if Kagome was home or not. She had shut the window and the blinds, drawing the curtains over them to prevent him from looking in. They had been that way since InuYasha left. She was really angry at him.

**With Izayoi and InuYasha's Father**

"Izayoi calm down," her husband said, "it'll be alright. We don't even know Kagome was buying the test for herself. It could've been for the girl you saw her with."

Izayoi nodded, "Your right. Even if InuYasha and Kagome were sleeping together they would be more responsible and know to use protection."

"See!" Mr. Takahashi said with a smile, "they'll be fine. It's nothing to worry about."

The woman smiled, _I hope so. I can't be a grandmother at this age._

**At Kagome's**

"Kagome," Sango called while her friend was still in the bathroom, "how long does it take to pee on a stick?"

"You'd be surprised," came Kagome's voice over the sound of running water, "it's disgusting."

Sango laughed as her friend came out of the bathroom and walked/hobbled into her bedroom, gaining a glare from her as she went.

"So how long does it say it takes?"

"Well we bought the cheep one," Sango said looking at the box, reading the instructions, "and it says that it'll take up to 15 minutes."

Kagome nodded, "well I'll just leave it in the little wrapper until the time is up."

Sango nodded, noticing her friend looked really nervous.

"Are you going to be okay if it's positive?" she asked Kagome.

"I don't know," Kagome said truthfully, "I've gone through this once before. And I almost killed myself. I don't know what's going to happen."

Sango nodded, hugging her friend, "well you've got someone new to help you out this time."

"Who?" Kagome asked, clearly oblivious, "InuYasha's not new in my life."

"I know that," Sango said, "but he's new to this part of your life."

Kagome laughed, "your right. I guess. I just really don't think he'd be ready for that kind of thing. He's not the most mature person I've met."

Sango nodded, "yeah. But we'll just have to find out right?"

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Kagome pulled the test out of its paper wrapper, not looking at the little indicator.

"I'm scared," she said, pushing the test back in, "I don't think I can go through with this."

Sango smiled, "it'll be okay. Just remember that whatever happens, if your mom doesn't accept it… you can move in with me."

Kagome smiled, "do you have the room?"

"Of course," sango said, "our parents left us a huge house. You think there's not going to be room?"

Kagome smiled, "I guess your right. Okay. Let's get this over with."

As she pulled the test out of the wrapper, Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She was scared, it was obvious to see.

_God in a way I want it to be negative. But I also want it to be positive. __**Only one way to find out.**_

Looking at the indicator, Kagome took a huge breath. And started crying.

**With InuYasha**

"InuYasha stop bitching and just go over there then," Miroku said to the half demon as he continued to pace around the living room.

"Easy for you to say," InuYasha growled at his brother, "your girlfriend wasn't caught by mother buying a pregnancy test."

"No," Miroku said, "I guess you have a point there. But she was with my future wife."

"I thought you were seeing that new girl," InuYasha said, looking at Miroku with interest.

"I am," he replied, "but that doesn't mean I still don't harbor untamed feelings for Sango."

InuYasha couldn't help but laugh, "your pathetic."

"I know," Miroku said standing up, "now like I said. Stop bitching. Go over there, and find out if I'm going to be a uncle or not."

"You do know it's not biological right?" InuYasha said, "because you're not blood kin."

"I know," Miroku said, "but fine. Go find out if I'm a god father or not."

InuYasha laughed, there was something about the way Miroku said that that made it sound disgusting.

When he got to Kagome's front door, he paused, not knowing what would happen. Then he finally got up the nerve to knock.

"Hold on," came Sango's voice, "just a minute."

InuYasha sighed, "hurry up. I need to talk to Kagome."

The second he said that, Sango opened the door.

"I would come back later if I were you," she said, looking upstairs, "Kagome's… busy."

"Whatever," InuYasha said, walking into the house, "I need to talk to my girlfriend."

Before Sango could object again, InuYasha was already upstairs and in Kagome's room.

"Kagome," he said walking in the room, "we need to talk."

When he actually looked at her, he noticed the box she held in her hand. Then he noticed the little test, indicated on the box, was in her other hand.

But the thing he noticed the most was the tears in Kagome's eyes.

"We do need to talk," Kagome said.

**A.N. YAY I'M DONE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I know it was short. But in my opinion it ended on a good note. Well not a good note, but a good place to stop right? Tell me what you think!**

**LivingPerfection**


	20. The Test

**A.N. Yay! Another chapter down! Almost. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few measly manga's and several episodes recorded on the TiVo.**

**Last Time**

"Kagome," he said walking in the room, "we need to talk."

When he actually looked at her, he noticed the box she held in her hand. Then he noticed the little test, indicated on the box, was in her other hand.

But the thing he noticed the most was the tears in Kagome's eyes.

"We do need to talk," Kagome said.

**Now**

InuYasha was stunned. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say.

"Kagome…" he started to say, moving closer to her. Nothing he knew to say would come out.

"SAY SOMETHING!" she cried, "I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!"

InuYasha stared at the girl, his mind was blank. He felt the urge to take her in his arms and hold her forever. He knew he shouldn't, but she called out to him. It was like a pull that he couldn't understand. Before he knew what he was doing, he was sitting on the bed with Kagome, hugging her close to his chest, nose buried in her hair behind her ear.

"InuYasha," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his torso, "we really need to talk. This is serious. LET ME GO."

She didn't yell at him, the last part of her sentence. But more demanded it, stating firmly that he shouldn't be touching her right now. InuYasha did as he was told, and looking in Kagome's eyes, he saw something he never expected. Regret.

"Kagome," he started, taking one of her hands in his, "I want you to know. It's alright. Whatever happens, I will take care of you. And the pup. Just tell me, what is going on."

InuYasha sounded desperate, scared almost. It made her laugh.

"What the hell," he said. Looking at the girl like she had lost her mind, "why are you laughing. THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"I know it is," she said, leaning forward until her head was resting on her knee, "but I'm not pregnant."

InuYasha was dumbfounded, "what. Why were you crying then?"

"Because," Kagome said, "I'm about to kill you."

00000000000000000

InuYasha woke up in a cold sweat. He had to see Kagome the next day. First thing.

As he stood under the jet of the cold shower, he couldn't help but wonder why he would have a dream like that. Was his relationship with Kagome over? Was it a sign of that?

"It was only a dream," he said to himself, resting his head against the tile of the shower wall, "none of it was real. It was all a dream."

After his shower, InuYasha got dressed, and left his house before anyone could question him. He knew Kagome was already up, she had to be in order to take her medication in the morning.

When he arrived at her house, just minutes later. He saw her mother outside, sweeping the shrine steps.

"Hey Mrs. H," he said, walking up to the older woman, "is Kagome up?"

"Hello InuYasha," the woman said smiling, "yes she's awake. But she wont leave her bedroom today. Something about a test."

InuYasha's blood ran cold. _It can't be. __**Maybe it is. Besides, don't be a puss. She's not going to kill you.**_

When InuYasha was at Kagome's door, he hesitated before knocking. But when he did, he heard a gasp and then something fell over.

"Kagome are you alright?" he yelled opening the door, to find his girlfriend in her skirt and bra, struggling to get into a t-shirt.

"InuYasha," she gasped, plopping back onto her bed, failing as she tried to cover herself, "what are you doing here?"

"I had this strange dream," he said, "and I needed to talk to you."

"That's good," Kagome said, "I need to talk to you too, but first. Help me out."

The half demon laughed, before moving to help her put on her shirt.

"Okay," he said, "what were you going to tell me?"

"You first," she said, "you came over here."

InuYasha blushed, not sure how he was going to explain his dream to Kagome.

"Well… you see…" he started, but before he could finish his sentence, Sango burst in.

"Kagome have you talked to Inu… hey Yash!" Sango said everything so fast the two just looked at her like she was insane.

"I was going to tell him," Kagome said, "but then you came in; screaming like a mad woman. Wait downstairs. InuYasha will help me right?"

The half demon nodded, looking from Kagome and sango.

After the other girl left, InuYasha was about to burst trying to figure out what was going on.

"Kagome," he said, but when he said it, she stood up, and hobbled to the dresser by the window.

"I bought this yesterday," she said, throwing him the test, and pulling out a single sock hand held up the sock, "sad huh? I can only wear one sock."

InuYasha smiled, before looking at the plastic wrapper that contained the home pregnancy test.

"Kagome," he said, "you know that no matter what happens, I'm here for you right?"

"Look at the test," Kagome said, sitting on the bed, "then we'll talk."

InuYasha nodded, pulling the small plastic test out of it's wrapper he almost didn't want to know what it said.

When he finally tore his eyes away from Kagome's he read the test, _negative._

00000000000000000

"InuYasha," Miroku said, watching his brother take another swig of vodka, "it's not a bad thing. You're to young to be a father anyway."

"That's _hiccup_ n-not the _hiccup_ point mi-ok-u," InuYasha stuttered, stumbling to the other boy, "I _hiccup_ wanted to 'e a addy. I is ready for 'agome to bore my pups."

Miroku laughed. InuYasha really was a bad speaker when he was drunk.

"C'mon," the older boy said, putting a arm under InuYasha's, "lets get you upstairs and into a bed so you can sleep."

"I _hiccup_ 'ave to sp-ke to 'agome," InuYasha said, pushing Miroku away, heading for the front door, "she _hiccup_ 'ant leaf 'e li-e this."

Miroku was confused, "what do you mean?"

"She go'ng to _hiccup_ to ch-na 'morrow," InuYasha said, walking towards where Kagome's window was, "she 'ates 'e. _hiccup_"

Miroku was stunned, but before he could stop him. InuYasha had jumped up into Kagome's room.

**Flashback**

"Yeah dad," Kagome said into the phone, "it sounds like a good idea. No I've got the time. We're on break from school, and I need to get out of Kyoto for a while."

_"Okay Kagome,"_ her father said on the other line, _"bring souta and you'll be here for a week before we go to New York."_

"Great," Kagome said, "but dad I have to go. I've got to tell someone I'm going to be gone a while."

**With Kagome**

Kagome was struggling to get her suitcase to close, but it was hard with one arm and one leg.

"Damn it," she said as the case popped open again, "do you hate me or something?"

"Kagome," she heard InuYasha say. _(a.n. he is trying to sound sober. So some words look normal, while other's don't.)_

"What," she said, pushing the case closed with her elbow, while trying to close the snaps at the same time.

"Look a' me," he slurred, but she didn't notice. But she did look up. He looked terrible, his eyes were red and wide. His beautiful silver hair was a mess.

"Your drunk," she said, taking a deep breath, "go home. I'll see you in three weeks InuYasha."

"Don' go," InuYasha pleaded, moving towards her with jerky movements, "don' lea'e me ike dis."

"You can't even talk," Kagome said angrily, "when you get upset you get drunk. I'm glad I'm not pregnant. That is no way for a father to act."

InuYasha was stunned, but it didn't sober him up. He got angry.

"'ook at me 'agome," he said, grabbing her arm.

"InuYasha," she said as he leered down at her, "your hurting me."

"ou ert me," he slurred, tears in his eyes, "our leaving 'e. Dat urts 'agome."

"Go away," she said, jerking her arm from his grasp, only to be grabbed by the shoulders.

"No!" he said, all seriousness in his face, he didn't look like a drunk anymore; he looked dangerous, "your go'ng to lisn to me."

Kagome nodded, scared that he would hurt her.

"I love you," he managed to get out clearly, he sounded sober, "I wanted you pregnant. We could've been a family Kagome. But your leaving me instead."

As he said the last part, he threw her on the bed, not moving a inch when she cried out in pain from hitting her already broken arm on the wall.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF," she yelled at him, "YOU BASTARD! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME. BUT YOU... OWWW FUCK! YOU BROKE MY ARM AGAIN!"

InuYasha just stared at her, unmoving, emotionless. Something had taken over, it wasn't until he smelled her tears that he snapped out of it.

"Kagome," he asked, kneeling down, "what happened?"

"Get the fuck away from me," she said, voice dangerously low, "go home. We will talk when I get back from China. If my arm is broken again though, you are going to regret coming over here."

InuYasha just stared at her, before climbing out of the window, not looking back. As he did so, Miroku walked in her room.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked, "I heard you scream."

"I'm alright," she said, "but my mother isn't here. I need you to take me to the hospital."

Miroku nodded, going to the bed, "can you walk down the stairs yet?"

"I just need you to hold my arm," she said, trying to stand. But her legs were weak from InuYasha throwing her against the bed.

Miroku noticed the trouble she was having and scooped her up, as if she weighed nothing.

"C'mon," he said with a smirk, "I'll carry you downstairs. You're not walking anywhere."

Kagome nodded, letting the boy carry her out to InuYasha's car before depositing her in the passenger seat and then climbing in the drivers.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Yes," Kagome said, cradling her wrist in her lap, "just get me to the hospital."

Miroku did as he was told.

**1 hour later**

"Ms. Higurashi," the woman asked, "are you, or might you be pregnant? We need to know as a safety measure before doing the x-ray."

"Well," Kagome said, "I took a test the other day to see. And it said I'm negative. But I've been pregnant before. I have the same feelings I did then."

The woman nodded, "well I'm going to do you a test here to see then."

Kagome nodded. Miroku was still with her, he had refused to leave her side since they got there. The doctor hadn't said it, but she thought he was her boyfriend so didn't bother making him wait in the lobby.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Miroku asked her, sitting in a chair by the bed she was in.

"No," Kagome said, "but thank you for being here with me. It means a lot."

Miroku nodded, standing up and taking Kagome's hand in his.

"You're my friend," he said, "I'm not leaving you in the capable hands of a doctor unatended."

Kagome giggled, "thank you so much Miroku. It really means a lot."

The boy nodded, bringing her hand to his lips and leaving a chaste kiss on the knuckles.

Kagome hadn't thought anything of it until she heard someone making a lot of noise in the nurses station.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S WITH HER BOYFRIEND!" she heard InuYasha yell, "I'M HER ONLY BOYFRIEND!"

"Sir calm down," the male nurse said, "either way. Ms. Higurashi can only have one person with her at a time right now, and whoever the fellow she's with is, he refuses to leave her side."

"I DON'T CARE!" InuYasha growled, "I want to see my girlfriend."

Kagome did her best to drown out InuYasha's voice, squeezing Miroku's hand tighter.

"Okay Kagome," the doctor said, coming back into the room, "I'm going to take some plasma and blood and then it'll just be a few minutes."

"Thank you," Kagome said, "it's okay for Miroku to stay right?"

The woman looked at the two teenagers who were currently holding hands and smiled, "of course. Unless someone else wants to see you, he doesn't have to leave. I only allow one visitor at a time while in ER."

The girl nodded, thankful InuYasha still hadn't been told what room she was in.

After the doctor had said that for sure the arm was broken again, the need for a x-ray wasn't needed. But the pregnancy test results still hadn't been revealed yet.

"I can't believe this," Kagome said, "I should call the police on his sorry ass."

Miroku smiled, "why don't you. He did do this to you. It's not a bad thing if you do."

"I couldn't do that," Kagome replied, "I love him. I cant send him to jail. I practically made him do it."

Miroku shook his head, "if you get hurt in his hands again. He's answering to me."

Kagome giggled, "thank you."

"Ms. Higurashi," the doctor said, "I have your test results. Congratulations, your pregnant."

**A.N. CLIFFHANGER! Hehehe. Had to do it! You'll thank me later! **

**p.s. if you can't tell what inuyasha was saying drunk, email me and i'll re-write it and send it to you. lub ya!**


	21. Kagome and InuYasha

**Last Time**

"Ms. Higurashi," the doctor said, "I have your test results. Congratulations, your pregnant."

**Now**

"I'm what?" Kagome said quietly, before they heard a audible thud followed by a crack, just outside the room.

"What was that?" the doctor said, walking out of the room, "do either of you know a demon with white hair and dog ears?"

"That would be my brother," Miroku said, "he's probably just shocked."

"Right," the doctor said, "I'll get him in a bed then."

"Put him here," Kagome said, standing up, "I'm fine."

The doctor nodded, about to call for assistance when Miroku grabbed InuYasha by one arm and leg and threw him over his shoulder.

"No need wasting good people," he said, depositing the half demon on the bed, "I'm used to InuYasha cleanup."

Kagome giggled, sitting on the chair by the bed.

"Why would he be surprised though?" the doctor asked, "aren't you the father?"

The last question was directed at Miroku.

"No," Kagome said, still looking at InuYasha, before taking his hand in hers, "this one is."

The woman nodded, "I'll be back in a minute. He'll have a headache when he wakes up, better get some aspirin."

Kagome nodded, playing with InuYasha's fingers.

InuYasha knew he was dreaming, because he was reliving what had happened just hours before. But he didn't wake himself up.

**his dream**

"_Your drunk," she said, taking a deep breath, "go home. I'll see you in three weeks InuYasha."_

"_Don't go," InuYasha pleaded, moving towards her with jerky movements, "don't leave me like this."_

"_You can't even talk," Kagome said angrily, "when you get upset you get drunk. I'm glad I'm not pregnant. That is no way for a father to act."_

_InuYasha was stunned, but it didn't sober him up. He got angry._

"_look at me kagome," he said, grabbing her arm._

"_InuYasha," she said as he leered down at her, "your hurting me."_

"_you ert me," he slurred, tears in his eyes, "our leaving me. that hurts kagome."_

"_Go away," she said, jerking her arm from his grasp, only to be grabbed by the shoulders._

"_No!" he said, all seriousness in his face, he didn't look like a drunk anymore; he looked dangerous, "your going to listen to me."_

_Kagome nodded, scared that he would hurt her. _

"_I love you," he managed to get out clearly, he sounded sober, "I wanted you pregnant. We could've been a family Kagome. But your leaving me instead."_

_As he said the last part, he threw her on the bed, not moving a inch when she cried out in pain from hitting her already broken arm on the wall._

"_LOOK AT YOURSELF," she yelled at him, "YOU BASTARD! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME. BUT YOU, OWWW FUCK! YOU BROKE MY ARM AGAIN!" _

_InuYasha just stared at her, unmoving, emotionless. Something had taken over, it wasn't until he smelled her tears that he snapped out of it._

"_Kagome," he asked, kneeling down, "what happened?"_

"_Get the fuck away from me," she said, voice dangerously low, "go home. We will talk when I get back from China. If my arm is broken again though, you are going to regret coming over here."_

"_InuYasha," he could hear Kagome calling his name, she sounded like she was in tears._

"_Kagome," he said, looking around, "Kagome where are you?"_

"_InuYasha wake up," she sobbed._

Then his eyes opened, "Kagome?"

"Well he's awake," he heard Miroku say, "I'll be outside."

Kagome nodded, looking down at InuYasha's face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What do you remember?" she asked, still holding his hand.

"I remember getting fucked up," he started, "then we got in a fight. Then… oh Kagome I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," she lied, "nothing worse than what happened before. Why'd you pass out?"

"I heard the doctor," he said, pulling his hand away from hers, "that you're pregnant."

Kagome nodded, "that I am. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" InuYasha asked, "I'm happy. Aren't you?"

I don't know, "she said. But I do know that it's yours."

InuYasha nodded, "what are you going to do?"

"I'm having it obviously," she said.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked.

"We'll figure that out when I get back," she said, "I'm still going to my dad's."

InuYasha nodded, "can you fly?"

"I'll ask."

**the next day**

"Kagome, Souta," Dai said wearily to her two children, "behave for your father. And don't get lost. New York City is huge, the last thing I need is my kids gone longer than needed."

Kagome and Souta both agreed they would stay out of trouble and that they would bring home gifts for everyone.

As they drove to the airport, with InuYasha, Kagome still wasn't sure what she was going to do.

_Should I keep it and stay with InuYasha? Or should I have it… and give it up? _

There were so many questions in her mind that she didn't even notice that they'd pulled up to the airport.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, putting his car in gear, "are you alright?"

"What?" she asked, looking around, "oh. I'm fine. C'mon we've still got to check the tickets and go to baggage thingy."

The half demon nodded, helping Kagome and Souta get their stuff out of the car.

**AT THE GATE**

"Your going to call me when you get there right?" InuYasha asked his girlfriend, taking both her hands in his.

"You know it," she said drearily, leaning forward instinctively when InuYasha moved to kiss her.

"I'll talk to you later then?" he asked, noting how she wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll call you from the hotel."

"Okay," he said, kissing her again, "bye."

"Bye."

"So sis," Souta said on the plane as they took off, "what's up with you and InuYasha?"

"Nothing," Kagome lied, "we're just not in it anymore I guess."

"I can tell," the younger boy said, "care to talk about it?"

"Souta I'm pregnant," Kagome said, "and I don't know what to do."

The boys mouth fell open, "are you serious? How? I mean I know _how._ But… Kagome! What about last time?"

"I know," she said, leaning her head on the seat, "I thought after that I wouldn't let this happen again. But I've made a decision."

"What?" Souta asked.

"When you come back," she said, "I'm staying with dad."

**With InuYasha**

"She's not coming back," InuYasha said to Miroku when he got home.

"Are you sure," the other boy asked.

"I could see it in her eyes," InuYasha said as he fell onto a bar stool, "she's depressed about this. I'm not surprised. She can't handle a family. She can barely handle herself."

"You don't give her the right amount of credit," came Sesshoumaru's voice.

"If she doesn't come back," InuYasha said, "then I'm right. She'll probably give it up. Or worse."

"If she doesn't come back," Sesshoumaru said, "then that means she's going to do it herself."

"Whatever," InuYasha said, going to his room, "she's chickening out. That's all there is to it."

When InuYasha was gone, Miroku turned to Sesshoumaru.

"What do you know that we don't?" he asked carefully.

"Kagome is a girl," Sesshoumaru said, "and girls talk to their friends."

Miroku nodded, "yeah so?"

"I overheard Kagome talking to her friend Sango," Sesshoumaru said, "she told her everything. She's planning on keeping the pup wherever she is with her father and raising it herself."

Miroku nodded, this was bad. InuYasha was going to be furious.

**With InuYasha… again**

When he got to his room, InuYasha wanted nothing more to do than just sleep until Kagome got back.

But when he opened the door, he got a surprise he never would've thought sitting on his bed.

**A.N. I wrote this in like 20 minutes, so yeah. I hope you like it! It just flowed out all at once! I hope it's good though! Review! Tell me everything!**


	22. Leaving

**A.N. alright! New chapter! So anyway… I don't have much to say, other than I'm in a foul mood this weekend. It would seem my family is falling apart. And then my godmothers suicide 'anniversary' is today. I guess you could say I'm as happy as a snake. Anyway. ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**Last Time**

When he got to his room, InuYasha wanted nothing more to do than just sleep until Kagome got back.

But when he opened the door, he got a surprise he never would've thought sitting on his bed.

**Now**

"Shippo what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked the young child sitting on his bed. (a.n. bet you weren't expecting that!)

"I had to come and see you," the boy said, "it's um… about Kikyo."

InuYasha's already fallen spirit seemed to get worse, "what happened?"

"She's dead."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Kagome**

It had been 3 weeks since Kagome and Souta went to visit their father. She was having a blast in New York. She explained everything to her dad, and surprised her by allowing her to stay with him. He had a big enough house that she knew she wouldn't be too much of a burden, and she planned on getting a job so she could move out on her own eventually.

"Kagome," Souta said, when she took him to the airport, "why don't you just stay and I'll send you the stuff you want?"

"Because," she said, "I can't have my baby sent in a box. The lens might break. It's better if I go and retrieve it myself, and put it on a carryon with me."

Her younger brother nodded, "I swear. I think you care about that camera more than you do yourself."

Kagome laughed, "maybe I do. Maybe I don't. And if I go now, I can avoid InuYasha. I was told he's been in Tokyo for a while now. No one told me why, mainly because Sango seems to have a problem with his brother Miroku lately. I guess she doesn't like his new girlfriend, because she's done nothing but complained about it."

Souta nodded, "yeah. I talked to her brother the other day. Miroku's dating some new girl, and well I guess Sango got used to him always following her when she was dating Bank that she hoped he'd be there now."

Kagome nodded, she wasn't surprised Sango was acting this way. It was just strange. But Kagome liked Miroku. He was a really nice guy, and she sort of knew the girl he's dating, she's nice enough.

**Many Hours Later**

"Kagome what do you mean you're moving to America?" Sango asked her friend as Kagome ran around her room, putting more clothes in a bag, then packing a carryon with a change of clothes and her camera.

"I need a new change," Kagome said, "there's a high school equivalency graduation test I'm taking next week, and my step mom is going to show me how to drive so I can get a job and a car."

"Is it because of…" Sango started, then nudged her head in the direction of InuYasha's room.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "it's better this way. I'll come back when it's right. He can't take care of a child Sango. He's not ready, no matter how much he tells himself he is. I can do it, I want to do it. Both of us will be better off with me in the states."

"I understand," Sango said, hugging Kagome, "well how about I take you to the airport early and we can get lunch before you leave."

Kagome nodded, "that sounds nice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Tokyo**

"What happened?" InuYasha asked.

"She was in a accident," the person explained, "it's been raining for weeks now. I guess she just wasn't paying attention to the road. Her foot was plastered to the breaks. But the thing is, the forensics team said that there was no break fluid in the car. Ultimately that's what killed her."

InuYasha nodded, looking down at the girl he once thought he loved. _There is no way this was a accident,_ he said to himself, gently touching Kikyo's lifeless face.

"This was no accident," InuYasha said out loud, "Kikyo was the safest driver I knew. She cared of no one's feelings but her own, there is no way she would tear her eyes away from the road for a instant."

"InuYasha what are you saying?" the woman asked, staring at the young man in front of her.

"I think it was murder."

"Can you be sure?" the woman asked, "it really could've been a accident."

"I know it wasn't," InuYasha said, turning his head away from the girl before him, "and I don't know what to do about it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Kagome and Sango**

"So your telling me the boy who you never met, just asked you to marry him?" Sango asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a grin, taking a drink of her soda, "he was cute though. But I think it was a dare. It was great though, because the next week, we went to Times Square and watched the American New Years celebration (a.n. I don't know when is the Japanese new year so I made it up. Don't get upset.). It was CROWDED."

Sango smiled, "it sounds amazing."

"It is," Kagome said with a grin, "next year come down and we'll go together. I'll have the baby then too."

Sango smiled, "I think I will. When do you plan on telling InuYasha you're leaving? Or are you not going to call him at all?"

"I emailed him," Kagome said quietly, "from dad's. I told him I wasn't coming home. So he'll get it when he get's back from Tokyo. Just… Sango, can you make sure he doesn't try to find me. I really do love him, but… I can't have him trying to deal with this. It's too much for him to handle right now."

Sango nodded, telling her friend that she would keep a eye on InuYasha for her.

"He's going to find out where you are though," Sango said, "if he doesn't decide to accompany his father on a trip. Miroku was telling me that their father wanted them to go with him to New York over the summer when he leaves for a month. InuYasha might decide to find you."

"Make sure he doesn't," Kagome said, looking at her watch, "damn. We have to go. I'm going to be late."

"Call me when you get to your dads," Sango instructed Kagome before she boarded the plane.

"I will," Kagome said, tears in her eyes, "and give Sesshoumaru and Miroku a hug for me."

"I'll try," Sango said with a grin, making Kagome laugh.

"I'm going to miss you," Kagome said, hugging her friend.

"Then don't go," Sango said, "maybe InuYasha'll grow up."

"He might," Kagome said, "but he still can't handle a baby."

"I tried," Sango said dejectedly, "you better go now. They're boarding."

Kagome nodded, and after another tight hug, she boarded the plane and cried herself to sleep where she didn't wake up until they landed in New York.

"Kagome," a deep voice called as she got off the plane.

"Hi dad," she said with a smile. During her visit, Kagome and her father had gotten to know each other better, and now Kagome rather enjoyed the man's company.

"How was the trip back?" he asked, taking her suitcase from her.

"It was alright," she said, "InuYasha wasn't there. But he should know everything by now."

Her father nodded, "you got a call while you were back there."

"Don't tell me," she said.

"Yeah," he replied, "from Jeff. He seems rather obsessed with you Gome."

"Yup," Kagome sighed, "and I don't understand why."

"You're a intelligent and beautiful young girl," her father said, "it's no surprise that he likes you. Although… does he know about '_motions to stomach'_"

"Yeah actually he does," Kagome said, "he said it's cool that I'm a mother. It just creeps me out in a way."

Her father nodded, but he liked the boy that was always calling and visiting his daughter. He was respectful to his elders, and seemed to light up when Kagome was around. In a way, Kagome's father suspected the boy was in love with her.

**With InuYasha**

"What do you mean she's moved to New York?" InuYasha asked his brother.

"Just that," Sesshoumaru stated boredly, looking at his younger brother, "she's gone and doesn't want you to go get her. She told us that she'd returned when the time was right."

InuYasha growled, _how can things just keep getting worse?_

**A.N. YAY! DONE! GO ME! The next chapter will be better, I can assure you. But I hope you like the twist I threw in there. **

**Next Chapter; Come Home Kagome: InuYasha learns the truth from Kikyo's death. Kagome starts seeing Jeff. InuYasha ends up traveling to New York in hopes of bringing Kagome back.**


	23. Kagome Come Home

**A.N. Yup I'm back in a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last one. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

InuYasha paced back and forth in his room. It had been two months since Kagome moved to New York, and Kikyo was killed. The police found a guy who was bragging about cutting the breaks of a Ford Taurus one day without getting caught, and it was enough for a conviction.

"InuYasha what are you doing?" Miroku asked his brother one day, when he found InuYasha packing up a overnight bag.

"I'm going to find Kagome," InuYasha said, walking out the door, "I have to bring her home."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Miroku said, "Sango has talked to her a lot since she left and Kagome still doesn't want to see you."

"Why?" InuYasha asked, he really looked upset, "what did I do?"

"This," Miroku said, "let her be. It's clear something didn't work. You two were always fighting after she broke her leg. Just wait a while, she'll come home."

"It's been a while," InuYasha said, "I'm going to her. I have to see her, even if she says she's not coming home with me. I have to see her."

"It's your funeral," Miroku said, "she's going to get mad. But if you think you need to find her, then go to her. Just don't get upset about anything that you see, and it might be bad."

"Feh," was all InuYasha said before leaving the house to go to the air port.

**In New York**

"C'mon Kagome," the boy said, "I have to show you something."

"Jeff slow down," Kagome whined, "I can't move fast in these shoes."

The boy laughed, wrapping a arm around Kagome's waist, "your going to love this. C'mon."

Kagome sighed, "alright hold on. Let me at least take off these heels."

"You are not taking your shoes off," he said, picking her up in his arms, "we're in New York City. It's dangerous."

Kagome giggled as the boy began a swift pace in the direction he was dragging her in.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Somewhere you'll love," he said kissing her cheek quickly.

"Jeff I don't know," Kagome said later that day.

She had been seeing Jeff for two months, and liked him a lot but he bothered her when he would bring up helping her raise her baby.

"Kagome," he said, taking her hands, "I can take care of you and your baby, I want to take care of both of you. But for some reason you wont let me in at all."

Kagome sighed, "I'm not sure if it's a good idea. I like you, but we're still young. You can still have a life and children later, and not have to deal with having a girlfriend and her baby."

"Are you turning me down and dumping me all at once?" the boy asked, looking truly crestfallen.

"No," Kagome said, "but we barely know each other and well… marriage, I guess maybe we should get to know each other better before anything like that comes up."

"Why?" he asked, "I know everything about you. I want to be with you."

Kagome smiled, "You don't know everything, just my likes and dislikes. There are things about me that you don't know, things I'm scared of saying."

"I don't care," Jeff said pulling her closer to him, "I'm perfectly fine with who you are. Even those things you don't tell me."

Kagome smiled, "I'll think about it. But I need to get home. I have to be at work early tomorrow."

The boy nodded, "I'll talk to you later then."

Kagome nodded, and followed him to the car so he could take her home.

**At The Airport**

"Can you help me with car rentals?" InuYasha asked the girl at the desk.

"I'm sorry sir," she said, handing him his ID, "you have to be 21 to rent a car. You're not old enough."

InuYasha groaned, "ok. Thanks."

_Damn,_ he thought to himself, _I didn't want to take a cab. I don't even know how to get to Kagome's._

InuYasha found a phone book and got the address for Kagome's apartment. He figured that there weren't that many 'Kagome Higurashi's' living in New York so he knew it was her.

_**Knock Knock **_

"One minute," he heard her call from somewhere in the apartment, "I'll be right there."

InuYasha suppressed a laugh, she was still scatterbrained. _What did I expect,_ he said to himself,_ it's only been two months._

When she opened the door, InuYasha gasped at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I… uh… well…" he couldn't say anything. In his eyes, she had gotten more beautiful since she left.

"Kagome?" he heard a mans voice, and he knew it wasn't her father.

"Yeah," she said, tearing her eyes from InuYasha's, and he saw her face soften.

"Who's this?" the man asked, wrapping a arm around Kagome's waist, then extended his other hand, "Hi. I'm Jeff."

InuYasha snapped, he couldn't believe it, she was seeing someone else already. He hit him.

"InuYasha what the hell?" she asked, leading the other guy to the couch.

"Who the hell is he?" InuYasha asked, his voice angry but low.

"He's my boyfriend," Kagome growled, "are you alright?"

"What do you mean your boyfriend?" InuYasha spat out, "I'm your boyfriend."

"No your not," Kagome said, "I'm sorry InuYasha. We've been done since you left. It was the right thing, and whether you agree with me, I was right to come here."

InuYasha's face fell, "Kagome. I know I might have seemed like I wasn't right for you, and the pup, but I've grown up. Really, you should be with me at home with me."

Kagome looked at him, "Jeff I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some ice. InuYasha come with me."

The boy nodded, "I don't need ice. But I'll wait for you here."

Kagome smiled, she was really getting to like Jeff.

"InuYasha," she said when they got in the kitchen, keeping her voice low enough so Jeff didn't hear her, "you might be ready now. But I have a life here, not just seeing Jeff, but a job and a home. I can't just drop everything and go back with you."

"Why?" InuYasha asked, backing her into a cabinet, "you know I love you, and you know I'll love our pup. Why did you leave me? Tell me why. Tell me why you left, and I'll never come back here again."

Kagome sighed, "InuYasha. I loved you, I still do. But you weren't ready for a baby, you still aren't. We just weren't working, it's better this way. I came here to know my dad and his family, and now I have a life. A good life, if I were still in Kyoto I wouldn't have any of this. I'd still be at the shrine, you'd still be drinking every time you got mad, and we'd still be fighting."

"None of that would happen," InuYasha said, gripping her hand, "I've quit drinking. I've managed to calm down, and if I have to, I'll go to anger management courses to have you back."

Kagome sighed, trying to keep the tears from falling, "I can't. I'm sorry InuYasha. Please go."

"Fine," he said, dropping her hand, his ears drooping slightly, "I'll leave. But first…"

He didn't finish his sentence because he pulled her to him, kissing her firmly on the lips.

**7 Months Later**

"Jeff," Kagome said late in the night, "I have to go to the hospital. Call my dad."

"What!" the boy said, jumping up, "don't tell me your going into labor."

"Well I am," Kagome said trying to get up, "and come on. It's not bad, just… my water just broke."

Jeff quickly helped Kagome into a pair of sandals, and called her father on their way to the hospital. Kagome had eventually accepted Jeff's proposal to marry him, and they were waiting until after she had the baby.

"Jeff I have to tell you something," Kagome said, as the first contraction kicked in, "fuck! No that's not it, the baby…" she couldn't finish. The second contraction rocked her so much she gripped the door handle.

"Don't pull that," Jeff said in a panic, "your going to fall out of the car."

"I'm not," Kagome said, "it's fine. Just get me there."

**9 hours later**

"Congratulations Ms. Higurashi," the nurse said, "it's a healthy boy."

Kagome smiled, but cried when she saw the little boy.

"He's perfect," she said, clutching the boy to her, "absolutely perfect."

Kagome's mother had been contacted, and was bringing Sango and Souta with her to see the baby.

"He looks like his father," her dad told her, kissing Kagome's forehead.

"I don't care," Kagome said, stroking the baby's fuzzy black ears, "he's perfect."

"What do you mean he's a demon," she heard Jeff's voice, "how can he be a demon?"

"Because," Kagome said loud enough for her fiancé to hear, "InuYasha's a demon, so is my son."

"Actually your son is a quarter demon," her father said, "InuYasha's only half."

Kagome sighed, still stroking the baby's ear. He was sleeping so soundly. His hair was white like his fathers, but had ears as black as Kagome's hair. He also had his fathers eyes, but Kagome's nose and lips.

"What am I going to name him?" she asked her dad, snuggling the baby to her chest.

"Um… Hatori," he said, "I like that name. Do you?"

"I do," Kagome said, kissing the baby's forehead, "just like his grandpa. Hatori."

**One Week Later**

"Kagome he's beautiful," Sango cooed, taking the baby in her arms.

Kagome grinned, "he looks so much like InuYasha."

"He does," her friend said, "but he looks like you too."

"Until he opens his eyes," Kagome said, "he's sleeping now. When he wakes up, he's got his daddy's eyes."

"What's his name?" Dai asked, pulling her grandson from the other girl.

"Hatori," Kagome said.

"Like your father?" both her mother and Sango said simultaneously.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "but he looks like a Hatori."

"Your right," her mother said, "and unlike your father, he's absolutely huggable."

"MOM!" Kagome exclaimed, "Don't squash my son!"

Sango laughed as Kagome wrestled the still sleeping baby away from her mother.

"You guys are going to break him in half," Sango said, grabbing the baby, "I'll take him. You guys stay here."

Kagome and her mother just stood there, and watched Sango as she started to walk out the door.

"Sango get back here," Kagome called, chasing her friend out of the apartment.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"I was just going to take a picture with him," Sango complained when Kagome caught her friend at a mall in a picture booth with the baby.

"You should've just said so," Kagome said, grinning from ear to ear, "I wanna take a picture with him too."

It ended up that the two girls spent a ton of money; taking pictures of them two and the baby, just Sango and the baby, and Kagome and the baby. Eventually Kagome's mom showed up, and she held him while Kagome and her friend took pictures together, and then her mother and the baby. Half the people who walked by the booth watched the three women randomly fawn over a baby before walking away.

"We have to go home," Kagome said, "it's getting late. And Jeff hasn't seen the baby since I got out of the hospital."

"Why?" her mother asked, "I thought he was living with you."

"Not really," Kagome said, "he still lives in his apartment, he just spends the night here and there because it's closer to where he works."

"I see," her mother said, "and he doesn't have a problem with the baby being your constant reminder of InuYasha?"

"Jeff knows Hatori looks like his father," Kagome said, kissing her son, "and he knows that I still love InuYasha. But that doesn't stop him from loving me, and I hope that doesn't stop him from loving my son."

"That's good," Sango said, "and I hope you don't mind. I'm going to give InuYasha a picture of you and the baby. I'll make copies of the one you gave me, and give him one."

"That's fine," Kagome said, "he needs to know what his son looks like."

**Later That Night**

After spending time with Sango and her mother, Kagome went home to wait for her boyfriend. Still being tired from that day, Kagome fell asleep in her room curled around her son's small body.

_**Knock Knock**_

Kagome woke from a good nap, hearing a loud banging on her door late in the night. It also woke Hatori up, and for the first time since he was born, the baby cried so loudly Kagome thought her ears were going to burst.

"Can I help you?" she asked, opening her door to see a police officer at her front door.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the man asked.

"Yes," she said, "is something the matter?"

"We need you to come with us," he said, "I'll give you a minute to get some shoes and your car keys."

"What is this about?" Kagome asked, gently rocking the baby until he calmed down.

"You are the fiancé of Jeff Martin correct?"

"I am," she said, "is he alright?"

"We need you to ID the body," the officer said, "if it is not him, then someone took his identification card, but we still need you to come down."

Kagome choked down a sob, "alright. Can I meet you at the morgue? I need to take my son to my fathers."

"Of course," the officer said, giving her a warm smile, "we'll fill you in on everything when you show up."

"Thank you," Kagome said, shutting the door after he left.

When she was sure the cop was gone, Kagome collapsed on the floor, clutching her son, crying.

"Sango," she said into the phone, "I need you to come over and watch Hatori."

"_Kagome what happened?"_ her friend asked over the phone.

"I just got a visit from the cops," Kagome sniffed, "I know you want to spend time with the baby before you leave Saturday, and this will just be extra time. I need to go to the morgue."

"_I'll be there in 20 minutes,"_ Sango said, hanging up.

**In Japan**

"So she had the pup," Sesshoumaru said.

"That's what I've been told," Miroku said, "I got a call from Sango last night, she said he looks like Yash."

"I'm not surprised," came a high voice, "Yash and Sesshoumaru look like their father. It's only fitting that the next generation would look like his father."

Sesshoumaru showed a slight smirk, "Rin when did you get here?"

The girl just smirked, and hugged Sesshoumaru around the waist, "I've been here. Your step-mother stopped me and we were talking."

Sesshoumaru groaned, "only Izayoi would stop my girlfriend."

"That's because I don't have one," InuYasha said, "but she'd still pester Rin, because you're the only person who talks more than mother."

Rin grinned, while Sesshoumaru just stared.

"So Yash, did you ever hear about what happened with Kikyo's killer?" Miroku asked, changing the subject before Sesshoumaru or Rin brought up the baby.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "it turned out it was a hit. They're looking for the person who hired him, but he's still got a hearing next weekend. I'm going down there to watch the bastard squirm."

Miroku was going to say something, when his phone rang.

"Hello," he said into the phone, "I see. Do you want me to bring him? -_pause_- Okay. I wont. -_pause_- I understand. See you later."

"What was that," InuYasha asked.

"I'm going to New York," Miroku said, standing up, "Kagome's boyfriend is dead. Sango called me down there."

"What about me?" InuYasha asked, "am I able to come. Or does she still not want to see me."

"Stay here," Miroku said, "I'll call you when we figure everything out."

InuYasha was getting frustrated, Sesshoumaru was getting ready to propose to Rin, Miroku had finally gotten Sango to date him ,after a bad breakup with Amaya, and he was all alone. They'd more or less caught Kikyo's murderer, and they just needed to find the guy that made him do it.

"Hey InuYasha," said a happy voice.

He turned around, "hey Ayame. What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting married," she said happily, "and I want you to be there. Also, I need to know if you have Kagome Higurashi's info in New York. I wanted her to be a bridesmaid."

"You want your fiancé's ex-girlfriend to be your bridesmaid?" InuYasha asked unbelievingly.

"I know it sounds strange," she said, "but we were pretty good friends until she moved. I would love her to be there."

InuYasha nodded, "I can get you her e-mail. I don't know her phone number or address, she kicked me out of her apartment before I could get it."

Ayame stared for a minute, "you went to see her?"

"I tried," InuYasha said, "she kicked me out. Her boyfriend was there, it was bad. I haven't seen her in seven months."

She giggled, "well I hope you two get to know each other. Kouga is going to come by later."

"Ugh," InuYasha grunted, "he's ready to get his ass kicked in foosball again?"

Ayame laughed again, "yeah I guess so. He said he wants you to be a groomsmen, but you two don't know each other well do you?"

InuYasha shook his head, "nope. We hung out here and there. But he kind of hates, he thinks Kagome left because of me."

"That's not the reason," Ayame said, "he told me that at one point they thought she was pregnant with his pup. He thinks that you messed up by not keeping her here."

InuYasha groaned, "I'll see you later Ayame. Tell aunt Sookie I said hi."

The girl nodded, before walking out the door to leave.

**In New York**

Kagome couldn't help but throw herself at the corpse lying on the slab. Her boyfriend, the man she was eventually going to marry was dead. She didn't know what to do.

"Kagome," her mother said, gripping her daughters arm, "come on dear."

"What happened?" she asked the officer, still sobbing when her mother pried her away from the body.

"We think it was a drive by but we're still not sure," the officer told her, "we're working on the bullet. They have markings that identify them to a specific gun, that can match the gun to the owner."

Kagome nodded, "I understand. You'll call me when you find out right?"

"Of course," the officer said, trying to be comforting to the woman who was on the verge of hysteria."

"Mama," Kagome said, "can I come home with you for a while?"

"Of course," her mother said, leading her daughter out of the room.

**A.N. okay. I know a lot was thrown together in this chapter but it'll be better next time around. Don't you love they way the baby was described though? I thought he sounded adorable. Anyway, review. Tell me everything. **

**Next Chapter; Wedding Day Disasters: Kagome and InuYasha are in Kouga's wedding together, and a romance ensues. What will she do when boyfriend from New York shows up. But he's supposed to be dead.**


	24. InuYasha Meets Hatori

**A.N. Yay! Another chapter! This is working well I guess. I hope you enjoy! **

**Update: while finishing up the chapter this was supposed to be… this one came in mind. It's right before Ayame and Kouga's wedding, and it shows when InuYasha meets his son.**

Two weeks after Kagome's boyfriend passed away, and the funeral, Kagome packed up her baby and went home for a while. Ayame wanted her to be in her wedding to Kouga, and she figured InuYasha should see his son. It wasn't a bad idea, she just wasn't going to stay at her mother's place. As it turned out, Sango and Miroku moved in together, and had a second room all set up, just for Kagome.

"Thank you guys," she said, sitting on the couch and watched Miroku play with the baby, "I don't think I can sleep in my own room at mama's right now."

Sango looked questioningly at her for a minute, before looking at Hatori and understanding what her friend meant.

"Are you going to introduce InuYasha to his son?" Miroku asked, gently rubbing the baby's ear.

Kagome nodded, a grin on her face. She remembered the day Miroku took her to the hospital after her fight with InuYasha. The night that she found out she was actually pregnant, and the doctor thought it was his.

"What do you think he'll say?" Sango asked, "I mean. You can't deny that it's his son."

Kagome nodded, but Miroku was the one who spoke.

"I think, that minus the ears and hair, Hatori looks like Kagome. Same features, same lung capacity to scream when they're upset…"

"But he's as stubborn as his father," Kagome said, tugging her son from her friend, "and he's got InuYasha's eyes. But really, the only reason he's got the same ears is that they're puppy ears. They're black, like my hair. But I recently noticed, now that a few weeks older, he's getting a black hairline."

Sango looked at her again, before moving over to her friend and pushing the baby's hair away from his neck, "your right. Which is weird that a person so small would have this much hair anyway. It must be the demon blood."

Kagome nodded, "but he's still my perfect man."

Sango grinned, and watched her friend hug the child to herself. But she had a idea, and grabbed Miroku by the collar before pulling him into their room.

"We're going to make our own baby," Sango said, making Miroku grin, "go show InuYasha his."

Kagome sighed, looking at her son, who had just woken up.

"Hello my love," she said, propping the child up on the couch, a pillow behind him so he could sit up, "do you want to go see your daddy?"

The baby smiled, making random gurgling noises that made Kagome smile, she swept him up and carried him into the room to change him and take him to InuYasha's.

After dressing her son in a little blue shirt and matching pants and socks, Kagome dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt that InuYasha had given her, (of his) and was ready to go.

"C'mon Hari," she cooed, putting her son in the carrier, "lets go see InuYasha."

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was standing on the porch of the Takahashi's house. She had decided to leave the car seat in Miroku's car, and just carry the baby and wrapping him up in a bundle of blankets. Knocking on the door, she expected his mother to answer, but instead Kagome was greeted by a girl around her age with medium length brown hair and huge eyes.

"Hi," the girl said with a grin.

"Hi," Kagome said, "is InuYasha here?"

"Not right now," the girl said, "you can wait. Or come back later, he should be here in a few minutes."

"I'll wait," Kagome said, holding the bundle close to her, "I have a surprise for him."

"Your Kagome huh," the girl said, letting her inside.

"Yeah," she said, "how do you know?"

"I'm Rin," the girl replied, "I'm Sesshoumaru's girlfriend."

Kagome smiled, and sat down with the girl on the couch.

"Nice to meet you Rin," Kagome said with a smile, unwrapping her son, "this is Hatori."

"HE'S SO CUTE!" the girl exclaimed, taking the awkwardly aware baby in her arms.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile, watching the other girl gently bounce the laughing baby on her knee.

"HE LAUGHS!" she squealed, hugging the baby, "I'm in love!"

"Excuse me?" came a deep voice.

"Hi Sesshy," the girl said with a grin, "I thought you were still upstairs. I'm talking to Kagome."

"Kagome?" he asked, looking into the room, "ah. You're back?"

Kagome nodded and stood up, eyeing Sesshoumaru who was currently looking at her like she was a alien.

"I thought it would be nice if you met your nephew, along with Izayoi and Inutaisho should meet their grandson," Kagome explained, with a smile, before it fell, "and InuYasha should get to meet his son."

"Well where is this amazing baby that stole my girlfriend from me?" Sesshoumaru asked, "I would like to see him."

Rin giggled, still clutching the gurgling baby and walked over to her boyfriend.

After about ten minutes, Kagome was able to wrestle her son away from her new friend and was now watching Sesshoumaru lay on the floor, playing with the child.

"That is adorable," Kagome said, grinning, "I've never seen Sesshoumaru act this way. He's always so… proper."

Rin nodded, "he is. And now he's…" she motioned to the boy who was now on his back, holding the baby at arms length away, flying him as the baby squealed with joy.

"What is that noise?" came a mans voice, "it sounds like a child."

"Because it is," Kagome said, as Inutaisho walked into the living room, stunned to see his oldest son playing with a baby.

"Who is that?" the man asked, hardly aware that it was Kagome he was talking to.

"His name is Hatori Takahashi," Kagome said as the man took the baby from Sesshoumaru.

"Hatori?" he asked, sitting down to inspect the child, "TAKAHASHI?"

Kagome could see and hear the surprise in the mans voice as he sat in a chair, holding the baby by the torso, complete surprise on his face. Until the baby made another gurgling noise, that might as well have been a statement that he knew his own name. But Kagome just nodded.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "he's your grandson Inutaisho."

"IZAYOI!" the man called, still staring at the smiling child, "WE HAVE A COUPLE OF VISITORS! YOU MIGHT WANT TO MEET THEM!"

Kagome cringed, but waited as the woman walked into the room.

"Kagome!" she said in surprise, before hugging the girl, "what are you doing here?"

"I brought your grandson so you could meet him," Kagome said, with a grin when she noticed the older man now playing with the baby, "but it would seem the men in your family have a tendency of hogging him to themselves."

"C'mon father," Sesshoumaru whined, "let me have him. You've had two children to play with..."

"He's my grandson," Inutaisho said redundantly, "This is a different matter all on it's own. Go be cold like usual, it's strange watching you be... happy."

The three women laughed as the men fought over who got to play with Hatori, and who was going to hold him. Until he made a mess in his diaper and started screaming that is.

**With InuYasha**

"Okay Kouga," InuYasha said to his 'friend', "I understand Ayame doesn't want you to have a stripper. So we wont get a stripper. We'll get a… I don't know yet. But we'll get something."

As InuYasha hung up his cell phone, he shook his head. Kouga had asked him to be the best man in his wedding to InuYasha's cousin Ayame. And on top of that, it turned out Kagome was to be the maid of honor. It was confusing, but he figured it could only be uphill. He really wanted to see her again, and knew not to go back to the states to find her. But when he walked into his living room, he stopped dead.

"InuYasha," she said with surprise. They had both changed, but to InuYasha Kagome was more beautiful than he remembered. She had filled out since being pregnant, although she already had a flat tummy again, her hips were a little wider, and her breasts a little larger.

"Ka-Kagome?" he asked, before rushing up to her and embracing her tightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his face buried in her hair.

"I brought you a guest," she said, moving away from him, "and I think you two will get along just fine."

InuYasha was confused, but was stunned when he felt a small weight being pushed into his arms by his mother. Looking down, he saw a child. It was tiny, with white and black hair, black puppy ears, gold eyes, and Kagome's face. InuYasha had to turn away from everyone for a minute, because he felt tears in his eyes.

"He's mine?" he asked finally, looking at Kagome, who was crying herself.

"Yeah," she replied, moving towards him, "his name is Hatori. This is your son."

InuYasha grinned, and neither him or Kagome had noticed the room was empty from everyone but themselves.

"He looks just like you," InuYasha said, gazing down a the very quiet but alert baby in his arms, "minus he has my hair. And ears."

"Not to mention your eyes," Kagome said, taking the baby from InuYasha, "but he doesn't really look like me. He's almost identical to you."

InuYasha looked at her, "why are you here?"

"Something happened," she said sadly, "I needed to get out of New York. And since Ayame contacted me, asking me to be in her wedding, I decided to come back. This way you can meet your son, and your family can meet him to, not to mention my brother and gramps. It was a comforting convenience."

InuYasha couldn't help himself, he hugged Kagome again. This time, catching her lips in a heart-wrenching kiss. She didn't respond at first, and when she did, Hatori started crying.

"Aw!" she cooed, pulling away from InuYasha and started bouncing her baby, but talking to the child, "are you jealous Hari?"

InuYasha watched her talk to the baby, and he smiled. Kagome looked perfect, holding his son.

"I think Hari's jealous," she said with a grin as the baby calmed down, "he doesn't like sharing me with other men."

"He's going to have to get used to it," InuYasha said with a grin, pulling Kagome and his son closer to him, "because with you aren't leaving me again."

Kagome frowned, but didn't say anything. She just sat down and cuddled Hatori to her body.

"I've gotta go to mama's," she said, standing up, "gramps and Souta want to meet the baby. We're having dinner as a family tonight. You should come, it'll be fun."

InuYasha nodded, and watched as Kagome wrapped the baby back up in the blanket and leave.

_That was my son,_ he said to himself, _I can't let them leave me again. _

**Dinner Time**

Dinner at the Higurashi's was more uncomfororable than Kagome and InuYasha had expected. Souta was excited to see his sister, and his nephew, but their grandfather seemed to think it was not right that two young people were parents but were not married.

_Old people and their ideals,_ InuYasha thought as the old man continued his badgering story.

"Gramps your not going to like this," Kagome said with a sigh, "but shut up. If InuYasha aren't married then that's our problem. Not yours. We'll do what we feel like we should do, as long as both of us are in Hatori's life then that's all that matters. InuYasha loves his son just as much as I do. Isn't that what matters?"

Her grandfather was stunned, and surprisingly Kagome's mother wasn't upset with her.

"Your right," the old man said, "it is all that matters. But Kagome, you and InuYasha were so happy. Then you just left us… I understand why but still. You have a family and a life here, and you just left it."

"And I got a life in New York," Kagome explained, "I have a home, I'm on good terms with dad now, I have a boyfriend…" when she tried to finish her sentence though she started crying. Picking up Hatori, Kagome excused herself and went to the living room.

"What happened with…" InuYasha said, trying to remember the other man's name, "Jeff. Did he dump her?"

"Not exactly," Kagome's mother said, "he had a accident a few weeks ago. He passed away."

InuYasha was stunned. Kagome hadn't told him that, and he was acting like she came home for him. _It was grief that brought her back, not me. Although I don't blame her, I would've left if I had gone back to Tokyo before Kikyo was killed._

"Kagome," he said, sitting on the couch with her, "I heard about Jeff. And I'm sorry. I know you truly cared about him."

Kagome sniffed, and looked up at InuYasha who had just pulled the sleeping baby from her arms, "thank you InuYasha."

He didn't say anything, just watched her as she stood up and left the room. He didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew that Kagome was hurting. But it wasn't his place to do anything more than help when she would let him. Looking down at his son, InuYasha saw Hatori wake up.

"Hey there big guy," InuYasha said with a smile, holding the baby up so that they could look each other in the eye, "how's about we go cheer mommy up?" The baby gurgled, his head flopping to one side, "that's not good. I guess we'll just hold your head then."

Hatori smiled at InuYasha, and at the moment, InuYasha felt something he never had before. True happiness, the baby hadn't as much as opened his eyes while around InuYasha until that moment, and the man was happier then he ever could be.

"C'mon Hari," InuYasha said with a grin, holding the baby to him, "lets go find mommy and try to cheer her up."

With another gurgle and a slight squeal, that made InuYasha's stomach do flip flops, InuYasha made his way upstairs with his son to find Kagome.

**In Kagome's Room**

"I shouldn't have come back," Kagome said to herself as she hugged a pillow, "it's too soon."

"You came back just in time," InuYasha said from the doorway.

When Kagome looked up, she was almost breath taken by the sight of InuYasha standing there holding their son.

"HOW CUTE!" Kagome squealled, jumping up and looking for a camera as InuYasha AND Hatori just looked at her. When Kagome found what she was looking for she quickly set the camera and took a picture of the two. It seemed to lift her mood to be able to do something related to photography. But for as long as InuYasha could remember Kagome was always happier when she had a camera in her hands. That was until he saw her with her son.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she walked over to her, as she sat down into the computer chair and plugged the camera into the machine.

"I got a idea," Kagome said, "and it'll land me the job I've been trying to get for months."

InuYasha smiled, then realized she was talking about a job in New York.

"What's the job?" he asked, at least he could pretend to be happy for her.

"It's a online magazine," Kagome said, "well everything is done online. It's for people around the world to work and not have to relocate. I've been trying to get them to take me on since before I moved. They always said I don't have the right stuff, everything is too posed, even when I took candid. This is the perfect shot."

InuYasha watched her as she opened the Photoshop program on the computer and pulled up the picture.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, sitting down next to her, bouncing the baby on his knee.

"I'm going to color adjust it," she said with a grin before leaning down to kiss Hatori's nose, "by putting it in black and white and adding specific colors. Like… your eyes, and Hatori's eyes and ears, your shirt, his shirt and socks… and really that's it."

InuYasha watched her and knew that she was at her happiest. And he couldn't keep that from her.

Twenty minutes later InuYasha could only stare at the computer screen when Kagome was finished. He finally realized how much his son looked like him.

"This is awesome Kagome," InuYasha said as she started printing it out on photo paper.

"I would say it's my best work yet," she said with a grin, taking the baby from his arms, "wouldn't you Hari?"

The baby gurgled and cooed a bit before drooling all over Kagome's shirt. InuYasha laughed, "well I guess he likes it."

Kagome laughed, "he does. But we should go back to Sango and Miroku's. They said something about giving us a surprise… and then Sango's taking me to get my dress from the tailor for the wedding tomorrow."

InuYasha nodded, "I understand. I guess I'll see you at the ceremony then?"

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "We'll both be there. Ayame wants her grandfather to walk Hatori down as the ring bearer even though he's got no real strength to hold the pillow."

InuYasha laughed and took a step closer to Kagome, "I hope you'll save a dance for me."

"I'll try," she said before walking out the door.

**A.N. yeah bad ending, but still, this chapter came out pretty good. But I will definitely post the wedding next. I promise, this was just a idea that slammed into my head and… interrupted a almost finished chapter.**


	25. Wedding Day Disaster pt 1

**A.N. OKAY! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far… I'M ALMOST DONE! **_**dances with Hatori**_** just a few more chapters to go and I'll be finished. I hope you enjoy, and review at the end. I love to hear what you have to say!**

"KAGOME!" Sango called, "are you ready yet? We have to be at the church in 30 minutes."

"I'm coming," Kagome whined, "you try stuffing a hyper one month old in a suit. It's not easy I'm tellin ya."

Sango laughed, "I'm coming in. Is that all right?"

"Yeah go ahead," Kagome grunted as she fought with her son to get him into the little pants he was supposed to wear."

"How cute!" Sango squealed when she saw the little black suit with blue vest, "that's Hatori's suit?"

"Nope," Kagome said with a smirk, "it's my dress."

"Ha ha," Sango said, "now what's the problem?"

"The kid doesn't like suits," Kagome said, "he prefers to be naked I guess. And it's so adorable too, but it's mainly the pants. I can probably get him into the shirt and vest, he just wont stop wiggling so I can get him in the pants."

"Hold him up," Sango commanded, "I'll put the pants on him while you hold him."

"Good idea," Kagome said, "sheesh, I really think this mommy business is going to kill me. -_baby voice_- but I love my little guy!"

Sango sighed as she watched her friend with the baby. _She really underestimates herself. _

When they had the baby dressed and in his carrier, Sango helped Kagome get her hair ready and then they got dressed.

"Kagome, Sango you look beautiful," Miroku said as they walked out of their rooms, "and Hari… he's going to be a major ladies man!"

"Don't give him ideas so young," Kagome said, moving her son away from her friend, "I don't need my son to be like you."

Miroku sighed and looked away, "so little faith."

Kagome giggled, "lets go. I want everyone to see my boy!"

Her friends laughed and watched as Kagome headed to the car, the baby laughing in his carrier.

"This is going to be one hell of a night," Miroku said, "a wedding… and a new baby in the Higurashi-Takahashi family."

"At least it'll be fun," Sango said with a grin as they got in the car to leave. Miroku just nodded, and prayed that things would work themselves out with Kagome and InuYasha.

**In The Church**

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said to Kouga. As he leaned in to kiss Ayame, the room burst into a rush of applause and catcalls. It would seem though, that nobody but Miroku and Sango noticed that during the ceremony Kagome and InuYasha were staring at each other, and that when the vows were said the two spoke them under their breathes… to each other.

As everyone was leaving to go to the reception, InuYasha cornered Kagome, who was currently showing of Hatori to a group of ladies she knew.

"He's so adorable," one lady was saying as she stroked Hatori's cheek, "and he looks so much like you Kagome. But… he's a half demon?"

"Yup," Kagome said with a grin, "actually. He looks like his father."

The women smiled, "I can see it in his eyes that he does. Just like his father, he even has his ears."

Kagome grinned, but jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

"Would you and Hari like to drive with me to the reception?" InuYasha asked her.

"Sure," Kagome said with a grin, "if you ladies will excuse me. I need to get my car seat."

The two older ladies watched the young couple walk to the car to get the car seat and smiled at each other.

"She's not going to leave him this time," on said.

"Nope," the other replied, "the smile she had on her face when he walked up… she's going to stay with him."

"I wonder what Kouga thinks about Kagome and InuYasha having a pup," the first one said, "especially after Kagome lost their first one."

"She lost it? Wow, I thought she never was pregnant to begin with," the second said as they began to leave themselves.

"Yup," the first replied, "I could tell. You know… her entire aura changed, it doubled when she was around. That's how I knew."

The other woman smiled and nodded, "it should be interesting to find out how things go."

What the two women didn't know, was that Kouga and Ayame had gone back to the church to get something they left, and he heard the entire conversation.

"Kagome lost my pup." It wasn't a question in Kouga's eyes.

**At The Reception**

"Kagome will you dance with me," a boy Kagome knew from high school asked her.

"Sure," she said with a smile, "InuYasha, watch Hari."

InuYasha nodded, but motioned to the boy when Kagome's back was turned that he would be watching them. The boy gulped, and nodded. The entire time they were dancing the boy made sure not to look like he was touching anything inappropriate or held Kagome too close because he was clearly scared of InuYasha.

"InuYasha," Kagome said when she sat down, "what did you tell that boy?"

"Nothing," InuYasha replied, bouncing Hari on his knee, "what gave you that idea?"

"Oh… I don't know," Kagome replied sarcastically, "maybe the fact that he said you're creepy. And I know for a fact your never creepy unless you have to be."

InuYasha grinned, "I didn't say anything. Now here, give Hari to his grandmother. You owe me a dance."

Kagome sighed, but took InuYasha's outstretched hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"See this is nice right?" InuYasha asked as he placed a hand on Kagome's waist, taking her right hand.

"I guess," she said, placing her free hand on his shoulder, "although it would be better if I could get out of this damn dress."

InuYasha grinned, but Kagome couldn't stand the dress. It was pink, with a lot of ruffles and bows. She really wasn't sure what Ayame was thinking when she picked it out.

"I can think of a way to get you out of it," InuYasha whispered in her ear suggestively.

"I'm sure you can," Kagome said, laying her head on his chest, "but let's not think about anything for now. Just dance."

InuYasha silently agreed, pulling Kagome closer to them, both completely oblivious to the set of green eyes that were watching them closely.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered as the song ended.

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him, and noticing the sad look in his eyes, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "I wanted to know… well you see…" he couldn't spit it out. Everything that came to his mind was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, she was kind of worried about him, he never stuttered and now he was fumbling like a fool.

"Come with me," he said, taking her by the hand, "I wanna talk to you in private."

Kagome nodded and followed InuYasha out to the courtyard area where there were some benches next to a koi pond.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked when they sat down.

"Kagome stay with me," InuYasha said, "you and Hari both. Be a family with me. I know you left because I wasn't grown up, but that's what I've done. I have a job, I quit all of the stupidity I did, and I graduated top of my class."

Kagome sighed, _what do I do? This is so early, Jeff hasn't even been gone a month. But I still have feelings for InuYasha…_when she tried reasoning more, InuYasha took her hand again.

"Kagome," he restated, "I will do anything to have you with me. Say the word. I love you. I love our son. Let me be a father to Hatori, let me be your mate."

"InuYasha I…" she couldn't think. There were no words to answer his request. All she could do was kiss him. Hard, needing, more than either of them could think but it was almost as if it was hunger driving them.

"Is that a yes?" InuYasha asked when they broke apart.

"Yes," Kagome said with a smile, kissing InuYasha again.

Again the green eyes had been watching them for a long time. Not sure what to make of the situation.

"This can't be happening," he said, "I'm not even dead. It was a mistake. Doesn't she know that?"

**A.N. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I wrote this chapter in one day!!!! GO ME! **_**dances with Hatori**_. **review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed, it's almost over though and I wont be doing a sequel. I had thought about it for a while, and decided that the best thing to do was leave it at however it ends.**


	26. Wedding Day Disaster pt 2

**a.n. OKAY I'M BACK! Tee hee, it's been a while since I updated. I hope this chapter is a good one. And hopefully it'll be a longer one too.**

**Last Time**

"This can't be happening," he said, "I'm not even dead. It was a mistake. Doesn't she know that?"

**Now**

"Kagome, InuYasha where have you two been?" her mother asked her as the young couple walked back to the reception.

"We were just getting some air," Kagome said with a smile.

"Okay," her mother said, "but don't just disappear like that. It's not safe outside."

"I can take care of Kagome," InuYasha said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "don't worry Mrs. H, everything'll be fine from now on."

Kagome's mother looked at both of them, dumb struck, then she smiled.

"Great," she said with a smile, "but I must get back to my table. See you two later."

Kagome and InuYasha smiled and waved at her mother before noticing Kouga stomping over to them.

"Hey Kouga!" Kagome said with a grin, "how's it feel to be a married man?"

"Not as good as it feels to find out that I was a father," he said angrily, taking Kagome by the arm and dragging her to a place a little less crowded, "ON MY WEDDING DAY."

Kagome paled, _how'd he find out? I didn't tell him, Sango and InuYasha and mama are the only ones who knew about the miscarriage. They wouldn't tell. _

"So did you abort my pup because you were ashamed?" Kouga demanded, his voice dangerously low, "or was it because you were to weak to carry the hanou of my spawn?"

Kagome bit back a sob.

"How dare you," she said, her face down so he couldn't see her eyes, "you don't know what I went through. The pain I had to go through. I would never abort. It's not in my nature, not to do it intentionally. Never, NEVER assume something like that again. And don't speak to me until you've got your facts strait."

Kouga stared after her, amazed. Kagome had never spoken to him like that, she was always gentle, and caring. It was why, to that day, he still loved her. Until he saw InuYasha racing after her.

"Kagome," InuYasha called, "wait! Where are you going?"

Kagome spun around, "Kouga found out. About the baby, but he thinks I intentionally got rid of it. It hurts InuYasha. Really. I feel like my hearts been ripped out. Again."

InuYasha didn't say anything. He just pulled Kagome into a warm embrace and held her, whispering soothing words into her ear.

(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")  
(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")  
(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")

"She's about to get a surprise," the green eyed man said with a smirk as he emerged from the bathroom. He was convinced that when Kagome saw him again, she would leave that fool of a demon and come back to him.

_She has to,_ he said to himself, _she loves me. I was going to make a family with her and Hari. I can still do that, just not as Jeff._

When he walked up to a random person, he just tapped on their shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said when the man turned around, "can you tell me where I'd be able to find Kagome Higurashi?"

The man eyed him, "why do you want to know where she is?"

"I'm a friend of hers from New York," he lied, "I heard about her coming back, but I didn't get the chance to give her something. It's very important that I see her tonight."

"She's with my brother," the man said, "outside in the garden. Don't do anything foolish, I wouldn't upset anyone if you can avoid it."

The other man nodded, backing away slowly from the black haired man before him. As he went outside, he saw Kagome in InuYasha's arms again. This time, she was crying.

_Did he hurt her?_ he thought to himself, letting anger fill him, _did something happen?_

"Kagome don't worry about it," he could hear the demon saying, "it's over. That wasn't meant to be, if it was then you wouldn't have fallen that night."

"I know," she said, burying her face in InuYasha's neck as he pulled her into his lap, "but still. It was my first child. And I couldn't protect it."

He stood stalk still. _Her first child? I thought Hari was her first child._

"Hello Kagome."

(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")  
(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")  
(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")

"What do you mean she ran off?" Kagome's mother asked Miroku, "why did she leave?"

"I don't think she left Mrs. Higurashi," Miroku soothed, "I saw her talking to Kouga, and well, I'm not sure what they talked about, but whatever it was it was enough for her to get upset. She ran outside, but InuYasha followed her. They're probably just in the garden."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, hoping everything was alright with her daughter, "if you see Kagome. Tell her that I'll take Hari home with me tonight. She can pick him up in the morning."

"Of course Mrs. H," Miroku said with a charming smile, "I'll tell her the second I see her."

After Kagome's mother left, Miroku went to find Kouga. He wanted to know what was going on, and why Kagome was so upset.

"Hey Kouga," Miroku said when he found the other man.

"Hi… Miroku right?" Kouga asked when he turned around.

"Yeah," Miroku said, "I need to ask you something."

"What's up?" he asked, a little confused.

"What happened with you and Kagome?" Miroku asked, jumping strait to the case.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kouga asked angrily remembering his conversation with Kagome, "it is between me and her. It has nothing to do with you."

"Kagome's my friend," Miroku said, "and she's been through hell. I think it is my business to find out what's causing her pain."

Kouga snorted, "she doesn't know pain. She has everything she's ever wanted. That dumb hanou, her son, and a home. What do I get? I have a wife who I can't love as anything more than a friend, a family who's threatening to kick me out of the pack, and then on top of it all I find out that Kagome WAS pregnant with my pup, but never had it. She doesn't know pain, if she did then she would be with me, and we would have a family. Not the family she has with that damned InuYasha."

"Do you even know what happened?" Miroku asked Kouga angrily, "Did you even think to ask Kagome why she didn't have your child?" when Kouga shook his head Miroku smiled, "good. I know she doesn't want you to know. But I'm going to tell you. You've been a ass and deserve to know the truth. Kagome couldn't have your child. She miscarried, I'm not sure of everything. But from what I've been told, Kagome had a accident concerning the stairs and a date with you. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was more than enough to kill your pup. Before you go and start pointing fingers and not learning something, find out the facts."

Kouga was dumbfounded. No one had ever talked to him like that, besides Kagome earlier. The worst part was that it was at his wedding, by a man he'd only met once. But Kouga let it slide, he just sat in a chair and held his head. _This can't be happening. She was pregnant with my child? Oh damn._

(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")  
(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")  
(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")

"Jeff?" she asked weekly, pulling herself from InuYasha's grasp, "no. You can't be. I saw you, in the morgue. You were dead. Oh god, I'm seeing things again."

"I'm not dead," he said, moving closer to her, trying to not see the look of horror in her dark eyes.

"Don't come near me," she said, fear lacing her tone, "your not real. Your dead, I saw you… I was at your funeral. This isn't happening."

Jeff looked stunned, "Kagome. Take my hand, let me prove I'm real. Come home with me, please. We can start over."

"Hey," InuYasha cut in, "she said don't come near her. She means it."

Jeff ignored him, still holding his hand out to Kagome, who timidly put her hand in his. He instantly felt warmer. Grasping her hand, Jeff pulled her closer, embracing her tightly. He thought she would fall into his arms happily, telling him how much she missed him and that she was ready to go back to New York with him, but instead her eyes fluttered and her breath hitched. The last thing Kagome remembered hearing was both Jeff and InuYasha calling her name.

(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")  
(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")  
(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")-(")

"Why the hell did you come here?" InuYasha asked him angrily, "she was doing okay again. You just had to show up huh?"

"I had to," Jeff said, anger also in his voice, "I have to take Kagome back. I love her, and she loves me. We're perfect together, I was going to adopt Hatori when we got married."

InuYasha scoffed at him, "married? YOUR DEAD! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET MARRIED?"

"InuYasha," he heard Kagome call from her room, "where are you."

"I'm right here babe," InuYasha soothed, darting into her room to sit with her on the bed, "I was just outside."

Kagome nodded, scooting closer to InuYasha until he pulled her into his lap, "don't leave me again. I was so scared Yash. I saw him, Jeff. He was- he wasn't dead. I don't know what to do. Please tell me I was dreaming."

"I'm sorry babe," InuYasha said quietly, kissing the top of her head, "it wasn't a dream. But you won't have to see him again. I'll make sure of it."

Kagome nodded, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's waist, "I love you InuYasha."

"I love you too," InuYasha said quietly as she fell asleep, still wrapped in his arms.

Jeff watched from a distance, not really, just outside the room. _If she wont come home with me willingly, _he said to himself angrily, leaving the house,_ then I'll take her. She's engaged to me, there is no way she's getting out of this. _

"Kagome you will be mine."

**A.N. TADA!!!! NEW AND UPDATED CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, the suspense has been killing you right? I hope so, it was all part of the plan. It's taken me forever to get this chapter right. And now here it is, ready to go. I just ask that you review, and they better be detailed descriptions of what you think will happen next! Tee hee -**_**dances with Hari**_**- this is so much fun! I'm not even half way through yet!**


	27. Moving In

-----------------------------------  
**New Chapter  
**-----------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the wedding, and Kagome had more or less calmed down about seeing the not so dead Jeff there. She hadn't heard from him since that night, and Kouga had also refrained from contacting her. But all in all, Kagome was happier than she'd ever been.

"Is that it?" InuYasha asked her as he loaded the last box into the room.

"I think so," she said with a grin, wrapping a arm around his waist.

"I'm glad you decided to move in with me," he said, smiling down at her, "and Hari seems to like the place too."

Kagome giggled as they watched their son in the roller bouncer. Every time he bounced, he'd roll a few inches, and he knew it, so he'd bounce and move around. She figured it was a good thing he was part demon because had he been a human baby… well he wouldn't be doing that.

"Yes; he's very mobile," she said with a grin, "but he's a little too excited."

InuYasha looked down at her, "he's in a new home and he knows his parents are with him. Why wouldn't he be excited?"

Kagome shrugged and pulled away from InuYasha, and bent over to pick Hari up, "lets gang up on daddy and make him take us to dinner."

Hari smiled, and started making gurgling noises when Kagome walked towards InuYasha.

"That's not fair," InuYasha whined, "you I can say no to… but him? He's my son, isn't it illegal to gang up on people like this?"

Kagome shook her head, "nope. It is perfectly legal, besides you couldn't say no to me if you tried."

"Why not?" InuYasha asked, wrapping a arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Because I now you down to a science," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him lightly.

"Cheater," he grumbled, taking his son from Kagome, "c'mon Hari. If we run fast enough mommy wont catch us."

"You take my son from me and you'll be sleeping ALONE for the next WEEK in the LIVING ROOM," Kagome warned, walking towards her son and boyfriend.

InuYasha stopped and turned around to look at her, "if I sleep in the living room who are you going to squeeze to death in your sleep? Hari's too small so he's out of the question."

Kagome thought about it a moment, "your right. You're good to cuddle and poke… but I guess as long as I hold you and nothing else should be a good enough punishment."

InuYasha laughed, "right. While you think about that I'll go get us some food and you can unpack according to how you want your stuff. I'll just move the bigger things later."

Kagome nodded, putting Hari back in his bouncer and taking him to her and InuYasha's room to get her stuff out of boxes.

**12312312312312313213213232123**

**With Jeff**

"She moved in with him then," he said to himself, quickly leaving the apartment before the half demon could see him, "I'll figure something out to get her back. I have to, Hari too. But how."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but hear your dilemma," said a woman's voice. When Jeff turned around the first thing he thought was Kagome. But when he got a better look at her he realized that she wasn't Kagome, this woman's face and eyes were so cold, when Kagome's were happy and full of life.

"Can I help you?" he asked, not sure how to approach her comment.

"It's more like can you help me help you," she said with a tiny quirk to her lips.

He knew he looked confused, but offered her his arm, "how about you join me for lunch and we can discuss this further."

The woman nodded, taking Jeff's arm and following him to a diner.

"So exactly who are you?" he asked her, "I've not seen you here before. But I have only been here a month or so."

"I'm from Tokyo," she said simply, "a old friend of InuYasha's. Lets just say I've come back to him after a horrible mistake."

Jeff nodded, completely understanding because he too came back to Kagome after being forced to fake his death.

"Mind telling your story?" he asked, "I don't know you and I'd like to understand who you are before anything."

She nodded, "I was hunted for a while. And well… I guess you could say that some things went wrong and now I'm back to get who is rightfully mine from that other woman."

"Kagome you mean?" he asked, when she nodded he sort of understood her.

"What's your story?" she asked, taking a sip of the coffee they were brought.

"I am Kagome's fiancé," he said. "Or I was before a man started hunting me, funny. But well I was forced to switch places with my twin brother, who was dying, and faked my death. I planned on coming back to Kagome, pretending to be him, but when I did so, she was here. And now she's with _him._"

The woman laughed, "interesting story. Do you know who it was hunting you?"

He shook his head, "I received many calls from him, and met with him twice. Sick bastard told me if I didn't stay away from Kagome then she would be hurt. And well… I lost my brother earlier than was expected."

She nodded, _I wonder. It couldn't be… Naraku doesn't even know this Kagome person…_

**12312312312312313213213232123**

-**with Kagome and InuYasha**-

"Yash are you sure this is okay?" Kagome asked, looking around at all the people staring at them. InuYasha wanted to take her out to dinner, just the two of them, and had her mother baby-sit Hari, while his mother tried to fight her way into the house to play with him. InuYasha had also talked Kagome into wearing the same outfit she'd worn the night they… well the night they decided to be a couple. It was kind of loose then, but now it hugged Kagome's curves and she wasn't comfortorable looking so exposed.

"I don't know," he said, glaring at a bunch of men at the bar who were all looking Kagome up and down, "I guess we can go home and I will rid you of this ridiculous outfit then?"

Kagome laughed, "no you wanted me to come. But I could've worn something else."

InuYasha shook his head and pulled her to him, kissing her for effect to ward off the staring men, "I like you in this outfit. And whether you want to wear it or not, you're only stuck with it until we get back to the apartment. Then… you don't have to worry about wearing anything."

Kagome blushed, but secretly she was more than eager to spend the night alone with InuYasha and not worry about waking Hari, who was still to small to sleep in his room alone.

After their meals were served, InuYasha realized that the men from the bar had moved into the restaurant and were still staring at Kagome with real interest.

"What the hell are you staring at?" InuYasha asked them angrily, almost launching out of his chair.

The eldest, who was about InuYasha's father's age (if he were a human) spoke up, "we meant not to be rude, but the woman you're with. Is she not the same woman who was killed in Tokyo just a few months ago?"

That made InuYasha more angry, "no she is not. Now stop staring and go back to doing whatever you were doing before."

The men all nodded and left the restaurant.

"InuYasha you didn't have to do that," Kagome scolded him, "but who were they talking about?"

"Nobody," InuYasha lied, signaling to the waiter, "lets take this stuff home. We'll have a fancy night in."

Kagome laughed and followed InuYasha after they got their meals to go and went back to the apartment.

"So what are we going to do on our fancy night in?" Kagome asked when they got home.

"I can think of a few things," InuYasha said, pushing the events earlier passed to the back of his mind, "but they all require these -_points down_- have to go away."

Kagome laughed and quickly took off the offensive items before allowing herself to be pushed back on the couch. She smiled as InuYasha knelt between her knees, kissing her thigh before settling himself down.

**10 minutes later**

"Wow your really good at this," Kagome moaned as InuYasha kneaded the sensitive flesh.

"Thank you," he said with a smirk, "foot massages are my specialty."

"I cant tell," Kagome said with a smirk, leaning her head back on the couch as InuYasha rubbed her other foot, but groaned when he stopped, "why'd you stop?"

"Because," he said huskily, straddling her lap but not resting any weight on her, "those little moans you were making were turning me on."

Kagome laughed, "very funny."

"I think it's a very serious situation," he whispered, running his lips along her neck, up to her ear, "and needs to be dealt with immediately."

"Of course you do," she breathed, allowing him to capture her in a deep kiss, "but we still have to eat."

"Oh I'll eat all right," he said with a smirk, "but you can't have any?"

Kagome laughed as InuYasha got up and went to grab one of their take out containers, "your sharing because that was _my_ meal."

"Nope," he said, sitting down in front of her, and digging his chopsticks into the container, "you have to sit there."

Kagome smiled, "okay. Since you and the floor have made such good friends you'll either share my food with me or be forced to sleep in here. ALONE."

InuYasha thought about it a minute, then got up and sat in the couch, poking a bite of food at Kagome, "fine."

Kagome smiled and took the morsel into her mouth, allowing InuYasha to eat the rest, "I'm not hungry anyway."

He nodded, and watched as Kagome got up and headed towards their bedroom. He didn't think anything of it until he heard her scream, then he jumped up and bolted into the room, to find Kagome huddled in a corner crying.

"What the hell," he started, staring at the box lying on the bed, "why are you scared of a box."

"It's what's in the box," she whispered, not looking as InuYasha opened the box and stared at the contents. Inside there were photo's of her and Jeff, movie ticket stubs, menu's to restaurants and deli's, and a small velvet box which held a simple but pretty gold band with a small diamond ring.

"This…" he started, looking at her.

"I put all of my things in a box," she whispered, "when we'd go out to a movie or a deli or restaurant that gave menu's. After Jeff died I put the photo's of me and him in the box as well, but that ring… he never gave me a ring. All of this stuff should still in my apartment in New York."

"You still have that place?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, because I got the job with that online magazine like I wanted, and you don't let me pay for anything, I use my checks to pay the rent. That way when we go to visit dad we don't have to stay in a hotel. It's already furnished, and I've got a cleaning service coming in there twice a month to clean up in case I do go back to visit. It's actually a pretty good idea in the end."

InuYasha nodded, "I guess it makes sense."

"By the way," she started, "where do you work? You're always leaving for work as I feed Hari, then come back around the time I fix something for supper. You've never said what you do."

InuYasha smirked, "I work for father."

"That tells me so much," Kagome said sarcastically, "because I don't think I've ever known what he does or where he works."

InuYasha smiled, "he's a business owner."

"What kind," she asked.

"All kinds," he replied, "he owns many businesses. He's kinda all over."

Kagome nodded, "I see. That's cool, so what do you do?"

"I'm the regional director of the spa's he owns," InuYasha said with a grin.

Kagome thought about that, "doesn't that mean you have to be a massage therapist though?"

InuYasha nodded, "Yeah. While you were gone I went to school, it was short, but I got my license and I run dad's spas. That's why I said foot massages are my specialty."

Kagome laughed, "that's great. Wow, I never knew you did that."

InuYasha nodded, "yeah. It kinda never came up did it?"

"Nope," she said, watching as InuYasha took the box and put it in the farthest corner of the closet, "but it's okay. I'm going to bed. Call mama and tell her I'll come get Hari around 10:00 am tomorrow."

"Alright," he replied, going into the living room to get the phone.

_How'd that box get here anyway,_ he thought, realizing that Kagome had never spoken anything of it, and that she had said it was at her apartment in New York.

"Kagome," he called, running back to their room.

"What?" she asked, she was just about to get into bed.

"Didn't you say that box was still in New York," he asked.

Realization hit Kagome like bricks, "it should be. You don't think?"

"He broke into our apartment," InuYasha growled, "and I'm calling the cops on his sorry ass. He probably brought you that stuff as another tactic to get you back."

Kagome nodded, grabbing her cell phone and calling her mother.

"Mom," she said quickly, "I'm coming to get Hari. -_pause_- Jeff broke into our house and brought my stuff from New York. -_pause_- Yeah, InuYasha's calling the police right now. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Kagome raced out of the apartment, clad in a long t-shirt and shorts hidden beneath it. As she drove to her mother's house at the shrine, she thought she saw a car following her but wasn't sure so she didn't pay attention. It wasn't until she drove up to the shrine that she realized that the car had followed her almost the entire way, opting to drive straight when she stopped. _That's odd. _

"Kagome what are you going to do?" Dai asked as Kagome gathered up Hatori and all his things.

"We're calling the police," Kagome answered, putting her son into his car seat, "InuYasha thinks Jeff brought the stuff here to try and get me back, and I kind of believe him. Sometimes when I'm out with Sango I'll see someone who looks like Jeff but I'm not so sure, and then the other day I received a dozen red roses from him, but threw them away. I didn't tell Yash but now I think I should have."

Her mother nodded, helping Kagome strap Hatori's car seat into the back seat, "you should. Now be careful going home and if someone follows you just keep going straight but call InuYasha."

Kagome nodded, hugging her mother before getting in the car and heading back to the apartment. As she drove, she noticed the same car she saw earlier, following her home. Quickly Kagome grabbed her cell and called InuYasha, weaving in and out of traffic in hopes to loose whoever it was following her.

"Yash," she said into her cell phone, "I'm being followed. Go outside and wait for me, I don't know who it is or why but whatever the reason I'm not taking any chances."

"_Alright,"_ he replied, she could hear him opening the door, _"I called the police. They put a warrant out for Jeff for breaking and entering. Be careful because it could be him. Where are you?"_

"I'm a block away from the apartment," she said, "I'll be there in one minute."

_"Okay,"_ InuYasha said, _"be careful. You'd be surprised at what can happen in a block."_

"I will," she replied, "I love you."

_"I love you."_

**A.N. Okay i'm done. I hate to say it, but this story has gone from being my favorite to being one of my least favorites. I'm almost done, hope you enjoy and i'll try and update soon.**


	28. I Appologize

hello my beautiful readers! i know it is almost 2008 and has been some time since i last updated. i profusely appologize and hope that ya'll aren't to angry with me. i am working hard on making the next chapter PERFECT! so please don't hate me too much and it'll be just a short while and I'll have the most amazing chapter you've ever read in this story! thank you for reading, and I can guarantee that there will be something new up by wendsday.

good bye for now! i love ya'll much!

Laura


	29. I Appologize part 2

Well it's wednsday and I am here to tell you that I'm sorry that there will be no update other than this. I hate when the writers block is being stupid, but I have some work in progress and some ideas so it'll just take time to get it all down. No worries though, I'll definately have something up soon!

good bye for now! i love ya'll much!

Laura


	30. Flirting

**A.N. look a new chapter! GO ME! This is my second chapter update on one of my original stories! I hope yall are as excited as I am!**

-+-

"_I love you."_

-+-

InuYasha waited frantically for Kagome to pull into their apartment parking lot, _where is she!_

Just as he was about to pull out his cell phone to call her again he saw her car pull up and into her spot.

"THANK THE FUCKING GODS YOUR BACK!" he cried as he tore her out of the car.

"Calm down InuYasha," Kagome said, pulling out of his grip, "help me get Hari's stuff and get inside."

InuYasha nodded and grabbed the baby in the car seat and a few other things in his other hand as Kagome grabbed his diaper bag.

Once they were inside the apartment, InuYasha locked up the door and all the windows, "what happened to that car you said was following you?"

"I don't know," Kagome said, pulling the baby out of his car seat to feed him, "I pulled into the complex and it turned around."

He nodded, watching as Kagome rushed around the kitchen to get his bottle ready, "let me do it. You go sit down."

Kagome did as she was told, setting Hatori on the couch long enough to take off his socks and sweater, "what is that smell?" quickly she checked his diaper and noticed that he needed to be changed. "INUYASHA!"

He came out of the kitchen in a rush, "WHAT!"

Kagome giggled, handing their son to him, "the baby needs to be changed."

"Why cant you do it?" he asked, still holding a googling Hatori at arms length away, badly disliking the smell coming from the baby.

"Because you suck at changing diapers and need the practice," she said as someone knocked on the door, "who the hell goes to someone's house at this hour?"

InuYasha raised a eyebrow, handing Kagome their son, "change him. Stay in here though.

Kagome nodded, setting down on the floor with the baby to change his dirty diaper.

"Who is it?" InuYasha called.

"Miroku," his friend called through the door.

Checking out the window, InuYasha saw that it was Miroku and quickly opened the door and pulled the other boy in with a matter of seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Miroku exclaimed, rubbing his arm as InuYasha quickly shut and locked the door, "paranoid much?"

"Someone was following Kagome," InuYasha explained, "and they broke in. Why haven't the cops showed up yet?"

Just as he said that there was a banging on the door, "POLICE!"

InuYasha looked out the window, and saw a bunch of police officers all with their badges showing standing by the door, "FINALLY!"

As he opened the door, the first officer addressed him, "Is this the Takahashi residence?", InuYasha nodded, "we received a call about a break in?"

InuYasha nodded, letting them in, "yeah. We called about half a hour ago."

"Sorry," the man said, "we had a incident. A woman going on about her boyfriend."

InuYasha stared.

"Has the scene been entered?" the officer asked.

"No," InuYasha replied, "we've left the room as is after we discovered what happened and what was in the box."

The officer nodded, motioning for a girl to come forth, "we're going to have to take the three of yours fingerprints so we can decipher who's on there and exclude you from the list of suspects."

InuYasha nodded, Kagome on the other hand just looked at them, "I'm sorry to be rude but do you think you and your men can step into the kitchen? The baby doesn't like people he doesn't know in the room when his diaper is being changed. He's very self conscious."

The officer raised a eyebrow, but the look on Kagome's face was serious so he motioned his men to follow him.

Quickly Kagome changed Hatori and called the officers back just as she was rebuttoning his onsie.

"OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE!" the fingerprint girl exclaimed.

The other officers muttered something about women as the woman took the baby from Kagome.

"He's like his father," Kagome said with a grin, "don't let him win if he starts flirting with you."

The girl looked at Kagome, InuYasha and then Hatori, who was already putting on his smooth baby moves by smiling and googling at her.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" InuYasha exclaimed proudly, "he only goes after the pretty one-oof."

Kagome elbowed him gently in the side, "don't make it worse. Officers what did you want to look at?"

The other officers were all laughing, surprised at the way things were going, "we'll have to check out the scene of the break in."

"Of course," Kagome replied, "InuYasha show these men to the room with the box."

InuYasha nodded and motioned for the officers to follow them.

"What's his name?" the girl asked, still playing with the baby.

"Hatori," Kagome said with a smile as her son continued to flirt with the girl, "we call him Hari."

"How adorable are you?" the girl said playing with his tiny little ears, he started laughing and googling more at the movement.

Kagome just laughed, "he loves that. Just like his father."

The girl laughed, moved the baby to hold in one arm and extended her hand, "I'm Suya."

"Kagome," Kagome replied, "that's Miroku. The one raiding my refrigerator."

The girl nodded and laughed, "well lets get the fingerprinting done on your and Mr. Miroku."

"Don't call me mister," Miroku said walking into the living room, "it makes me feel old."

The girl laughed, "of course."

Quickly doing Miroku's fingerprints as Kagome put Hatori down to sleep in the living room bassinet, Suya noticed something strange, "Kagome. How long have you and Mr. Takahashi been living here?"

"About two weeks," Kagome said, "is something wrong?"

"You have this strange buzzing coming from the phone on the counter," Suya replied standing, "give me a second."

Kagome nodded, sitting down next to Miroku as Suya poked at a few buttons on the phone before they heard a ringing on the line.  
"This is Suya Fuji from Tokyo forensics," she said into the phone sharply, "I need this line dumped and someone to come to this address, I believe this line is been tapped."

**A.N. that's the end of this chapter! I know its short, but if it wasn't then it wouldn't be me! And I kinda lost my juice on it quickly! But either way! I've updated. I hope yall enjoy my short chapter. If you've read **_You've Got Mail_** and liked it then go check it out! I reposted on that one too!**


	31. I Appologize Part 3

**HEY YALL! I'M BACK! Yes I know, I've been gone for a VERY long time. ****First and foremost I am going to apologize. I never meant to take this long to not work on my stuff, but 2007 was a very bad year for me. I lost my grandfather the day after my dads birthday last year, then my aunt died the next month, and then a week before Christmas I lost my grandmother (these are my dads parents and his oldest sister as well), so I've been busy with my dad helping him and my mom out.**

**Second, I was also in college at the time pursuing a degree and license in massage therapy and that took up A LOT of time! I mean 10 months, and I'm also just out of high school as well so I'm technically still recuperating from the 4 years of hell I endured there. But even with all of this, I know I should have written just to let yall know I'm still here and I still love yall for the support Ive been givin.**

**Third, and this isn't even a excuse but it is for me, I had a major weight gain from the family loss and depression I went through and I've I mean like MAJOR weight gain, my fat jeans from jr high were fitting me tight, and that's bad cuz they are big. So since I graduated college in may I've been working out to get back into my lovely normal size clothes and using the workouts to help me get my sanity back.**

**So on the plus, I'm out of my depression, I lost 30 of the 20 lbs I gained, and I'm happier than ever! Ive gotten my license, I'm a independent contractor in my field, AND I'M READY TO ROCK! So without further ado, I will be posting the first TRUE chapter to my story later on today. I just thought this would be nice to let yall know Ill be back in the saddle and working hard.**


	32. The Explosion

**A.N. LOOK I'M UPDATING! Oh and if anyone thinks the baby flirting bit is strange (trust me people actually do think that) it's actually not made up. I'm loosly basing Hatori off my nephew, who flirts with ever pretty girl who gets in his face… actually he'll just flirt with any girl that gets in his face. And that's a lot. that's all for now.**

--

**Last Time**

"This is Suya Fuji from Tokyo forensics," she said into the phone sharply, "I need this line dumped and someone to come to this address, I believe this line is been tapped."

**Now**

"What do you mean you believe this line is tapped?" Kagome asked, bouncing the baby on her knee, he decided to wake up the second Kagome put him down.

"There is a slight buzzing on the line that shouldn't be there," Suya explained, "and I noticed when you dial out there are a series of clicks. That _normally_ happens when the line is bugged. It could be nothing, but considering you had someone break into your home recently I would think its safest to say you shouldn't underestimate anything."

Kagome nodded, waiting the few minutes it took for Suya to quickly fingerprint Miroku and for him to wash his hands so she could get hers done as well.

"Hey big guy," Miroku said to the baby as soon as he got ahold of him, "when do you think your mommy will let me baby-sit you?"

"Never," Kagome said flatly as she washed her hands, "you'll exploit my son to get a date."

Miroku feigned shock, holding the baby to his forehead in despair, "Kagome you wound me. I would never do that to my god-son/nephew." Kagome laughed and took a googling Hatori away from Miroku, "SEE KAGOME! He wants to go girl hunting with me!"

"Of course he does Miroku," Kagome argued, "he's two months old! Just like you he loves it when girls get in his face and fuss over how cute he is, but unlike you he's a baby and is still so cute you cant help do it no matter what the situation. Huh Hari?"

The baby googled some more, grabbing a lock of Kagome's hair and sticking it in his mouth. Suya and Miroku laughed a bit as Kagome fussed over Hatori some more, going on about how he needed to be fed again.

"Okay," they heard the officer say from the room, "we'll just have Suya dust for prints and take yours Mr. Takahashi, then we'll be on our way."

InuYasha came out of the room, "okay then. Thank you so much."

The officer nodded and the other two men came out of the room as well, holding Kagome's box.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kagome asked, visibly shrinking away from the box in the officer's hands.

"We're going to take it to the lab," the officer said, "it's officially evidence and we need to keep it with us."

"I've got something in here," they heard Suya call, "It's different. Chief come in here. You're a expert at most."

The officer sighed and went into the room with Suya… two minutes later he was tugging her by the hand, "EVERYONE OUT!"

InuYasha grabbed Kagome who still had Hatori clutched in her arms, and grabbed Miroku all at once pulling them with her. The next thing they knew the officers banged on the door of the people living in the condo's surrounding them, "EXIT THE PREMISIS NOW! THERE ARE EXPLOSIVES NEAR!"

Kagome freaked out, and her distress was causing the baby to freak out.

"Hari," she cooed, panic lacing her voice, "it's okay. Don't cry baby…"

"You don't cry," InuYasha said, pulling Kagome and the baby closer to them. As they waited outside for a inevitable boom, sirens started going off like crazy as more cops showed up.

"What do you think will happen?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know if I wanna know," InuYasha replied, pulling Kagome with him farther away from the condo's, "I have a really bad vibe."

Kagome nodded, "I do too."

A couple of seconds later, officers were yelling for people to get down and those who were in a farther distance to move farther back. InuYasha panicked and picked Kagome holding the baby up and started running down the road, Miroku trailing not far behind. Just as they got to the end of the street they heard a loud explosion.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome cried, "NOT THE HOUSE!"

Quickly handing the baby to InuYasha Kagome raced back in the direction of the apartment before being grabbed and held back by Miroku.

"KAGOME CALM DOWN!" Miroku cried as she struggled to get away from him, "YOU CAN'T GO BACK INSIDE! IT'S ON FIRE!"

Kagome just stared, watching as their condo went up in flames, her camera and computer inside. All her work, pictures of her small family, and her parents all in there.

--

-**Two days later**-

"_Police and forensics are still trying to track down the madman who blew up a privately owned condo two days ago,"_ the reporter said, _"the home belonged to Mr. InuYasha Takahashi and his longtime girlfriend Kagome Higurashi. The explosives had been dusted and fingerprinted before anyone knew it was a bomb, but sources say the police will not release the name of the perpetrator, only that he is the man that broke into the condo earlier that night."_

"Kagome," InuYasha called, walking into the room to find her putting a still sleeping Hatori into some clothes, "your up!"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah. We got up a while ago, but Hari fell back asleep during bath time."

InuYasha laughed pulling the baby away from Kagome, "lets go have breakfast as a family."

"Okay," she said weakly.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-**Somewhere not so far away**-

"So everything went as planned?" he asked.

"Yes it did," she replied, a evil smile on her lips, "it was a nice explosion as well. Although I don't know why you wanted to blow it up.

"If I can have her," he replied, "then no one, especially him, can have her."

"You sound so cliché," she replied with a smirk, "you watch way to many movies."

"Shut up," he replied. "It's almost time for our next phase."

"What's that?" she asked, confused.

"We're going to show you to InuYasha," he replied, "but only glimpses. I'll be there to make sure of it."

She nodded, "is this a good idea?"

"If not," he replied smoothly, "then we're both in trouble."

"No," she said, "your in trouble. I'm dead. I'll always be dead. You made it known that you're not truly dead. You'll have more than police after you."

"I'll be gone by then."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-**InuYasha and Kagome**-

"C'mon Kagome," InuYasha complained as she fed Hatori, "you have to eat eventually."  
"I ate!" Kagome exclaimed, wiping some spit-up from the baby's chin, "I just have to feed Hari before myself."

InuYasha sighed and shook his head, "you took two bites out of a piece of bread. _And _Hari's falling asleep again."

"Until he's asleep I'll continue to let him eat his bottle," she replied snidely, "he's almost out anyway. Just a few more min- ooh! See he's asleep."

"You are too much," InuYasha mumbled, taking another bite of his food.

"Then why do you deal with it?" she asked, pulling her medication out of her diaper bag and setting one on a napkin.

"Because I can deal," he said, eyeing the pill, "I thought you were off your depression meds."

"No," she said, "I was given a lower dosage. It's mainly just to keep me sane I think. I don't know, I never notice a difference. They're just lucky I remember to take it every day."

InuYasha nodded, remembering what it was like to have to take medication for reason's Kagome would never find out. _If only she knew. She might've come back to me sooner._

"InuYasha?" she snapped, "what is going through your mind? You look like your about to start drooling here in a minute."

He laughed lightly, "nothing. Just thinking. So when is _your_ next doctors appointment."

"I haven't set one up," she said, "I've been worrying about Hari. He's been having a lot of gas problems. I know babies get gassy, but this little guy has it so bad that he starts crying. I think it might be his formula."

InuYasha nodded, "maybe he's lactose intolerant?"

"I don't know," she said, smoothing the baby's hair away from his face, "he doesn't get sick when he has milk or anything. Just gassy. It could be acid reflux."

InuYasha nodded, "maybe. When's his appointment?"

"Today," Kagome said looking at her watch, "at one. I think…"

"What do you mean you think?"

"The date was written down on the calendar at the condo," she said, "and the condo blew up. So I don't really know. I'll have to call them here in a bit."

InuYasha nodded, "I see. Well let's just reschedule and see how it goes from there."

Kagome nodded, wrinkling her nose and standing up pulling Hatori out of the car-seat, "we'll be right back."

InuYasha nodded, wrinkling his nose when he realized that the baby had made a mess.

"Sir," a voice said, looking up he saw it was the waiter, "this was sent to you by the woman at the bar."

InuYasha looked over at the crowded bar, trying to find the woman the boy pointed at, but realized that there wasn't anyone in that area. So as he looked around, he could've sworn he saw Kikyo moving towards the door. But when he looked more in that direction she was already gone.

"I don't want it," he replied, "sorry."

The waiter nodded, taking the champagne back to the bar, "not a problem sir."

"Yash?" Kagome asked, looking at him with a funny face as she and Hatori sat down, "what's up?"

"Nothing," he said, reaching over and taking his son from Kagome, "so buddy. What do you wanna do today?" Hatori laughed at his father, smiling and looking over at Kagome, "take mommy for a spa day? I agree!"

Kagome just stared, "you are strange. Besides I don't have time for that kind of thing. I have to use the computer at momma's house to email the magazine that the condo was burnt down and all my work was in there. It'll take forever to convince them that I can do it all over again in a few days."

"No," InuYasha said, putting the baby in his car seat and pulling Kagome out of the chair, "you need to relax. We'll go to the spa I work at, you can get massage and facial and a manicure/pedicure, and me and Hatori'll go play in the gymborie on site."

Kagome nodded, defeated, "okay. But don't be surprised if I give your therapist a complex. I'm not in the mood to be relaxing today."

InuYasha smirked, "then we'll just relax you another way later."

Kagome giggled, walking out with him to the car.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Did he see you?" he asked.

"Only for a second," she replied, "long enough to second guess himself."

"Good," he replied. "Tomorrow we'll get him good then."

**A.N. okay chapter done. And if ya'll don't know who it is plotting against InuYasha and Kagome I'll announce it later. For now though, I hope you enjoyed!**


	33. The Plot That Almost Was

**A.N. I'm attempting to update all my stories! I still hope you don't hate me, and I'm hoping this is going to sound decent online as it does in my head. Only one way to find out!**

-**Chapter 32**-

_"Kagome," he whispered in her ear. "It's time to wake up Kagome. You have to go to work. It's getting late Kagome"_

_As he kissed her cheek gently, Kagome finally started waking up. But looking into his eyes, she saw not the love and tenderness that was usually there, but hate. A anger so deep..._

.....0.0.

"OH GOD!" she woke up half screaming.

"Kagome, are you okay?" InuYasha asked, running into the room.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just a nightmare. I'm okay. How's my boys doing?"

"Hari is still asleep," InuYasha said. "And I'm thinking mommy and daddy should take advantage of the moment."

Kagome laughed as InuYasha kissed her gently. "Your probably right."

"Of course I'm right," he responded. "I'm always right/"

.....0.0.

"So it's all set up?" he asked.

"Every detail," she replied. "I will go to his work. Under a assumed name, dressed as his wife. I'll be receiving a facial so by the time he comes to look for me, I'll be unrecognizable."

"Where will Kagome and the boy be?"

"Kagome will be going to lunch with a friend," she responded. "She pre-arranged a taxi to pick her up, and the boy will be spending the afternoon with his grandmother. He will not be a problem as they plan on letting him stay the weekend."

"Excellent," he responded. "You talked to the people at the cab company already?"

"Yes. He was easy to break."

"Good work, Kikyo."

.....0.0.

"Go to work!" Kagome exclaimed as InuYasha tried to pry one more kiss from her.

"You made it impossible for me to think about anything now," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "All I will think about is how..."

_Knock, Knock _"Kagome," her mother called. "I can see you two."

Kagome giggled as she opened the door. "Hi mama. You do know we had to do this at one point or another to have the baby right?"

"I prefer not to think of it," her mother replied. "Now where is my grandson?"

"I'll get him," Kagome said. "InuYasha needs to go to work. Bye!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. As he left Kagome smiled and went to go grab the baby.

"Hari," she cooed. "Grama is here to take you to her house." The baby gurgled, but didn't wake up.

"He's still sleepy I guess," she said. "I don't know how he can sleep so much. But he does."

"Get's it from you," her mother said. "You would wake up long enough to eat, and go back to sleep. You'd sleep through your bath, and had regular diaper rash because we wouldn't realize you needed to be changed til we smelled you."

Kagome laughed, placing Hari in his car seat. "Well glad to know it's not his father. Almost all of his traits are InuYasha's. It's annoying!"

Dai smiled, "he'll grow up with your compassion though."

"Hopefully not my mental issues though," Kagome responded. "He'll barely know about the brother or sister he would have had. I just think that would hurt him, and it almost kills me to even think about it."

"I know honey," her mother replied, hugging her tightly. "But you know, everything happens for a reason. It wasn't that child's time. Maybe soon, when you plan for another. It will be the same spirit."

"I don't think I'll be having any more kids for a long time," Kagome replied. "I'm on the pill, and we're safe just in case. I just am not settled enough right now. Maybe in a few years. Especially with all this drama." Her mother smiled, and picked up the car seat.

"That is very wise of you," she said. "I know whenever it happens you'll do good. Especially by this one."

"Bye Hari," Kagome said as she helped her mother strap him into the car. "I'll miss you. Be mean to grama so she'll never want to take you for the weekend again."

"You are so mean to me," her mother said. "I have everything at the house already. Bottles, diapers, wipes, a bassinet. Your brother made me put it in his room. Clothes, lots of those. And toys and such that he may want to pay attention to."

"Watch tv," Kagome said. "He loves tv."

"When are you two moving from this place?" her mother asked.

"Soon," Kagome said. "We were lucky they were okay with a small lease. InuYasha has been having a house built for a while, but wanted to wait a while to get it 'perfect'. We'll be in by the end of next month."

"Good," her mother said. "What are you going to do about painting?"

"It'll be progressive," Kagome said. "I'll probably ask to leave Hari with you so we can paint slowly. About a week at a time once a month. I don't want him around all of that."

Her mother nodded, "I see. Well I gotta go home. Souta is making lunch, I don't trust it too much. And aren't you going to hang out with Sango today?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "She want's to go shopping again."

"Bye dear."

"Bye mama. Bye Hari!"

.....0.0.

"Augh! I'm late!" Kagome exclaimed to herself as she hopped out of the shower. "Damn damn damn!"

She quickly pulled out her phone to call Sango, hoping her friend was still at home. She spent a lot of time showering because Hatori never got fussy until she was in the bath.

_"Hello?"_

"Sango," Kagome said as she ran a comb through her hair. "I'm running a little behind. I have to call and cancel my cab, who should be here in about ten minutes. I'm barely getting out of the shower."

_"You decided to relax?" _her friend asked.

"Yes," Kagome admitted. "Hari doesn't fuss til I'm in the shower. And since mama took him I decided to indulge."

_"That's fine. I'll just swing by and pick you up."_

"It's so out of the way though," Kagome said. The apartment she and InuYasha were renting was in the opposite direction of the condo. And they took it out in his father's name and told the manager no one was to know who they were. The man agreed.

_"It's alright. You get dressed, I'll cancel your cab and I'll be there in 20 minutes,"_Sango told her.

"Thank you."

_"See ya soon."_

"Bye."

.....0.0.

-**On The Other Side of Town**-

"How am I supposed to get to her now?" he asked. "She called the cab company and cancelled."

"I don't know," Kikyo responded. "We'll figure something out. We know where she is going, that is all that matters. We'll find a way to separate them."

He nodded, "This better work. I cannot lose her again."

**A.N. I know this is short. It's just a update. I have some juice in me right now being terrified of everything. It gets creativeness rolling I guess. Anyway. Please send good thoughts to my cousin who will be going to Iraq next month. She's going to need all the good karma she can get! Please and thank you! LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE CHAPTER! OR MY COUSIN! IDC**


End file.
